


Crazy School

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, On Hiatus, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, a web of subplots, an armada of ships, basically hetalia meets x-men meets high school musical, kids figuring out how to relationship, silly teenagers, the real plot isn't showing up for a while, they are in japan so legally not underage but still warning, unnecessary comedic violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Le pensionnat Hetako, une école internationalement réputée où les élèves sont enfermés pendant huit ans avant d'obtenir leur diplôme. Quels mystères se cachent donc ici?Entre le Russe qui gèle tout ce qu'il touche, l'Américain qui soulève des voitures, l'Allemand qui se change en animaux et l'homme invisible qui hante les couloirs, il y a de quoi perdre la tête plus d'une fois! C'est que ces ados pleins d'hormones ne sont pas vraiment ordinaires et huit ans c'est long, assez long pour apprendre à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique!





	1. Une nouvelle école, de nouveaux élèves

\- Ve! Ve! Fratello! Je retrouve plus Pookie! Il s'est enfui!

\- Putain, Feli'. C'est un chat en peluche, tu te rappelles? Il peut pas se sauver, fratello idioto!

\- Ve... Alors quelqu'un l'a volé! Je reverrai plus jamais mon petit Pookie! Veeeeee...

Et Lovino eut la chance d'admirer son "fratello idioto" fondre en larmes à l'idée de ne plus revoir le petit chat en tissu brun qu'il aimait tant. Il le regarda pleurer un moment (au moins trois secondes) avec un air vaguement (et faussement) concerné, avant de repartir à l'assaut des chaussettes qui s'étaient réfugiées sous le lit. Ah, et d'ailleurs, elles avaient visiblement trouvé un allié.

\- Feli', reprend ton bâtard de chat et arrête de chouiner, merde!

\- POOKIE! »

Feliciano se jeta littéralement sur la peluche, soulagé. Son frère ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant ces gamineries.

\- Il en avait tellement marre de ta gueule qu'il s'est foutu sous le lit en espérant que tu le trouverais pas. »

Eh bam! Un idiot au bord des larmes, un! Sans plus prêter attention à son jumeau, Lovino entreprit de terminer sa valise, de préférence avant que leur père débarque dans la chambre et panique en disant qu'ils étaient en retard, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils déménageaient.

C'était devenu une habitude pour les jumeaux. Être en retard pour prendre le train, déménager dans une nouvelle ville, intégrer une nouvelle école, se faire de nouveaux amis, puis repartir à nouveau. Leur père, Romulus Vargas, professeur d'histoire, était plus doué pour se faire virer que pour enseigner. Pas que ses élèves avaient de mauvaises notes. Au contraire. Certaines de ses élèves avaient justement de trop bonnes notes, et sans mérite la plupart du temps, à part celui d'être plutôt jolies. A cela s'ajoutaient des tendances à boire du vin entre deux cours. Résultait un renvoi au bout de quelques mois. Bref, ils se déplaçaient beaucoup.

Les deux garçons bruns auraient certainement dû aller vivre avec leur mère depuis longtemps. Si elle n'avait pas disparu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. "Un matin, elle n'était plus là." leur confiait parfois leur père avec amertume. Connaissant le tempérament un peu libertin qu'il avait déjà à l'époque, les raisons de son départ étaient plus qu'évidentes.

Perdu dans ses pensées pas très joyeuses, Lovino finit par obtenir la reddition de ses chaussettes qui acceptèrent de sortir de leur cachette. De son côté, Feliciano avait retrouvé le sourire et s'occupait de ranger ses dernières affaires dans sa valise. Comprenez par là qu'il les jetait pelle-mêle les unes sur les autres dans l'espoir qu'elles se plient toutes seules, avant de s'asseoir sur le sac pour pouvoir le fermer. La méthode de son frère n'était pas vraiment différente, d'ailleurs. Sauf que, en prime, Lovino insultait copieusement le tas de vêtements dès que la fermeture éclair se coinçait. C'est-à-dire, toutes les cinq secondes.

Ayant terminé sa besogne, Feliciano ressortit la brochure que son père lui avait donné, au sujet de leur nouvelle école. Normalement, les jumeaux auraient dû passer en 3ème cette année mais, par un miracle aussi improbable qu'inexplicable, Romulus avait reçu une proposition d'embauche du prestigieux pensionnat Hetako, une académie internationalement réputée. Avec ses qualités d'enseignement incomparables et ses méthodes uniques au monde, un diplôme de cette école ouvrait les portes de n'importe quelle filière désirée. En plus du poste de professeur d'Histoire, Romulus avait gratuitement obtenu l'inscription de ses deux fils pour les huit années d'étude. Il n'y avait qu'un seul point discutable dans le règlement de cet endroit légendaire...

\- _Fratello_... Pourquoi les élèves ont pas le droit de sortir du campus? Huit ans sans sortir, c'est long, ve...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? M'en fous...

\- Oui, mais c'est bizarre quand même...

\- Bah, tant qu'il y a de la pizza, des tomates et des filles, moi ça me va. Et puis il y a du wifi et la télé, non?

\- Dis? Tu crois que je pourrais m'inscrire à un club, là-bas?

\- Pourquoi? _Papà_ va sûrement se faire virer d'ici la fin du trimestre alors c'est pas vraiment la peine, si? »

Feliciano eut une petite moue déçue. Il avait souvent espéré pouvoir s'inscrire dans un club d'art ou de gastronomie mais les rares fois où il avait essayé, il avait été obligé d'abandonner à cause du déménagement. Il rangea sa brochure en reniflant et serra Pookie contre son torse. Lovino, lui, avait à peine fini de boucler son sac à grand renforts de "Merde! Mais ferme-toi, putain de valise!" quand le père des jumeaux déboula dans la chambre et s'écria :

\- Les garçons! Dépêchez-vous! On est ...

\- ... En retard, » termina d'un air blasé l'aîné des deux garçons en enfilant une paire de baskets.

Feliciano, déjà chaussé, se précipita sur sa valise et sortit, suivit de près par son frère, sous l'œil surpris de leur père qui mit un temps avant de les rejoindre dans la voiture.

Le voyage jusqu'au Japon se fit sans difficultés majeures. Le pensionnat et son campus se trouvaient non loin de la ville d'Aomori, à l'extrême nord de l'île de Honshû. Cependant, étant une école internationale, la langue utilisée là-bas était l'anglais, au grand dam des jumeaux qui avaient toujours détesté cette matière. Ils avaient pourtant de très bonnes notes... A l'oral...

Le voyage en avion se passa relativement bien, si l'on omettait le fait que les deux frères se soient battus pour la place près de la fenêtre. Enfin, "battus"... Feliciano s'était simplement pris un coup de poing sur le crâne pour s'être assis là et Romano avait eu droit à une crise de larmes de sa part en prenant sa place. Rien d'anormal, en somme.

Ils arrivèrent en mi-journée, un peu après le déjeuner (qui leur avait été servi dans l'avion et avait failli faire pleurer les trois gourmets par son goût insipide). Romulus paya un taxi pour les amener au portail du pensionnat. Le professeur et ses deux fils s'endormirent avant que la voiture ne quitte l'enceinte de l'aéroport, assommés par le décalage horaire. Le conducteur dut les réveiller lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant les grilles. Ils durent marcher quelques minutes avant d'arriver au premier bâtiment.

Valises en main, les jumeaux et leur père entrèrent dans le hall. L'endroit était plutôt spacieux et agréable, avec un escalier, un ascenseur et quelques bancs. Des panneaux indiquaient la direction des différents couloirs qui partaient de là. Une porte sur le mur de gauche était indiquée comme le secrétariat. Les trois nouveaux arrivants se demandaient que faire lorsqu'une jeune femme entra par ladite porte.

Elle semblait jeune, peut-être un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans. On avait beaucoup de mal à deviner ses origines ethniques. Ses yeux étaient sombres et bridés et ses traits semblaient asiatiques. Sa peau mate paraissait, elle, traduire des gènes latino-américains ou africains, ce que démentaient ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, légèrement bruns, qui semblaient trop naturels pour avoir été teints. Elle portait une simple robe blanche et élégante qui tranchait sur sa peau couleur café au lait. Lorsqu'elle vit le trio italien perdu dans le hall, elle vient directement vers eux avec un grand sourire aussi immaculé que sa robe.

\- Bonjour, » fit-elle d'une voix aiguë et chantante en s'adressant au père de la petite famille. « Vous êtes M. Vargas, n'est-ce pas? Le nouveau professeur d'Histoire?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, » confirma ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur. « Romulus Vargas, enchanté. »

Il était loin d'être insensible au charme de la jeune femme, ce dont elle semblait bien consciente. Elle lui tendit une main amicale qu'il serra avec le regard en coin qui en avait fait fondre plus d'une.

\- Je suis Luna Chrones, co-directrice de cet établissement, » répondit-elle sur un ton agréable mais néanmoins neutre. « C'est moi qui vous ai envoyé notre proposition d'embauche. »

Un air malicieux se dessina sur son visage et elle se tourna vers les jumeaux qui la contemplaient comme s'ils voyaient un ange. C'était certain qu'ils avaient rarement vu de femmes aussi belles, surtout dans une école.

\- Et vous devez être les deux fils Vargas, pas vrai? » fit elle en leur lançant un regard attendri. « Lovino et Feliciano, c'est ça? Ravie de vous rencontrer! Je serais un de vos professeurs cette année. »

Était-ce à cause de la fatigue ou de l'admiration que leur inspirait cette femme? Quel qu'en soit la raison, les deux frères parvinrent tout juste à sortir quelques sons pour répondre. Un "Ve!" joyeux pour l'un qui souriait d'un air niais, et un "Chigi!" intimidé pour l'autre qui rougissait comme une tomate. Avec un professeur comme ça, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à se concentrer sur leurs leçons...

Luna ne s'en offusqua pas et reporta son attention sur le père des deux adolescents.

\- Bien, je vois que vous avez vos valises avec vous. Je vous proposerais bien une visite guidée du pensionnat et de son campus mais le voyage depuis l'Italie a dû être épuisant. Je vous propose donc de vous montrer vos chambres pour que vous puissiez vous reposer pour la rentrée de demain. C'est d'accord? »

Tous trois acquiescèrent et suivirent leur guide en traînant leurs valises. Elle commença par les emmener au second étage via l'ascenseur, et leur fit traverser un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la dernière porte à droite.

\- Voici votre chambre, M. Vargas. Vous avez un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une salle de bain personnelle. Vous trouverez, sur le bureau, votre emploi du temps hebdomadaire, un exemplaire du règlement intérieur, un plan du bâtiment et un autre du campus, ainsi que le contrat de travail qu'il vous reste à signer. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la rentrée arrive demain, c'est pourquoi je vous prierais de me remettre ce contrat signé au secrétariat avant la fin de la journée. Il n'est pas très long et ne devrait pas vous prendre beaucoup de temps à lire. Vous avez des questions?

\- Oui, j'en ai une, » répondit le professeur en s'asseyant sur son nouveau lit. « Ça vous dit de venir boire un verre avec moi, ce soir, quand j'en aurai fini avec la paperasse?

\- Non. Désolée. »

Sur cette réponse laconique, elle fit descendre les jumeaux au premier étage, jusqu'à une nouvelle porte portant le numéro 24. Contrairement au couloir des professeurs, celui-ci était loin d'être désert. Plusieurs adolescents, aussi bien filles que garçons, entraient et sortaient des différentes chambres de l'étage en piaillant, en riant ou en grognant selon le cas. Lovino nota, entre autre, un chinois androgyne à l'air angoissé qui trépignait devant une porte avec un briquet en forme de panda à la main, et des jumeaux asiatiques, coréens à en juger par les caractères sur leurs T-shirts, qui se donnaient des coups de poing, aussitôt arrêtés par un garçon, visiblement américain, qui les sépara d'une belle engueulade avant de repartir par où il était venu en riant et en parlant avec... le... vide... D'accord... Sans voir que les deux frères avaient repris leur bagarre là où elle s'était arrêtée. L'aîné des deux italiens essaya tant bien que mal de mettre un sens sur ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était. Quoi. Cet. Endroit?

Ni Luna, ni Feliciano ne semblaient comprendre le désarroi de Lovino. La jeune femme aux origines indéterminées ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter, un sourire avenant collé au visage.

\- Voici votre chambre, les garçons.

\- Attendez... NOTRE chambre? »

Luna parut légèrement confuse face à l'énervement soudain de l'aîné des deux frères.

\- Oui, les chambres des étudiants sont pour deux personnes. Elles restent les mêmes durant toute la durée de la scolarité, c'est pourquoi nous faisons en sorte de garder ensemble les membres d'une même famille. Il y a un problème Lovino? »

A la mine contrite de ce dernier, oui, il devait y en avoir un.

\- Ve! Fratello! On va rester dans la même chambre pendant huit ans! C'est génial, ça, non?

\- ... Génial, Feli... C'est génial... Youpi... »

Une grosse veine palpitait sur son front et menaçait d'éclater. Luna ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poussa les jumeaux à l'intérieur.

\- C'est moins grand que les chambres des professeurs mais vous avez toujours un lit, un placard et un bureau chacun. Les toilettes et les douches communes sont au bout du couloir. Nous n'avons pas de femme de ménage alors vous êtes priés de garder votre espace propre. Comme votre père, vous avez deux plans, un emploi du temps et une copie du règlement intérieur chacun. Il y a deux uniformes dans chaque armoire, plus un de rechange. Vous êtes priés de les porter pendant les cours. Cependant, ils ne sont pas obligatoires pendant les week-ends et les jours fériés, profitez-en pour les faire laver. Les cours commencent à huit heures, demain, dans l'amphithéâtre qui est à l'extérieur du dortoir, avec une présentation de l'établissement. Ce soir, je vous apporterai le repas, mais, le reste du temps, il faudra aller au réfectoire qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, juste après les escaliers. Des questions?

\- On peut aller visiter? Juste pour voir, » précisa Feliciano qui mourait d'envie de trouver une pizzeria sur le campus.

Luna se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air inutilement gêné.

\- Les préparatifs pour demain mettent tout le monde en effervescence, il y a plein de choses à faire et j'aimerais éviter que le personnel vous ait dans les pattes. De plus, je préférerais que vous défassiez vos valises avant ce soir. Reposez-vous, d'accord? Je vous montrerai tout, samedi, pendant la sortie d'intégration des premières années. »

Un "mouais..." dubitatif et un "d'accord..." déçu lui répondirent. Elle les salua et ferma la porte. Lovino s'allongea aussitôt sur le lit de gauche qu'il s'était approprié, sans aucun ménagement pour les papiers qu'il venait d'écraser. Son frère sourit en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit.

\- T'as vu comme elle est trop belle? Je me demande ce qu'elle enseigne?

\- Latin, sûrement.

\- Ve? Pourquoi?

\- Les jolies profs enseignent toujours le latin. »

Feliciano ouvrit sa valise et sortit son chat en peluche qu'il avait rangé avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Il le serra contre lui en fredonnant une comptine en italien.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit, » décréta-t-il une fois le premier couplet achevé.

\- Ne t'y attache pas, » rappela son frère, le visage enfouis dans son nouvel oreiller.

\- Mais je suis sûr que _Papà_ ne se fera pas renvoyer, cette fois!

\- Crois ce que tu veux... »

Le plus jeune des deux jumeaux commença à sortir ses affaires de sa valise pour les jeter pêle-mêle dans son placard. Son uniforme était soigneusement plié, bien en évidence, dans le premier tiroir. Pantalon vert, chemise blanche, cravate brune, gilet beige et veste bleu foncé avec l'écusson de l'école.

Voyant les efforts de son frère, Lovino décida de ne pas reporter les siens à plus tard. Il se leva et essaya avec force injures de soulever sa lourde valise pour la mettre sur son lit. Feliciano voulu l'aider mais, apparemment, c'était une insulte à la virilité de l'italien que de vouloir l'aider à porter une simple valise. L'aîné rabroua violemment son frère qui heurta l'armoire en reculant.

Tout se passa ensuite comme au ralenti. Les jumeaux levèrent la tête vers le meuble qui vacilla, une fois, deux fois, avant de basculer lentement vers les deux garçons. Feliciano hurla un bref instant et se protégea le visage dans une tentative désespérée. Lovino sentit la terreur l'envahir, ferma les yeux, se prépara au choc... qui ne vint pas. Pas la moindre douleur, pas le moindre coup de massue. A peine un courant d'air sur son épaule gauche. En revanche, ce qui vint, ce fut le cri de peur, légèrement étouffé, de son frère.

Il rouvrit les yeux et constata les choses en plusieurs étapes. Un : il était entier. Deux : sa valise lui avait été arrachée des mains et s'en était retournée au sol. Trois : son frère criait à l'aide, écrasé sous le bois du placard. Paniqué, Lovino s'empressa de pousser le meuble de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de Feliciano. Le jeune italien pleurnichait, comme à l'accoutumée mais il ne paraissait pas blessé. Pas même un hématome sur sa peau bronzée. Un sacré coup de chance après un tel choc.

Le même genre de coup de chance qui arrivait un peu trop fréquemment, ces temps-ci. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Lovino avait remarqué que son frère, bien qu'aussi maladroit que d'habitude, ne se blessait quasiment plus. D'ordinaire, le petit italien était toujours couvert de bosses, de bleus ou d'égratignures à force de se cogner partout et d'accumuler malchances sur malchances. Ce trait de caractère n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de pommade ou de pansements. Cela n'avait rien de normal, tous deux en étaient bien conscients. C'est pourquoi, comme à chaque fois que ce drôle de miracle se produisait, les jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux et déclarèrent d'une voix égale :

\- Pas un mot de ça à _Papà_! »

 

* * *

 

Yao poussa avec appréhension la porte de sa chambre. Ivan, occupé à faire son lit, le gratifia d'un de ces grands sourires innocents dont il avait le secret.

\- Ah! Salut, Yao!

\- Salut... » répondit le chinois avec une face plutôt misérable.

Il fit les trois pas qui le séparaient de son lit et s'étala sur le matelas encore nu, lassitude et agacement collés au visage. Le russe, de l'autre côté de la chambre, eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Eh bien, mon Yao-Yao? T'es fatigué avant même le début des cours?

\- C'est ta faute, Ivan. Et m'appelle pas "Yao-Yao", aru!

\- Hein? Ma faute? Mais pourquoi? » fit semblant de s'indigner le jeune homme aux yeux mauves.

\- C'est la troisième année que je demande à changer de chambre, aru... Et je suis toujours là... »

Sans cesser de sourire avec amusement, Ivan vint s'accroupir près de la tête du brun qui frissonna de peur. A moins que ce ne soit de froid.

\- Ah? Est-ce que mon petit Yao-Yao veut me fausser compagnie?

\- Qu... Non! Enfin... Si, mais...

\- Tu sais pourtant que cette chambre restera la nôtre pendant toute la durée de notre scolarité. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de vouloir compliquer le travail du personnel, da? »

Yao, décrétant soudain qu'il y avait violation de son espace vital, roula sur le côté et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible du russe psychopathe.

\- J'en ai juste marre de partager ma chambre avec un sadique de ton espèce alors fiche moi la paix, cette année, ok aru? » s'emporta-t-il.

Le ton qu'il avait pris déplut visiblement à son colocataire mais le chinois n'en avait cure. On avait confisqué le robinet du russe trois jours auparavant et il doutait qu'il s'en soit procuré un nouveau si vite. Il était donc relativement en sécurité.

Ivan s'approcha en kol-kolant d'un air effrayant.

\- Mais tu sais bien que je ne fais que te taquiner, mon petit Yao-Yao! »

Yao, effrayé, sortit de sa poche son petit briquet en forme de panda qui ne le quittait jamais et le pointa vers son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Pour une personne normale, ce geste aurait paru stupide mais, Yao n'ayant rien de "normal", Ivan cessa d'avancer.

\- Fais gaffe si tu veux pas que je l'allume aru! » menaça le chinois.

\- Yao, je sais comme toi que, si tu fais ça, à tous les coups tu vas mettre le feu à la chambre alors arrête!

\- Je me suis entraîné pendant les vacances, qu'est-ce que tu crois? »

Ivan laissa échapper un petit rire et toucha l'objet du bout des doigts. Le briquet s'entoura instantanément d'une épaisse couche de glace. Yao le lâcha, dépité. Le russe lui tapota la tête avec condescendance avant de l'attraper par le menton pour mieux s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu ne retiens jamais tes leçons, hein, Yao-Yao? » fit-il d'une voix suave, douce et délicieusement dangereuse, leurs visages à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent, son cœur battait la chamade. Il dégagea la main qui le tenait d'une claque, se leva du lit, passa la porte et partit en courant dans le couloir sans aucune forme d'explications, sous le regard étonné et légèrement frustré d'Ivan. Il courut ainsi jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches et s'enferma dans la première cabine qu'il vit. Ouf! Sauvé!

 

* * *

 

Peter ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans cette nouvelle école. Il lui était arrivé beaucoup de choses étranges récemment, mais là, c'était le pompon! Heureusement, Luna lui paraissait très gentille. Elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre en lui faisant des recommandations sur comment il devrait se comporter, ce qu'il devait faire avant la rentrée, ce qui allait se passer, etc...

Elle l'avait laissé devant la porte pour aller calmer un chinois qui venait de débouler dans le couloir comme s'il avait le feu à l'arrière-train. Il était donc entré, impatient de voir sa nouvelle chambre. Chambre déjà occupée en réalité.

\- Oh! Salut! » dit en souriant le jeune garçon blond en train de plier ses affaires.

Il semblait avoir à peu près quinze ans. Pas très grand, des cheveux pâles tombant sur de grands yeux noisette et un air joyeux cloué au visage. Peter le trouva tout de suite très amical.

\- Salut! » répondit-il en essayant d'imiter son sourire jovial. « Moi c'est Peter, et toi?

\- Moi c'est Tino. Tu es en première année?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi! C'est fou, on a vraiment des élèves de tous les âges ici! »

Il sursauta en voyant la tête gênée de Peter et se reprit immédiatement.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais petit, hein! C'est juste que, ben, t'as l'air plus beaucoup jeune que moi et c'est rare une classe qui rassemble plusieurs âges différents. Mais t'inquiète hein! Je sais que, si t'es là, c'est que t'as le niveau, pas vrai? Enfin, je veux dire...

\- C'est à quelle heure les cours, déjà? » demanda Peter pour éviter à son camarade de chambre de s'enfoncer encore davantage.

\- Huit heures! » s'écria Tino, trop heureux de trouver une échappatoire.

Le jeune finlandais avait toujours eu un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'on l'en sorte. Pourtant, ce trait de caractère lui avait toujours apporté des amis attendris par sa bonne volonté. Peter allait probablement devenir un de ceux-là.

Tino s'empressa de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, histoire de faire connaissance avec son minuscule coloc'.

 

* * *

 

\- Alors tu fais bien attention à tes affaires, d'accord? Et si quelqu'un t'embête, tu viens directement m'en parler pour que je t'aide. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, viens me chercher, et...

\- Grand frère, tu sais, nos chambres sont en face l'une de l'autre. Je vais juste ranger mes affaires. »

Vash s'interrompit dans le flot de recommandations qu'il était en train de donner à sa sœur depuis que Luna les avait laissés devant leurs chambres respectives. Lili l'écoutait avec attention et avait toujours eu un profond respect pour son grand frère adoptif mais là, il commençait à devenir un peu trop protecteur.

Après quelques instants de combat intérieur, le jeune garçon suisse se décida à laisser la petite blonde aller s'installer dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de la sienne, non sans un regard en arrière.

\- Bonjour, » lâcha-t-il à l'intention de son nouveau colocataire.

Un "k-konichiwa" tendu lui répondit. Vash scruta l'inconnu du regard. C'était un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge. Traits asiatiques, peau pâle, cheveux de jais raides comme des baguettes tombant sur des yeux sombres et peu expressifs. Cette rapide inspection lui confirma ce que son accueil lui avait soufflé : un Japonais pure souche.

Le blond se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers le lit de droite, son coloc' ayant déjà investi le côté gauche de la pièce. La première chose qu'il fit après avoir ouvert sa valise fut de sortir un épais rouleau de scotch opaque de couleur noire afin de tracer une frontière nette et précise entre les deux moitiés de la chambre. Le brun le regarda faire d'un air intrigué avant de s'en retourner au pliage de son yukata.

\- C'est quoi ton nom? » fit Vash, une fois sa tâche achevée.

\- Je m'appelle Honda Kiku, » murmura l'asiatique, les yeux baissés.

\- Moi c'est Vash. Tu vois cette limite? Ne la dépasse pas, s'il-te-plaît. »

Kiku acquiesça sans prendre la peine de demander ce qu'il risquait à la dépasser. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de sociabiliser en premier lieu. Vash rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son placard, glissa son sac vide sous son lit et s'empressa d'aller prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur.

Dans la pièce d'en face, Lili avait déjà fait amie-amie avec Faustina, la jeune fille brésilienne avec qui elle partageait sa chambre. Toutes deux riaient et partageaient des anecdotes familiales quand Vash débarqua en demandant si tout allait bien. Lili dut rassurer son frère avant qu'il ne décide de faire subir un interrogatoire en règle à la sud-américaine qui pouffait de rire, assise sur son lit.

 

* * *

 

Toris ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, cette veille de rentrée. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, deux ans auparavant, il allait connaître les joies de la collocation. Le jeune lituanien avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. De ce qu'il savait, son coloc' serait blond, excentrique et bruyant, tout son contraire en quelque sorte. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il devait être désagréable dès le départ. C'est pourquoi il se tenait prêt à l'accueillir, assis sur son lit et fixant la porte, cherchant mentalement quelle formule de bienvenue adopter. Il servait déjà de souffre-douleur à la "brute communiste" comme il avait déjà entendu le surnom. Il ne devait donc pas se mettre quelqu'un d'autre à dos.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un... une... heu... un(e) jeune blond(e), légèrement plus petit(e) que lui, avec des yeux verts, vêtu(e) d'un jean rouge moulant et d'un chemisier blanc et ample. Impossible de déterminer le sexe du(de la) nouveau(nouvelle) venu(e). En tout cas, jusqu'au moment où sa voix résonna dans la chambre d'un magnifique :

\- Salut, genre! »

Toris eu enfin la révélation : non, au vu de cette voix légèrement aiguë mais néanmoins masculine, il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur dans la distribution des chambres. Avec un soupir soulagé, il prit la parole à son tour en priant pour ne pas bégayer.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Toris, en troisième année. Je suppose que tu es mon colocataire? Ravi de te rencontrer. Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Genre, moi c'est Feliks. Totalement ravi de te voir! Je dors où? »

Toris lui désigna l'autre lit, blasé de la question-super-mega-utile vu qu'il n'y avait que deux lits et qu'il était présentement assis sur le sien. Enfin, tout le monde pouvait poser des questions bêtes de temps en temps, pas vrai?

\- J'espère totalement que ton ancien coloc' n'a rien laissé!

\- Tu es mon premier coloc', en fait.

\- Eh? Comment ça se fait? T'es si nul que personne ne veut vivre avec toi?

\- Euh... Non, » fit Toris d'un air gêné. « C'est juste que le nombre de garçons était impair ces deux dernières années, du coup j'étais tout seul.

\- Genre, tu dois aimer la solitude, toi... »

Le brun ne releva pas et se contenta de ressortir le livre qu'il avait commencé avant l'arrivée de Feliks. Ce derniers s'employa à sortir ses affaires de sa... de ses valises, pardon. Toris y jeta un œil discret et s'étrangla à moitié en voyant une panoplie complète de vêtements davantage féminins que masculins.

\- Les murs sont totalement trop ternes dans cette baraque! Y' aurait pas un magasin de peinture dans le coin? Genre, du rose, ce serait cool! Et un poney-club, il y a? Et des boutiques? Au fait, tu saurais pas... »

Le jeune garçon soupira. Il sentait que les six années à venir allaient être très, très, très longues...

 

* * *

 

Mei entra dans la chambre en traînant sa valise, nerveuse de découvrir qui elle allait trouver derrière la porte. Une jeune fille brune avec une énorme barrette en forme de fleur l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

\- Bonjour, coloc'! » s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle vit la frimousse timide de la nouvelle venue. « Moi, c'est Elizaveta, deuxième année! Et toi, c'est quoi?

\- Mei, première année. Enchantée! » sourit l'asiatique en retour.

Elle jeta un œil à la pièce. La moitié droite de la chambre était libre, propre et n'attendait plus qu'elle. L'autre moitié était envahie de mangas, de goodies divers et variés, et surtout, chaque centimètre carré de mur disponible était couvert de posters avec, comme thème principal, des garçons enlacés et plus ou moins habillés selon le cas. Les yeux de la taiwanaise s'agrandirent à cette vision tandis qu'une lumière s'allumait dans son regard. En voyant ça, Elizaveta lui fit son sourire le plus innocent en lui demandant :

\- Tu aimes le yaoi? »

Mei se contenta de hocher la tête. La hongroise éclata de rire.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre! »


	2. Le jour où tu fais profil bas

La cafétéria était bondée en ce vendredi matin, jour officiel de la rentrée des classes au pensionnat Hetako. Le bruissement excité des conversations allait bon train, et il fallait jouer des coudes pour se déplacer à vitesse décente entre les tables surpeuplées. Ce qui ne gênait pas réellement Ludwig.

Âgé de seize ans, l'élève allemand de troisième année avait déjà une taille respectable et une belle carrure d'athlète, l'idéal pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule piaillante des étudiants et dissuader tous les plus audacieux de venir lui chercher des noises. Enfin, "tous" ne comprenait évidemment pas son frère qui lui faisait de grands signes des bras depuis sa table pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec lui et les deux casse-bonbons qui lui servaient d'amis. Ludwig, dans un effort théâtral surjoué, détourna la tête comme s'il n'avait rien vu et chercha une autre place où poser son plateau pour manger en toute tranquillité, quitte à aller s'installer dehors.

C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de l'albinos qui surgit brusquement devant lui et attrapa son bras pour l'emmener et l'asseoir de force à sa table, le tout sous les rires très personnels du trio. C'était la rentrée, les nouveaux venaient d'arriver et on avait bassiné tous les élèves une semaine en avance pour qu'ils se souviennent de faire profil bas ce jour-là, Ludwig n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que celui de supporter l'autorité débile de son grand frère chéri.

\- Bah alors, Luddy? T'es devenu aveugle depuis hier? Ou bien tu n'aimes plus la compagnie de ton _awesome_ _bruder_?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Gilbert, » soupira l'intéressé en attaquant ses patates sautées (merci au buffet international!). « Je n'ai jamais aimé ta compagnie. C'est très différent.

\- Kesesesesese, mon Lud' n'est pas du matin! Mais je sais que tu me taquine, p'tit frère! »

Comme le petit frère en question ne répondait pas, l'albinos reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui avalaient leur déjeuner en écoutant pas-très-discrètement la conversation.

\- Alors, Nini? Comment ça va avec ta petite amie? Vous avez passé le cap, cet été? »

Antonio s'étrangla avec son jus de tomate tandis que Francis souriait avec malice, caché derrière son chocolat chaud.

\- Gigi! T'es lourd là! On avait dit qu'on en parlait pas à table!

\- C'est le p'tit dèj. Ça compte pas. Alors? »

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, _mi corazon_ , » grommela-t-il en inspectant la table, cinq mètres plus loin, où ladite "petite amie" s'extasiait sur des images NC-16 en compagnie d'une hongroise survoltée.

\- Sérieux? T'es encore puceau? Elle est à tes pieds cette fille! Tu lui dis un mot et elle se jette dans ton lit!

\- Honhonhon... Moi je sais très bien pourquoi tu prends autant de temps, mon Nini... Honnêtement, c'est pas très courageux de ta part...

\- Cici, c'est déjà chiant d'être ton pote parce qu'on peut pas te cacher ce genre de choses alors pas besoin de faire ta pipelette en plus!

\- Quoi? Quoi? Raconte vieux! Déjà qu'on l'a quasiment pas vu en deux mois alors qu'on dors au même étage, s'il veut rien dire il est mal barré! »

Francis pouffa de rire, Antonio se prit d'admiration pour le trognon de pomme qu'il était en train de ronger et Ludwig effectua un magnifique facepalm pour montrer que, même si ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas, il participait à ce qui se disait.

\- Notre petit Nini a peur de blesser sa gentille Bella quand il lui dira qu'il n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments pour elle. Je le comprend d'ailleurs. Entre son amie yaoiste psycho-tarée et son frère de dix-huit ans qui l'encadre déjà pas, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter des représailles... »

Gilbert éclata de rire tandis que l'espagnol s'aplatissait sur son siège.

\- Dis donc, tu t'améliores, vieux... T'as dût chercher longtemps avant de trouver tout ça... grommela le brun en exterminant les restes de céréale au fond de son bol.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ou pas, ta Bella?

\- Ben j'en sais rien, c'est ça le problème! Elle est gentille, super mignonne et tout. J'adore quand elle vient me voir, les matins où je dors jusqu'à dix heure pour me dire qu'elle m'a préparé des gaufres avec tout son amour. J'adore quand elle me remonte le moral après une mauvaise note. Et j'ai aussi adoré le week-end aux sources chaudes qu'on a passé ensemble - vous savez? Celles que la directrice vient d'ouvrir dans les montagnes près du campus. - En plus, elle aime les tomates, comme moi, et tout et...

\- Mais alors c'est quoi, ton problème, Tonio? Vous êtes le couple parfait, alors pourquoi tu doutes?

\- Mais j'en sais rien! C'est pour ça que je me sens mal! Elle est parfaite et moi je fais le difficile et je m'en veux trop pour ça. Je l'adore cette fille mais, quand je la regarde, j'ai pas la moindre envie de me la faire, tu comprends? En plus, je vois bien qu'elle m'aime beaucoup et que, si je lui dis, je vais juste lui briser le cœur...

\- Eh ben mon vieux, toi, t'es vraiment mal barré. Surtout que là, t'es le seul encore puceau dans le groupe.

\- Je sais, je sais...

\- Honhonhon... Tu sais que je pourrais arranger ça rapidement, mon trésor à la tomate?

\- Non merci, _mi amor perverso_.

\- Gigi n'a pas craché sur mon aide, pourtant...

\- J'avais pas besoin d'aide, c'est juste que je suis bien trop awesome pour toutes ces filles banales d'ici...

\- "Banales", heu... C'est pas franchement le mot que je choisirais, perso...

\- Et donc, vu qu'il n'y en avait pas une seule qui voulait de toi, tu t'es laissé dépuceler par ton meilleur pote...

\- Alors, de _eins_ : c'est pas elles qui voulaient pas de ma _awesomeness_ , c'est moi qui n'en a pas trouvé à ma hauteur. De _zwei_ : c'est moi qui lui ai demandé et j'étais au-dessus, je me suis pas laissé dépuceler comme tu dis. Et de _drei_ : il est très doué Cici, alors tu la boucles, la vierge.

\- Merci, mon chou! C'est juste une question d'entrainement, tu verras.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il y avait la jolie hongroise qui te plaisait bien, là, Elizaveta. C'est la meilleure amie de Bella et vu comment tu passes ton temps à la coller, je me suis dis que, peut-être...

\- Moi? Attiré par ce garçon manqué féministe, violent et accro au yaoi? Tu veux rire j'espère, Nini! Elle est mignonne, d'accord... Mais... Mais...

\- Vieux, t'as la mémoire courte. En première année, tu m'as assuré fièrement que, même si elle avait déjà un petit ami, elle était ta cible principale et que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne tombe sous ton charme. Trois mois plus tard, tu as déboulé dans ma chambre en pleurant parce qu'elle t'avait rejeté pour la cinquante-sixième fois depuis le début de tes manœuvres d'approche.

\- Je peux pas toujours être aussi awesome, faut pas délirer non plus! Et puis c'est bon, là, j'suis passé à autre chose!

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie! Pas très glorieux...

\- Dis donc, le coureur de jupons de cabaret! Ok, toi t'en as eu à la pelle, des copines, mais jamais plus d'une semaine d'affilée. Et je ne te parles pas de ce mignon petit anglais que t'arrêtes pas de mater pendant les récréations... »

Francis se rembrunit immédiatement.

\- Arrêtez de me charrier avec ça, les gars... Arthur n'est... Pas comme les autres, c'est tout.

\- T'as presque l'air amoureux, quand tu dis ça, mi amigo!

\- Mais non, Nini. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Francis Bonnefoy, le plus grand bourreau des cœurs de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, amoureux pour de vrai? Kesesese, la bonne blague! »

Ce fut au tour du français de s'aplatir sur son siège tandis que ses deux compères riaient à gorge déployée. A la vérité, il craignait vraiment d'être tombé amoureux du joli petit anglais aux gros sourcils. Même la pensée que ce dernier serait capable de le maudire ne le dissuadait pas. Avec son caractère solitaire, un peu hautain, rebelle et surtout -il s'en était rendu compte un peu plus tard- intimement fragile, Arthur l'avait fasciné dès leur première rencontre, trois ans plus tôt, le jour de la rentrée. Se croyant purement hétéro, à l'époque, il n'avait pas prêté attention à cette impression et s'était contenté de draguer toutes les filles qui croisaient son chemin, comme il en avait déjà l'habitude... à treize ans, il fallait le faire quand même!

Ce n'était pas pour autant que Francis avait été totalement indifférent au jeune anglais. Il avait bien cherché à faire ami-ami, en venant s'asseoir avec lui à la cafétéria, en lui demandant ses notes ou en lui proposant de l'accompagner aux différents événements scolaires. Mais il avait beau se montrer agréable, il n'obtenait en récompense que des paroles vexantes et des regards froids. C'était presque comme si Arthur était allergique à sa présence. Ou à toute présence humaine en générale. Il était toujours le dernier à se choisir un coéquipier aux cours d'éducation sportive, refusait catégoriquement de participer aux fêtes et aux bals qui ne manquaient pourtant pas sur le campus, et ne laissait jamais personne le toucher, en dehors de sa famille. Bref, c'était un solitaire et beaucoup d'élèves aimaient lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Loin de rebuter le français, ce caractère le rendait d'autant plus fascinant à ses yeux. Il semblait avoir un secret à révéler. Un passé sombre? Un problème psychologique? Autre chose? Peu importait, il mourrait d'envie de le percer à jour.

Cette envie se transforma rapidement en defi lorsque Francis se découvrit une attirance pour le sexe masculin. Arthur était la seule personne à ce jour qui parvenait à résister à ses multiples techniques de drague. Et vous connaissez le dicton : "on veut toujours ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir". L'anglais était hors de sa portée, et malgré cela il plaisait de plus en plus au bourreau des cœurs qu'était le jeune français. Comme pour se venger, ce dernier multipliait les aventures, un vrai don Juan. Mais rien ne semblait plus pouvoir ébranler le cœur de Francis, excepté les regards froids que lui lançait son anglais favoris. Depuis, il se contentait de l'admirer de loin et de lui lancer des provocations à tout bout de champs, seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour se faire remarquer de son mystérieux Arthur...

Tout cela, ses deux meilleurs amis le savaient, bien qu'il ne leur ai jamais avoué clairement. Et ils avaient beau le taquiner à ce sujet, ils n'iraient jamais beaucoup plus loin dans les sentiments de leur ami. C'est pourquoi, une fois la crise de fou rire terminée, Gilbert s'empressa de faire dévier la conversation sur un sujet moins délicat que les états sentimentaux de ses camarades.

\- Et toi, mon Luddy? Mon petit bruder va-t-il enfin perdre sa virginité, cette année? »

Le "petit bruder" ne répondit pas, occupé à faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il se dépêchait de finir son petit déjeuner, histoire de fuir au plus vite les prévisions de l'albinos sur sa situation amoureuse. Ce mutisme ne fut pas au goût de ce dernier puisqu'il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Aller, tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a personne, dans tout le bahut, qui te plaît juste un tout petit peu? En plus il y a tous les nouveaux, là, et il y en a qui sont sacrément mignons!

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, le problème, » grommela Ludwig en jetant un regard incertain au "coin des nouveaux" comme on appelait fréquemment les trois tables à gauche de la fontaine à eau.

Tous les premières années y étaient réunis, sous l'œil prévenant et discret des professeurs, postés autour. Le grand blond remarqua, entre autre, des jumeaux bruns-roux qui lui tournaient le dos, une créature au sexe indéterminé bien que portant l'uniforme féminin du pensionnat et un petit garçon qui avait probablement sauté plusieurs classes pour se retrouver là.

\- Alors c'est quoi, le problème? » demanda Gilbert pour récupérer l'attention de son frère. « Tu vas pas me dire que t'espères encore retrouver cette fille?

\- J'ai jamais dis que...

\- Arrête, tu veux? » le coupa l'albinos en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais très bien que tu veux la revoir. Je te l'ai déjà dit : elle habite en Italie. On ne connait ni son nom, ni son adresse, tout ce que tu as d'elle c'est un vague souvenir qui a réchappé de ta crise d'amnésie et une photo que vous avez prise au carnaval de l'école primaire. Elle avait sept ans, la gamine! Elle doit en avoir le double maintenant. Tu as plus de chances de gagner au loto que de la recroiser un jour! »

Lorsque Ludwig se leva de table sans un mot pour apporter son plateau au lavage, Gilbert comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais il n'irait pas s'excuser, ça non! Ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait tort et il était bien trop _awesome_ pour avoir tort!

Mais tout de même, pourquoi son frère était-il si préoccupé par cet unique souvenir d'avant son accident?

 

* * *

 

\- Alors, on récapitule les objectifs du club pour cette année? »

Bella hocha la tête, plus concentrée sur la liste que la hongroise et elles venaient de terminer que sur les gaufres au sucre qui refroidissaient dans son assiette. Le brouhaha incessant du réfectoire était une couverture idéale contre tous ceux qui voudraient écouter indiscrètement leur conversation. Bref, la situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

\- Numéro un : faire en sorte que personne ne fasse tapisserie au bal de février.

\- Ok, » confirma la belge.

L'année précédente n'avait pas été une catastrophe dans la mesure où la plupart des gens présents avaient eu le cran de danser avec quelqu'un. Mais cette fois, l'objectif inavoué était surtout de favoriser les couples sur le long terme. Le bal de février était la date rêvée pour vérifier l'avancement de leurs différents projets et statuer sur les priorités pour la fin de l'année.

\- Numéro deux : trouver quelqu'un pour Ludwig, Alfred, Toris, Berwald et Rachelle.

\- Ok, » fit à nouveau la jolie blonde.

Cinq personnes à caser. C'était raisonnable sur un an. Les trop nombreuses tentatives de l'année précédente avaient été de véritables fiascos. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elles s'étaient plantées en essayant de caser "l'adorable shota tout timide" (alias Raivis) avec un grand de dernière année, certes très gentil mais qui avait moyennement apprécié leurs efforts. Cette fois, il fallait absolument qu'elles prennent le temps d'évaluer la situation avant leurs plans de "mettage en couple"...

\- Numéro trois : ouvrir les yeux à Arthur, Yao, Gilbert, Heraclès, Sadiq, Lukas et Emil sur leurs situation amoureuse.

\- Ok. »

Dire que certaines personnes du pensionnat n'acceptaient pas leurs sentiments aurait été un euphémisme. Les sept personnes citées là n'étaient que les priorités. Parfois, Bella avait l'impression qu'elle et ses amies du club étaient les seules capable de voir qui aimait qui. Les filles s'entraînaient des heures durant pour gagner en tact et essayer de prouver aux élèves qu'ils avaient des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ou la réciproque.

\- Numéro quatre : se tenir loin du trio psychopathe.

\- Ok, » grimaça la belge.

Elles avaient essayé, l'année précédente, de trouver quelqu'un pour les deux sœurs d'Ivan, l'une des plus grandes terreurs de l'école. Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché... Pour faire simple, elles avaient fini par recevoir des menace de mort de la part du géant russe si elles "ne laissaient pas ses deux sœurs innocentes tranquilles". Quand Ivan vous menace, il ne rigole pas, elles n'avaient donc pas insisté.

\- Et enfin, numéro cinq : prendre un max de chez max de photos des nouveaux couples!

\- Double-ok! » sourit Bella.

Là, elles étaient bien d'accord! L'album photo du club était vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop vide à leur goût. Cette année, elles allaient devoir se surpasser pour immortaliser les meilleurs moments entre les amoureux! Ça tombait bien d'ailleurs, une ancienne membre qui avait terminé ses études l'année passée leur avait envoyé du matériel qui leur serait certainement très utile...

\- Dis, Bella, est-ce que je peux ajouter un numéro six?

\- Hum? Et ce serait quoi? Convaincre Berwald de nous aider dans les shippings? »

La belge eut un sourire en y pensant. L'élève suédois, bien qu'effrayant, pourrait vraiment leur être d'une aide précieuse avec ses... capacités. Elles lui avaient même demandé des conseils à plusieurs reprises l'année précédente mais il les avaient envoyées balader en leur disant de se débrouiller. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elles avaient compris de son baraguouinage inarticulé...

\- Oh, c'est vrai, il y a ça aussi! » s'exclama la hongroise. « Mais c'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais parler.

\- Bon alors quoi? »

Elizaveta marqua une pause, légèrement hésitante.

\- Ben... Tu sais... Je pensais qu'il faudrait qu'on résolve la situation entre Antonio et toi...

\- Oh... Oui, il y a ça aussi, c'est vrai... Mais c'est bon, c'est pas urgent...

\- Bella...

\- C'est bon, je t'assure, Eliza! Je peux me débrouiller... » Elle marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir. « ... Ouais, non, en fait, c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de conseils.

\- Tu vois! Bon, alors... On va trouver une solution mais ça dépend de ce que tu veux.

\- Ouais, ben je voudrais bien savoir ce que je veux aussi... C'est fou, je l'aime, je le sais mais... Je ne sais pas... »

La belle hongroise aux cheveux châtains se gratta le menton d'un air concentré, signe qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement. Elles se turent quelques instants.

\- ... T'as essayé de le chauffer pour voir s'il bandait?

\- Parle moins fort! » siffla la blonde, un peu paniquée. « Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois? On est allés aux sources pendant deux jours pendant les vacances. Tu vois le tableau? Lui, moi, presque nus, des bassins d'eau bien chaude, une vue magnifique, deux trois suggestions bien placée quand j'étais dans ses bras...

\- Et alors?

\- Rien. Il est resté aussi sensible qu'un mur de brique. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas compris mes allusions. Et non, avant que tu le demandes, je n'ai pas été "trop subtile". Pas du tout même. C'est simple, on aurait dit une vraie pute, je recommencerai jamais, c'est trop embarrassant!

\- ... Bon, alors peut-être qu'il est juste dans le placard. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas.

\- E-EH? T'es sérieuse? Lui?

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Bella, tu me connais. Mais bon, c'est un peu louche quand même. Tu dois avouer que ça expliquerait tout... Tiens, imagine un peu pour voir? »

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina son espagnol au sang chaud, son corps brûlant comme la braise, ses yeux tendres et aimants, concentrant sa passion sur un autre garçon, un mignon uke un peu chétif mais pas trop, l'embrassant, le cajolant, l'entourant de la chaleur gravée dans son corps par le soleil espagnol... Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur mais ce spectacle mental était... comment dire... captivant. Elle se mordit la lèvre sans rouvrir les yeux. C'était vrai, son petit ami ferait vraiment un bon seme... S'il s'avérait qu'il avait ce genre d'intérêt... Ça restait possible après tout, et ce serait bien son genre de ne pas s'en rendre compte...

\- Raaaaaah, c'est tellement compliqué! » se lamenta-t-elle, rouvrant les yeux sur sa meilleure amie. « T'as trop de chance toi! Comment t'as fait pour t'en trouver un gentil, intelligent, poli, attentionné, doué en musique, avec une famille bardée de fric... En fait, il est parfait! Sérieux, tu l'as trouvé où?

\- Secret défense, ma belle, » rigola Elizaveta. « Et il n'est pas si parfait que ça, tu sais. Mais presque, j'avoue! Et fidèle avec ça, tu verrais comment j'ai surpris Sophie à le coller l'autre jour! Il n'a pas eu la moindre réaction! Sophie, par contre, je l'ai bien engueulée, elle recommencera pas, non mais!

Elles sourirent de concert et la cloche sonna. Les haut-parleurs retentirent de la voix profonde de la directrice, ordonnant à tous les élèves de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre pour la réunion d'information. Elles regardèrent discrètement le coin des nouveaux se vider. Le spectacle allait sûrement être amusant...

 

* * *

Tino pesta pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était sorti du réfectoire. Mais oui! Bien sûr qu'il pouvait retrouver le chemin du dortoir pour récupérer des stylos! Bien sûr qu'il pouvait trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre après ça! Bien sûr... que non!

Bref, le jeune finlandais était perdu. Non seulement il n'avait pas sa trousse, mais en plus il était en retard pour la réunion d'information prévue ce matin. Pas le meilleur moyen de commencer sa scolarité donc. Paniqué et énervé, il courait dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver un retardataire comme lui qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin. Il tourna à gauche, à droite, prit deux escaliers, revint sur ses pas, tourna à nouveau... et là, ce fut le drame. Un mur de béton avait soudainement eu la fantaisie de se mettre sur sa route. En tout cas, c'est la seule explication plausible qui vint à l'esprit de Tino lorsqu'il fut projeté violemment sur le sol, les deux cahiers qu'il avait pris s'échappant de son sac par la même occasion.

Il se redressa et dut attendre d'avoir retrouvé un sens de l'équilibre à peu près correct pour fusiller du regard l'obstacle qui s'était mis sur sa route. Il le regretta immédiatement. Il n'avait pas heurté un mur en béton comme il en avait eu l'impression. Il avait simplement foncé dans un géant blond taillé dans le roc avec un visage capable de te geler les veines sur place. Une pure machine à faire peur, dotée d'un regard furieux, couleur glacier, souligné par de fines lunettes de vue. Bref, il avait heurté la personne qu'il ne fallait pas.

L'homme le fixait et Tino n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il aurait bien dit quelque chose pour s'excuser mais ces prunelles bleu glacé le pétrifiaient sur place. Après un instant qui lui parut une éternité, le géant s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, plongeant encore plus profondément dans les yeux bruns et apeurés du petit finlandais qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il voulut calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui lui paraissaient bien trop bruyant sur le moment. Surtout, ne pas bouger, ne pas paniquer. C'était comme avec une abeille : tant que tu restes immobile, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne te piquer. En théorie, en tout cas.

Lentement, l'impassibilité du visage de l'inconnu fit place à une expression... de surprise? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, ses sourcils s'élevèrent sur son front, c'était tout juste s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Voyant cela, Tino se demanda vaguement s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage pour susciter autant d'attention chez cet homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. L'inconnu se leva et lui prit la main pour le remettre sur ses pieds avant de se pencher pour ramasser les deux cahiers éparpillés au sol.

\- M-m-merci... » bafouilla Tino en les récupérant.

Il s'empressa de les remettre dans son sac, sous l'œil à nouveau impassible du géant blond. Et, s'apercevant qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, il ajouta :

\- Vraiment désolé de vous avoir bousculé! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'étais pressé et je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. J'aurais dût faire plus attention, surtout que vous n’êtes pas facile à rater! Enfin, je veux pas dire que... Enfin...

\- On est 'n r'tard. »

Tino se tut brusquement. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il entendait la voix de cet homme pour la première fois et que, honnêtement, elle était aussi profonde qu'il était effrayant, le géant venait de soulever une vérité qui le fit paniquer immédiatement.

\- Zut! C'est vrai! L'amphithéâtre! Je ne sais pas où...

\- Vi'ns. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'inconnu lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Il marchait vite et semblait savoir où il allait. Tino avait un peu de mal à suivre mais la grosse main de son guide le tirait en avant avec une douceur étonnante pour sa taille. En s'égarant sur ses vêtements, le finlandais s'aperçut qu'il portait l'uniforme scolaire. Alors, en fait, c'était un élève? Mais quel âge avait-il? Bon, il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour lui poser la question... mais tout de même! Il semblait adulte! Un dernière année, peut-être? Oui, sûrement. C'était sûrement ça.

Ils descendirent au premier niveau et sortirent du dortoir. Tino se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant que Luna lui avait bien précisé que l'amphithéâtre était à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Tino n'aperçoive des élèves entrer dans un autre bâtiment qui ressemblait vaguement à un gymnase, vu de loin. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'y rendre.

L'amphithéâtre était probablement l'endroit le plus impressionnant du pensionnat. La grande salle, à l'intérieur, était de forme circulaire, divisée en deux moitiés : un côté scène qui se prolongeait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, renforcé de rideaux et de coulisses cachées à l'arrière, et un côté gradins, lui-même divisé en neuf sections différentes, séparées par des escaliers. Visiblement, les huit premières correspondaient aux huit classes de l'établissement, et la dernière était sans doute réservée aux professeurs.

Tino sentit avec gêne quelques regards se poser sur lui, et plus précisément sur la main que son guide de fortune tenait prisonnière de la sienne. Il voulut lui demander de le lâcher mais fut à nouveau prit de court :

\- T'es n'veau?

\- Heu... Oui, je suis en première année.

\- J' s'is 'n tr'si'me 'nnée. T' t'app'lle Tino, c'est ça?

\- Oui, mais comment tu...

\- M' c'est Berwald. Et m't'nant t'es m' f'mme. On s' v'it pl's t'rd. »

Sur ces mots, il le lâcha et alla s'asseoir dans la troisième section, juste à côté d'un type aux cheveux coiffés en crête qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un coup de poing "amical". Quant à Tino, il resta debout quelques instants, interdit. Ce type qu'il venait de rencontrer l'avait-il bien appelé "sa femme"? Gné? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? L'avait-il prit pour une fille? Non, il portait l'uniforme masculin. Peut-être avait-il mal compris alors? Ça ne serait pas étonnant, vu sa tendance à manger la moitié des syllabes. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire? Il eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouva aucune explication à son comportement étrange. Après quelques instants de délibération, il se résolu à aller s'asseoir dans la première section, juste à côté du petit Peter avec qui il partageait son dortoir.

Comme la réunion ne commençait pas encore, Tino se permit d'analyser rapidement les élèves de sa classe. Il remarqua tout d'abord qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Il n'y avait environs qu'une dizaine d'élèves dans chaque section, celle des dernières années étant la plus peuplée, probablement à cause des redoublants. Il remarqua un frère et une sœur, blonds, assis au premier rang. Le garçon fusillait littéralement du regard tous ceux qui osaient avoir l'air de sembler paraître avoir l'idée d'essayer de venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Plus loin, vers le milieu, des jumeaux bruns faisaient l'animation en se disputant. D'après ce que Tino comprenait, l'un d'entre eux avait eu l'audace de venir s'asseoir avec l'autre et se faisait maintenant injurier par son frère. Il finit par repartir, tête basse, pour aller chercher la compagnie d'un petit asiatique qui jouait à l'homme-statue, deux rangs plus bas. Celui-ci parut envisager sérieusement l'option de s'enfuir en hurlant mais se contint et demeura impassible quand l'indésirable commença à babiller à côté de lui. Pour finir, trois filles, une blonde et deux brunes, discutaient avec animation, assises au dernier rang.

Le petit finlandais ne put pousser plus loin ses observations. Luna venait tout juste d'entrer sur la scène. Pour l'occasion, elle avait mis un ensemble strict et sérieux de couleur bleu nuit. Elle tapota son micro, peut-être pour attirer l'attention des nombreux élèves qui discutaient sur les gradins. Cela n'ayant eu aucun effet, elle demanda le silence, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de lâcher un soupir découragé. Elle finit par lancer un regard pitoyable à un élève de troisième année, un gars blond et musclé parmi les seuls à ne pas chahuter. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air entendu, se leva, ouvrit la bouche et...

\- LA FERME, TOUT LE MONDE! CA FAIT TROIS FOIS QUE LA CO-DIRECTRICE ESSAIE DE PARLER ALORS FERMEZ-LA ET ECOUTEZ, BANDE DE BONS A RIEN! »

Il avait hurlé si fort que les murs de l'amphithéâtre s'étaient mis à trembler. La plupart des élèves présents sentirent leurs oreilles siffler et quelques-uns hurlèrent de peur. L'annonce avait eu l'effet escompté, plus personne n'osait parler après ça. Luna s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

\- Merci de ton intervention Ludwig. Les autres, j'aimerais que vous reteniez la leçon, pour une fois. Tous les ans c'est pareil, ça devient lourd. »

Les élèves visés (la plupart en tout cas) se frottèrent la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire : élèves de toutes les classes, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année au pensionnat Hetako! »

Deux ou trois applaudissements retentirent avant de s'éteindre immédiatement. Luna poursuivit, gênée de la tournure prise par les événements.

\- Heu, oui, alors... Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, je suis Luna Chrones, la co-directrice de cet établissement. Je suis également le professeur de CDP de toutes les classes. Non, baissez vos mains, gardez vos questions pour la fin, s'il vous plaît. »

Quatre mains se baissèrent simultanément. Les autres restèrent un peu en l'air avant de retomber. Luna poursuivit.

\- Afin de familiariser les nouveaux (elle gratifia la première section d'un grand sourire plein de chaleur), je vais commencer par vous présenter notre établissement et les règles qui le régissent. A la fin de cette réunion, vous pourrez aller déjeuner, en compagnie de vos nouveaux camarades de classe, puis vous passerez deux heures avec vos professeurs, que je vais d'ailleurs vous présenter. »

Elle ménagea une petite pause avant d'appeler tous les professeurs, un à un, indiquant leur nom et leur matière tandis qu'ils la rejoignaient sur scène.

Mme. Kirkland était le professeur d'anglais. Elle était le professeur principal des deuxièmes années ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire. D'âge moyen avec peu de rides, elle avait de charmants yeux verts et des cheveux d'un blond-roux chatoyant, retenus en chignon. Son visage était sérieux, légèrement fermé, mais gardait une certaine malice dans ses mimiques.

M. Beilschmidt, deuxième appelé, était professeur de géographie et professeur principal des troisièmes années. Ses cheveux étaient blond platine et tombaient, raides, derrière sa nuque. Il n'y avait pas la moindre expression sur son visage pâle, si ce n'est un certain agacement. Visiblement, cette réunion ne l'enchantait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva sur scène, un petit malin de quatrième année crut drôle de hurler quelque chose en allemand, ce à quoi le professeur ne répondit pas.

Mme. Bonnefoy, professeur de littérature, fut la troisième à être appelée. Elle était le professeur principal des quatrièmes années et prenait visiblement son rôle à cœur vu qu'elle lança un regard meurtrier au petit drôle qui s'était fait remarquer quelques instants plus tôt. Malgré cela, elle avait des traits extrêmement doux, bien qu'assurés. Ses cheveux blond cendrés battaient dans son dos, retenus en arrière par un serre-tête brun.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mme. Hassan, professeur de mathématiques, de faire son entrée. La jeune femme égyptienne était le professeur principal des cinquièmes années. Elle réagissait aussi peu que M. Beilschmidt et se contenta de scruter la foule d'élèves en soupirant.

M. Bondvik, cinquième appelé, était le professeur d'SVT. Professeur principal des sixièmes années, il marchait avec précaution, un dossier serré contre sa poitrine, avant de prendre place et de sourire gentiment à l'assemblée. Il avait une peau blanche et des cheveux très pâles et qui paraissaient presque gris dans la lumière des lampes électriques.

Le suivant, M. Carriedo, professeur de physique-chimie, était tout son contraire. Il grimpa fièrement sur la scène, le sourire assuré de celui qui aime être au centre de l'attention fiché sur ses lèvres. C'était le professeur principal des septièmes années. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs en bataille et sa peau bronzée lui donnaient l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il salua les élèves à tour de bras avant de prendre place aux côtés des autres professeurs, blasés de son attitude.

Mme. Karpusi, septième sur la liste, enseignait la philosophie et s'occupait de la classe des dernières années. Elle avait, sur le visage, à la fois la gentillesse de Mme. Bonnefoy et le mystère de Mme. Hassan. Elle fit un petit coucou aux élèves, les scrutant de ses beaux yeux de biche verts. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient joliment retenus en une queue de cheval basse.

M. Edervari, professeur de sport sans classe assignée, arriva sur scène avec une lueure amusée dans le regard. Tout en lui, depuis ses courts cheveux châtains clair attachés en catogan derrière sa nuque jusqu'à sa posture fière et arrogante défiait quiconque de se mesurer à lui. On sentait tout de suite qu'il en attendrait beaucoup de ses élèves.

Mme. Jones, enfin, était professeur de musique et d'art plastique et n'avait pas non plus été assignée à une classe. La jeune femme au teint sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs semblait sortir tout droit d'une réserve amérindienne. Néanmoins elle s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait.

\- Et pour finir, » termina Luna. « Je vous présente à tous votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire qui remplacera Melle. Tyr à partir d'aujourd'hui et sera le professeur principal des première année. Chers élèves, voici M. Vargas. »

Romulus grimpa sur la scène en faisant un petit clin d'œil à ses fils et alla se poster à côté de ses collègues.

Après quelques instants de répit, la co-directrice reprit la parole en souriant plus largement encore.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, laissez-moi vous expliquer, chers nouveaux élèves qui venez d'arriver, pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Un murmure amusé parcourut tous les rangs, sauf ceux des nouveaux. Luna attendit que le calme revienne pour poursuivre.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez au sujet de cet endroit. Mr. Vargas qui vient d'arriver n'en sait d'ailleurs pas plus que vous. »

Un "Quoi?" outragé salua sa remarque, suivis de quelques rires.

\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore mais nous avons, ici, des critères de sélection très particuliers. Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est ni grâce à l'argent, ni grâce à vos résultats scolaire. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que quelque chose en vous diffère des autres jeunes de votre âge. Et vous êtes ici pour que nous puissions découvrir quel est ce talent... »


	3. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence de la part des nouveaux. Soit ils ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire la co-directrice, soit ils avaient compris et préféraient se faire discret. Luna attendit quelques instants, histoire de laisser les mots faire leur effet avant de continuer :

\- Chaque élève présent ici possède une ou plusieurs capacités qu'on pourrait qualifier de "surnaturelle". Je sais, ça paraît fou mais c'est comme ça. Ces capacités se manifestent généralement au début de la puberté, c'est pourquoi nous avons créé ce pensionnat afin de vous aider à faire avec dans la vie de tous les jours car, mal utilisées, ces capacités peuvent être aussi dangereuses pour vous que pour les autres. Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué des choses étranges autour d'eux depuis un certain temps. Tenez, quelqu'un ici voudrait en parler? »

Personne ne se manifesta et Luna soupira. Chaque année, elle espérait un volontaire parmi les nouveaux, et chaque année, personne ne se proposait. Finalement, elle se tourna vers le reste des élèves et une main se leva avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Me! Me! I'm the hero! I'll show them!

\- Non, merci Alfred mais on va laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord? »

Ledit Alfred se mit à bouder et Luna balaya les autres élèves du regard. Elle savait que l'américain voulait bien faire mais il avait justement tendance à en faire un peu trop et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir dépenser plus d'argent en travaux de rénovation. Le choix était difficile. Il fallait quelque chose d'assez visuel, d'impressionnant pour qu'ils comprennent jusqu'où cela pouvait aller...

\- Gilbert, tiens! Puisque tu veux te faire remarquer, montre-nous ce que tu peux faire, toi! »

Un albinos de quatrième année (le même que celui qui avait crié quelque chose en allemand dix minutes plus tôt), assis au dernier rang entre un blond et un brun qui ricanaient ouvertement, se leva en déclarant d'une voix tonitruante que le "AWESOME GILBERT" allait leur montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il ferma les yeux et soudain... disparut.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis les dix élèves de première année se mirent à crier de panique tous en même temps en le voyant réapparaître sur scène. Satisfait, Gilbert salua la foule et fit un clin d'œil à ses deux compères. Et le spectacle n'était pas fini.

La peau de l'albinos de couvrit en quelques secondes d'un épais pelage blanc. Ses yeux noircirent, ses oreilles s'étirèrent, son ossature changea rapidement et, quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était plus un jeune garçon qui se tenait sur scène mais un grand loup blanc qui poussa un long cri à faire frissonner les plus courageux. Des exclamations effrayées s'élevaient chez les premières années tandis que tous les autres élèves applaudissaient la prestation de leur camarade. Luna attendit qu'un calme relatif revienne avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Merci, Gilbert, tu les as bien impressionnés. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir. »

D'après le ton qu'elle avait pris, c'était plus un ordre qu'une autorisation. Le loup la regarda quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux avant de se retransformer et de retourner s'asseoir entre ses deux amis qui le félicitèrent en lui tapant dans le dos. Luna poursuivit en direction des nouveaux qui semblaient maintenant tous plus terrorisés les uns que les autres.

\- Bien, après cette magnifique prestation, que dire de plus? Je vous rassure, tous les "pouvoirs" ne sont pas aussi spectaculaires. Certains sont plus d'ordre mental. Vous aussi avez au moins une de ces capacités en vous. »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Les élèves de première année semblaient atterrés. Une des filles paraissait même sur le point de pleurer. Luna n'aimait jamais ce moment du discours. L'année dernière, un petit gars letton qui tremblait déjà rien qu'à l'idée d'entrer dans une école internationale s'était tout bonnement évanouis en apprenant la vrai nature de l'établissement. Elle savait qu'apprendre de but en blanc leurs capacités était très effrayant pour les nouveaux. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle leur expliquait en présence de tout le reste de l'école. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir entourés, de comprendre qu'ils étaient nombreux à partager cette particularité.

Luna attendit une minute ou deux que les plus secoués se calment un peu. Les autres classes s'impatientaient mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle balaya ensuite les nouveaux du regard et s'arrêta sur l'asiatique-statue.

\- Dis-moi, toi? Aimes-tu l'origami? 

\- Beaucoup, Luna-sensei, » répondit-il poliment en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher à quel point il était gêné.

\- Appelle-moi Luna. Tu en fais beaucoup, dis-moi?

\- Ou... Oui, Luna-sens... Luna.

\- Ah, et ils ne te paraissent pas... différents, c'est derniers temps? »

Il la fixa un long moment avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite grenouille en origami. A peine l'eut-il en main qu'elle se mit à sauter toute seule sur ses genoux et ses épaules. Luna observait ce spectacle avec un petit sourire alors que tous les autres élèves et professeurs se dévissaient le cou pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Elle est comme ça depuis trois semaines, » expliqua le garçon avec une pointe d'inquiétude. « J'étais sur l'ordinateur et, elle s'est mise à sauter vers moi, toute seule. »

L'Italien assis à côté de lui éclata de rire en disant qu'elle était trop mignonne et très bien faite. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la grenouille lui grimpa sur la tête et tous le monde se mit à rire.

\- As-tu essayé de la contrôler? » demanda Luna.

\- Euh... Eh bien... Je... »

Et le japonais se lança dans un baragouinage inaudible comme s'il discutait avec lui-même. Visiblement, il détestait prendre la parole devant tout le monde, et plus encore expliquer si oui ou non il avait essayé de contrôler un bout de papier plié en forme de grenouille. Déjà, à ce moment, il pensait qu'elle était maudite ou quelque chose comme ça, pas qu'elle bougeait grâce, ou plutôt à cause de lui.

Luna lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Essaie de lui faire comprendre ce que tu veux sans lui parler. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, le japonais tendit la main vers l'origami qui sautillait sur la tête de son voisin. La grenouille vint gentiment se loger dans sa paume. Les autres élèves de la première section jouaient des pieds et des mains pour voir ce petit miracle. Gêné par toute cette attention, le garçon remit sa création dans sa poche et reprit son rôle d'homme-statue. Entre temps, Luna s'était dirigée vers le petit garçon assis à côté de Tino, celui qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans.

\- Peter, c'est ça? » fit-elle.

\- Oui?

\- Quel âge as-tu?

\- T... Treize ans mademoiselle. »

La moitié des élèves dans la salle poussèrent des cris d'incompréhension. L'autre moitié éclata de rire, croyant sûrement à une blague. Peter rougit de honte et se renfonça sur son siège.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si jeune?

\- Je... je ne sais pas... »

Luna le regarda fixement, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- L'année dernière, je me suis réveillé comme ça. Et je... Je sais pas comment revenir à la normale... »

Peter semblait au bord des larmes et Tino, assis juste à côté, ne résista pas plus de trois secondes avant de lui faire un gros câlin pour le consoler. Le petit ne se dégagea pas. Luna lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec compassion avant de retourner sur scène pour terminer sa présentation.

\- Vous voyez? Chacun ici possède un ou plusieurs "pouvoirs". Certains d'entre vous ne s'en sont sûrement même pas encore rendus compte. Pour ceux qui sont dans ce cas-là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous découvrirez très rapidement ce qui fait votre différence. »

Elle leur laissa quelques instants de répit, le temps pour la première section de digérer la nouvelle alors que le reste de l'assemblée attendait plus ou moins patiemment que ça se passe.

\- C'est à ça que sert le cours de CDP : Contrôle et Développement des Pouvoirs. Je serais là à chaque instant pour vous aider à vivre avec vos capacités en train de se réveiller. Si vous avez des questions, maintenant, je suis toute ouïe. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent chez les nouveaux.

\- Pourquoi le pensionnat est-il coupé de l'extérieur? » fit une brunette au dernier rang.

\- Ah! Il y en a une qui a lu les brochures! C'est parce que, à l'adolescence, la plupart des pouvoirs sont instables et hors de contrôle. Ils peuvent se manifester à la moindre émotion un peu importante et cela peut être très dangereux. C'est pour cela qu'il est interdit de sortir du pensionnat avant la fin de la scolarité. Nous organisons bien des voyages, de temps en temps, pour ceux qui arrivent le mieux à se gérer mais, en général, nous sommes coupés du monde. Cependant, l'enceinte de l'établissement comprend de nombreuses infrastructures qui n'ont rien à envier à une vraie ville! Il y a des magasins, des cafés, un cinéma, une salle de bal, une salle de concert et même une station thermale dans les montagnes pas loin.

\- Mais il y a des gens dans cette ville? » fit l'Italien bavard.

\- Oui, d'anciens élèves qui ont choisi de rester ici à la fin de leurs études pour la plupart.

\- Alors... Tous les gens à l'intérieur des barrières ont un pouvoir? » demanda timidement la gamine blonde assise avec son frère.

\- Oui, même les professeurs.

\- Et vous, madame? C'est quoi, genre, votre pouvoir? »

Luna se tut un instant. Elle essayait de peser ses mots pour faire une réponse simple. La plupart des nouveaux élèves mettaient beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre la complexité de certaines capacités.

\- Je suis un détecteur, » dit-elle finalement. « Je peux savoir qui a un pouvoir et en quoi il consiste. Au fait, Feliks, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le dénommé Feliks que la plupart prenaient pour une fille à cause de l'uniforme féminin qu'il portait. Certains se mirent à rire.

\- Ben, l'uniforme des garçons est, genre, totalement pas mignon!

\- Bon, laisse ça, on en reparlera plus tard. »

Elle soupira, vérifia que plus personne ne levait la main, jeta un regard aux notes qu'elle avait préparé et poursuivit :

\- Donc voilà pour la présentation de notre pensionnat. Je vais maintenant énoncer les quelques règles de vie qui régissent cet endroit, histoire de mettre les nouveaux au courant et de rafraîchir la mémoire des habitués. »

Un soupir las parcourut l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Je sais, je sais, croyez-moi, ça ne plaît à personne mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, les jeunes, on écoute et on se tait, ok? » sourit-elle.

Le silence s'installa. Tout le monde faisait plus ou moins semblant d'écouter mais tout resta calme. Pas mal d'élèves sortirent leurs téléphones portables pour passer le temps.

\- Bien. Première règle : interdiction formelle d'utiliser son pouvoir pour nuire à quelqu'un. C'est valable partout sur le campus, et même en dehors du pensionnat. Si vous voulez régler des comptes, faites plutôt ça à l'ancienne, et de préférence là où il n'y aura pas de dégât collatéral, merci. Le mieux, serait de ne pas vous battre du tout, mais bon, on est réalistes ici. »

Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à un élève de cinquième année, un grand gaillard aux cheveux si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient gris, assis entre deux filles qui semblaient être ses sœurs. Ce dernier la gratifia, en retour, d'un sourire innocent qui semblait dire "tu peux me regarder comme ça autant que tu veux mais ça changera rien".

\- Seconde règle! » continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. « Il est strictement interdit d'avoir en sa possession de la drogue, de l'alcool, des cigarettes ou des armes, blanches ou à feu. Ivan, baisse ta main. Oui, les objets pouvant être utilisés comme massue sont considérés comme des armes, tuyaux et robinets compris. Et non, pour la dernière fois, ni toi ni ta sœur ne récupérerez ni la pioche ni le couteau, c'est bien clair? »

Elle soupira avec lassitude tandis que l'élève qu'elle visait, Ivan apparemment, baissait sa main et émettait un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme "kol kol kol".

\- Cet endroit est non-fumeur, je rappelle donc que les nouveaux sont supposés être indépendants de ce côté-là. Enfin, à votre âge, on n’est pas censé prendre ce genre de chose. On a bien eu des cas difficiles, mais l'infirmière s'y connaît en cure de désintoxication. Pour tout problème médical, voyez avec elle. On ne vend aucun de ces produits sur le campus, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes de ce côté-là. Normalement. »

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot en fixant d'un œil noir Gilbert et ses deux compères qui pouffaient de rire, assis au dernier rang, et lança un autre regard entendu à un mec de cinquième année avec des cheveux en crête, une écharpe rayée et une cicatrice sur le front. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un fauteur de trouble mais la co-directrice ne s'y trompait pas. Elle avait surpris ce gars à vendre de la drogue à ses camarades une fois, et si elle ne l'y avait plus repris, elle se méfiait encore.

\- Troisième règle : après vingt-deux heures, vous êtes TOUS supposés être dans vos chambres. Peu importe ce que vous y faites mais on ne traîne pas dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, sinon, gare à vous! Autre chose : vous êtes sensés dormir dans la chambre qui vous est attribuée. Pas de pyjama-party ou je-ne-sais-quoi-de-pas-net. »

Le ton de la jeune femme se radoucit brusquement lorsqu'elle poursuivit avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Cependant, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous sommes réalistes, ici. Vous êtes des ados, en pleine crise hormonale pour la plupart d'entre vous, je suis donc consciente que beaucoup vont enfreindre cette règle au cours de l'année. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'y a pas d'inspection des chambres à la nuit tombée. Je vous demande juste de faire mine de rien. Si l'envie vous prend de faire des cabrioles, c'est votre problème alors n'allez pas vous vanter de vos exploits personnels. Et laissez les autres dormir tranquillement, s'il-vous-plaît. Je rappelle également que le viol c'est mal, alors pas de ça ici! On ne rigolera pas avec ça, je vous préviens tout de suite. »

Le brouhaha de gloussements et de ricanements qui avait débuté au début de cette tirade se calma à ces mots...

\- Ah, j'oubliais! L'infirmière prescrit la pilule à toutes celles qui viendront la réclamer. Et elle distribue des préservatifs. Gratuitement. »

... Pour reprendre immédiatement dans une cacophonie d'éclats de rire. Les plus ingénus des élèves se contentèrent de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Luna attendit que le silence revienne avant de poursuivre ses explications.

\- Voilà, c'était les trois règles principales. A celles-là s'ajoutent des règles classiques de tout bon pensionnat : on ne sèche pas les cours, on porte son uniforme en classe, on ne s'aventure pas seul sur le campus en semaine et on ne se promène pas nu en dehors des douches. Francis, c'est pour toi que je dis ça, ok? »

Le dénommé Francis, le garçon blond du trio que la jeune femme fixait plus tôt, haussa les épaules avec classe avant de reporter son attention sur le décolleté de sa voisine de droite, sous l'œil hilare de ses deux compères. Ladite voisine, une jolie rousse de cinquième année, en remarquant ce qu'il faisait, lui mit une magnifique claque et échangea sa place avec un autre garçon assis à côté d'elle, probablement son frère vu la couleur de cheveux flamboyante qu'ils partageaient. Francis se frotta la joue en grimaçant tandis qu'un autre garçon, un blond ébouriffé à quatre rangées de sourcils qui s'était amusé à passer une cape noire par-dessus son uniforme, lui envoyait deux-trois insultes bien senties avec un pur accent British

Ce genre de scène devait être habituelle car Luna ne releva même pas et regarda sa montre.

\- Bon... Il est onze heures et demie et... je crois que nous avons terminé. Je vous invite donc tous à aller vous promener un peu, visiter l'établissement et rencontrer vos nouveaux camarades. Il est interdit d'aller en ville mais vous pouvez déjà aller voir la cour de récréation, la bibliothèque et le foyer. Le réfectoire ouvrira à midi et vous avez rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec vos professeurs principaux. La liste des salles du rendez-vous sera affichée dans la cour et ce sera aussi écrit sur les portes, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à trouver. Merci, à tous pour votre attention et je vous souhaite une dernière fois une bonne année scolaire au pensionnat Hetako! »

 

* * *

 

\- Luna! Luna! _Signorita_ Luna! Attendez! »

La co-directrice se retourna pour trouver un certain professeur italien qui lui courrait après. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour lui laisser le temps de la rejoindre, dissimulant un sourire derrière sa main.

\- Oui? Mr. Vargas? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Non, je vous poursuis simplement parce que j'adore courir, » ironisa-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Sérieusement, » se reprit-il, « j'ai l'impression que vous avez oublié d'indiquer deux ou trois informations dans la proposition d'emploi que vous m'avez envoyé...

\- Ah? C'est-à-dire? »

Romulus la regarda de travers tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- C'est-à-dire que je m'attendais à travailler dans un lycée renommé, pas à l'académie des X-men.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que nous étions chez les X-men. Ils ont certainement plus de revenus que nous. »

Romulus ne releva pas. Luna le regardait en souriant. Elle était devenue bonne psychologue à force de fréquenter des ados et savait pertinemment que l'homme en face d'elle essayait de cacher sa peur derrière son air agacé.

\- Je n'ai jamais remarqué le moindre phénomène étrange autour de moi, ni autour de mes jumeaux. En d'autres mots, nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

\- Seriez-vous en train de démissionner avant même d'avoir commencé les cours? »

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard acquiesçait.

\- Bon, très bien, vous êtes libre. »

Elle se retourna et reprit sa route, le laissant déconcerté par son soudain accord. Il la rattrapa, incertain.

\- Euh... Comment ça?

\- Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez partir quand bon vous semblera. En revanche, vos fils restent ici.

\- Comment? » s'indigna-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux en amande dans l'ambre de son regard.

\- Laissez-moi être franche avec vous, » reprit-elle avec douceur et délicatesse. « Bien que cela me dérangerait de rappeler notre ancien professeur d'Histoire sachant à quel point elle aime son travail au café qu'elle a ouvert en ville, vous n'êtes pas indispensable au fonctionnement du pensionnat. Votre pouvoir est loin d'être dangereux, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous ne l'avez pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps. Vous pourriez très bien partir et vivre votre vie sans jamais remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Vos fils, en revanche, ont chacun deux pouvoirs qui pourraient créer la panique si on les voit les utiliser en public, sans parler du choc moral s'ils n'y sont pas préparés. C'est pourquoi ils doivent rester ici.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous empêcher de partir.

\- C'est vrai. Mais si vous aimez vos enfants, vous comprendrez qu'ils sont mieux ici que nulle part ailleurs. D'autant plus, je crois savoir que vous avez du mal à vous trouver un emploi stable, n'est-ce pas? Ce serait terrible que vous et vos fils finissiez à la rue... »

Romulus ne répondit rien, troublé. Il pensa aux nombreux prêts qu'il devait rembourser et qu'il avait cachés aux jumeaux, aux appartements de plus en plus petits, à tous ces renvois. Quelques années de ce travail lui permettraient de rembourser toutes ses dettes. Il avait peur de cet endroit et des surprises qu'il lui réservait, mais peut-être valait-il mieux rester, le temps d'avoir réglé deux ou trois problèmes. Luna prit son silence pour un assentiment.

\- J'imagine, que la discussion est close? » s'enquit-elle.

\- Eh bien... Je suppose.

\- Bon. »

Elle commença à repartir mais le professeur la rattrapa.

\- Je peux juste vous poser une question, _mia bella_?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Quel est ce pouvoir dont vous me parliez?

\- C'est plus une capacité qu'un pouvoir...

\- Dites toujours.

\- On appelle ça, être un théosexué.

\- Euh? Hein?

\- Je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est considéré comme un pouvoir. Cela veut juste dire que vos capacités au lit sont très supérieures à la moyenne, sans raison apparente. Mais vraiment supérieures. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je suppose...

\- Sérieusement?! Dites, vous voulez pas qu'on aille vérifier ça dans ma ch... »

Et une baffe pour monsieur Vargas! Une!

 

* * *

 

La demi-heure passa très rapidement, si bien que les nouveaux, qui restaient agglutinés comme des grains de riz dans un onigiri, n'eurent pas grand-chose à visiter. Le groupe s'était simplement posté dans la cour de récréation, non loin de la porte de la cafétéria, et attendait l'ouverture de cette dernière dans un silence quasi-religieux, à peine troublé par les "vee~" répétitifs d'un certain italien. Comme si être nouveau dans une école ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que ce soit dans une école pour phénomènes. Le discours de la directrice faisait planer une appréhension lourde sur leurs épaules, et personne n'osait s'éloigner de sa classe. La plupart, s'ils étaient bien conscients des nombreux regards posés sur eux, faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Les joies de l'intégration...

Ailleurs dans la cour, on jouait à celui-qui-juge-le-mieux. En groupe de deux à six, les élèves ne quittaient pas leurs nouveaux camarades des yeux. Il y avait des paris sur quel genre de pouvoir aurait l'un ou l'autre, sur l'origine exacte ou le niveau scolaire. Les filles du "club de shipping" brouillonnaient frénétiquement en se demandant avec qui chacun des nouveaux irait le mieux. Et certains évaluaient le rapport "beauté/accessibilité" chez leurs nouvelles cibles potentielles. Bref, les suppositions allaient bon train et pas toujours dans le bon sens...

Le Bad Touch Trio était en pleine examen de la nouvelle classe, adossés à un mur. Ludwig était avec eux, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire en attendant le déjeuner. Et puis, la mauvaise humeur matinale passée, il trouvait ça assez amusant d'écouter passivement son frère lui chercher une fille potable dans le groupe.

\- La petite blonde. Si. Si, si, si, elle est mignonne! Choupinette et toute timide, dans le genre petite princesse en détresse.

\- Trop jeune, » rétorqua Francis. « Et vu comment le gars, là, lui tourne autour, elle doit pas être si naïve que ça...

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est _muy linda_ , » affirma Antonio après avoir vérifié que Bella était trop loin pour entendre.

\- Bon ok... L'asiatique, alors? La jolie avec les fleurs roses.

\- Il y a qu'une seule fille asiatique dans le groupe...

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal... » reconnut Francis. « Mais elle manque de formes. Pas vrai Lulu? »

Ludwig émit un son proche du grognement pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'avis.

\- Vous voyez, il est d'accord!

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Bon, bon, bon... Et celle-là, la latino? Elle est jeune mais elle est bien proportionnée, elle. Et j'aime bien son bronzage.

\- Hum? ... _Espera, chicos_! Je crois que je la connais...

\- _Was_?

\- Si, si, attendez, je sais que je l'ai déjà vue... Ah, mais oui! Je me rappelle, c'est ma cousine, Faustina, celle dont je vous avais parlé, qui habite au Brésil!

\- Ah, oui! La gamine sur les photos de quand t'étais petit, avec ton frère et toi? La vache, elle a changé!

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je l'avais pas reconnue!

\- Alors elle a un pouvoir elle aussi?

\- Ben, après tout, c'est courant dans une famille. Avec le nombre de fratries et de cousins qu'il y a ici...

\- Bon, vous venez? Je vais vous la présenter! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les quatre garçons marchèrent tranquillement vers le groupe des nouveaux, toute réserve anéantie par le lien de parenté. Antonio avançait en tête et attrapa sa cousine par derrière alors qu'elle essayait d'établir un semblant de communication avec le frère de la petite blonde. Elle hurla et envoya son pied dans les parties intimes de son agresseur (réflexe purement féminin) qui la lâcha dans un grognement de douleur et tomba au sol (une minute de silence pour la mort de sa virilité, paix à son âme...). Il geignit un petit moment, plié en deux, avant de se relever difficilement pour essayer de s'expliquer. Il y eu deux ou trois échanges de cris, tant en espagnol qu'en portugais, et soudain, les cousins se tombèrent dans les bras en riant de joie. Cela faisait bien six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, on les comprend!

Les avis de l'assistance étaient mitigés. Certains s'en fichaient comme de leur première chemise, d'autres se posaient visiblement trop de questions, et les derniers semblaient avoir envie de participer aux réjouissances, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait. Ludwig attendait juste que ça passe lorsqu'une main agrippa sa chemise pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna, baissa les yeux... et se pétrifia.

Deux grands yeux d'or étaient fixés sur lui, débordant d'innocence et de joie de vivre...

Des cheveux bruns-roux, lisses et soyeux, ponctués d'une mèche unique qui partait en une boucle adorable du côté gauche de sa tête...

Une peau de crème légèrement dorée par le soleil...

Des lèvres souriantes et rosées...

C'était Elle.

Le portrait craché de la fillette sur l'image qu'il avait gardé.

Une seconde plus tard, le charme se rompit. Ludwig constata rapidement que cette personne dont la main agrippait toujours sa chemise n'était pas une fille. Ce n'était pas Elle... C'était un jeune garçon. Un première année. Qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Décidément, il fallait qu'il se calme...

Mais ces yeux, ces cheveux, cette boucle, personne ne pouvait avoir les mêmes!

Mais... il en avait bien la preuve, en face de lui...

Peut-être était-ce bien une fille?

Non, c'était visiblement un garçon.

Mais, et si il avait un lien de parenté avec elle? C'était possible après tout! Ils se ressemblaient tant!

Non, il devait y avoir des tonnes d'italiens avec des yeux dorés et des cheveux comme les siens. Il n'était pas un spécialiste ethnique après tout.

Mais... Mais...

\- Mais quoi, à la fin! » lâcha le blond à voix haute, comme à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions.

Il avait pris un visage si effrayant que le petit brun lâcha immédiatement son haut, des larmes de terreur dans les yeux.

\- D... Désoléééé! Je voulais pas! J'ai rien fais! Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre! Pardon! Pardooooon! »

Ludwig mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était lui qui effrayait tant le jeune italien et reprit rapidement une expression normale pour essayer de le calmer, ce qui marcha moyennement.

\- Désolé, c'est pas contre toi. J'ai cru que... Hum? Mais tu ne serais pas l'un des fils du nouveau prof d'Histoire?

\- Ah? Si, si, c'est ça. Je suis Feliciano. _P... Piacere di conoscerti_! » sourit le plus jeune malgré quelques tremblements résiduels qui ne tardèrent pas à cesser.

\- Heu... Ok, comme tu dis... Moi c'est Ludwig.

\- Ludwig... » répéta doucement l'Italien.

Son sourire parut devenir plus sincère alors que la peur qu'il lui avait d'abord inspiré disparaissait.

\- Ludwig, » dit-il encore. « C'est un joli nom!

\- Ah, heu, merci. »

Ils se turent tous deux. Ils se regardaient, se jugeaient des yeux, comme une gêne et une légère rougeur installées sur le visage de l'un et de l'autre. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça un moment si Romano ne les avait pas aperçu. Un signal d'alarme s'alluma brusquement dans le cerveau de l'aîné des jumeaux.

\- _Feli! Vieni qui, adesso_!

\- _Ah? Si, fratello_? »

Feliciano s'empressa de revenir auprès de son frère qui lui agrippa le bras fermement, comme pour l'empêcher d'y retourner.

\- T'approche pas de lui, crétin.

\- Ve? Pourquoi? Il a rien fait? Bon, il crie un peu mais...

\- Je m'en fiche, t'approches pas de lui. Il m'inspire pas du tout confiance, ce gars-là. »

Feliciano ne répondit pas. Plus loin, Ludwig parlait avec son frère, le regard dans le vague. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de l'italien...

 

* * *

 

\- _Hey, guyyyyyys_! »

Le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme vers le nouveau venu. C'était un jeune américain aux cheveux entre le blond et le châtain clair qui semblait tenir quelque chose d'invisible dans sa main. Ce quelque chose semblait d'ailleurs se débattre mais il n'en avait cure.

\- Je suis Alfred Jones, » déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, « et je suis _the HERO_ de cette école, alors si vous avez le moindre problème, faut venir me voir, d'accord? »

Léger hochement de tête général. Satisfait, Alfred attrapa de sa main libre la chose invisible qui se débattait toujours et la poussa devant lui. Les élèves les plus proches purent entendre une petite voix à peine plus bruyante qu'un murmure et qui ne semblait pas appartenir à l'Américain, disant :

\- Alfred, s'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi! »

Mais ce dernier ne parut pas l'entendre et se contenta d'éclater de rire sans la moindre raison.

\- Alors le truc que vous voyez pas, là, c'est mon frère. Dis bonjour Matthew!

\- Alfred, ça sert à rien...

\- Aller! »

Soupir de la part de la chose invisible. Une forme se traça lentement dans l'air, à peine discernable. Un jeune garçon qui ressemblait énormément à Alfred leur fit signe d'une main transparente.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre école, » dit-t-il doucement. « J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien... »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il disparut à nouveau. Son frère fit la moue quelques secondes et le lâcha. On entendit des bruits de pas, puis plus rien.

\- Mattie est un peu timide, » expliqua Alfred, un sourire de benêt collé sur la figure. « Pas comme moi! Heureusement qu'il a son héros de grand frère pour l'aider, hein! Enfin, bref... En tant que super-président du super-club de super-aide aux étudiants, je veux m'assurer que vous arriverez tous à vous intégrer. Et la première étape c'est... On se disperse! Allez voir les autres et faites-vous des amis! Je ne veux voir personne tout seul! »

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottements. Les élèves venaient quand même de voir un mec invisible et timide leur souhaiter la bienvenue, alors l'intégration, pour l'instant... Finalement, après quelques instants d'hésitation, il y eu du mouvement : Antonio prit Faustina par la main pour aller lui présenter sa petite amie, vite suivi par ses deux amis et Ludwig. Feliciano partit à leur suite sans écouter les grognements de son frère qui venait avec lui pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher du grand blond. Mei alla rejoindre Elizaveta pour parler Yaoi. Vash et Lili s'éloignèrent en direction d'un gars brun avec des lunettes, une mèche rebelle et un grain de beauté, qui lisait tranquillement sur un banc non loin, et firent mine de lui dire bonjour. Feliks repéra de loin son nouveau camarade de chambre et fila l'embêter. Tino et Peter s'éloignèrent en se racontant des blagues. Quand à Kiku... Eh bien, il s'était contenté de rester immobile en espérant que l'américain ne le remarquerait pas. Peines perdues.

\- Eh, toi là, comment tu t'app... Eh, mais c'est pas toi le japonais à la grenouille de tout à l'heure? _Nice show_!

\- Si, c'est moi. _Hajimemashite, Arufuredo-kun_.

\- Hein? Ouais, comme tu dis... Bref, t'as pas entendu? Va te faire des amis!

\- Hum... » hésita Kiku. « C'est-à-dire que je préférerais rester seul...

\- Quoi? Tu veux pas te faire des amis?

\- Si, certainement... mais... je préfère ne pas... m'imposer?

\- Attend, attend! Si tu t'imposes pas un peu, comment tu veux te faire des amis? Ça va prendre trois plombes, personne te remarquera et tu finiras comme Mattie! En plus, je parie que t'as personne que tu connais ici, vu que t'es nouveau et tout! Tu dois te sentir trop seul...

\- Heu... Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, en fait... et je ne me sens pas...

\- C'est décidé! Je serais ton premier ami!

\- Eh?

\- Bah, oui! T'as besoin de compagnie, il te faut de l'aide! C'est le travail d'un héros d'aider les gens seuls et dans le besoin!

\- Ah, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire! Comme je te l'ai dit...

\- N'importe quoi! Tu vas voir, je serai ton héro! Avec moi, tu te feras des amis en moins de deux! »

Et Alfred lâcha un rire tonitruant en attrapant Kiku par les épaules. Ce dernier se raidit à cause du contact physique auquel il n'était pas habitué. Décidément, cette année scolaire allait être... Pour le moins... Particulière.


	4. Une question d'autorité

\- Mais oui, vas-y! Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu n'as pas à t'en faire comme ça pour moi! » fit Tino en riant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces deux phrases aient de telles conséquences. Quand, après être allés récupérer leur déjeuner à la cafétéria, Peter avait manifesté l'envie d'aller saluer son cousin qui mangeait tout seul à sa table, il l'avait assuré que ça ne lui faisait rien qu'il le laisse pour le déjeuner et qu'ils pourraient sociabiliser chacun de leur côté de cette façon.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

A l'instant même où le petit garçon pas-si-petit-parce-qu'en-fait-il-a-rajeuni eut quitté son champ de vision, Tino sentit une aura menaçante qui venait droit vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour se retrouver face à une paire d'yeux aussi glacés que des icebergs. Il lâcha un petit cri de terreur extrêmement viril et fit de son mieux pour ne pas renverser son plateau. Le géant n'en avait cure apparemment, le fixant toujours de ce regard impassible.

\- T.. Tu sais qu... Que c'est malpoli de fixer quelqu'un c... comme ça? »

Le géant, Berwald si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour l'entraîner entre les élèves qui se pressaient pour aller chercher leur pitance. Tino n'osa pas se débattre, autant par crainte de vexer l'individu que de peur de faire tomber son plateau.

Ils arrivèrent à une table, un peu plus loin dans le réfectoire. Trois personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Tino reconnu d'abord le blond aux cheveux défiant la gravité qu'il avait vu dans la section des troisièmes années, au début du discours de bienvenue. Il était présentement occupé à parler bruyamment, un air idiot au visage – il y en avait beaucoup des comme ça, dans cette école? A côté de lui, deux blonds un peu plus petits mangeaient en silence. Leurs cheveux étaient si pâles qu'ils pouvaient passer pour blanc ou gris, pourvu qu'il y ait assez de lumière. Le plus grand avait une barrette en forme de croix dans les cheveux et le plus petit avait une peluche de macareux sur les genoux. Ils avaient un fort air de famille, renforcé encore par leur même expression ennuyée.

Berwald amena Tino à la table, lui prit son plateau et le posa à côté du sien. L'injonction était évidente. Tino décida de ne pas se poser de question et s'assit docilement. Après tout, s'il pouvait se faire des amis dès le premier jour, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, non?

\- Ooh? Alors c'est lui ton coup de foudre, Ber'? » s'écria le gars aux cheveux en crête tandis que le plus grand s'asseyait à son tour. « Je pourrais être le témoin à vot' mariage? »

Il éclata de rire tandis que le gars à la barrette lui jetait un regard mi-agacé mi-pris de pitié. Tino ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Et comment tu t'appelles, _dukke_? 

\- Heu... Moi c'est Tino.

\- T'as un accent, hein? Tu viens d'où?

\- J'habitais à Helsinki, en Finlande.

\- Ahah, bienvenue dans le club des nordiques, vieux! »

Tino s'efforça de sourire en frappant dans la main que l'autre lui tendait.

\- Moi, c'est Mathias, j'suis du Danemark, c'est là d'où viennent les plus grand rois d'Europe! Alors tu peux m'appeler King si tu veux! »

Tino ne releva pas.

\- Eux, là, c'est Lukas et Emil. Dites bonjour, les gars! »

Lukas, le gars à barrette, hocha la tête avec une mimique qui aurait put s'apparenter à un sourire et Emil, celui avec le macareux, lâcha un petit "b'jour".

\- Ils sont norvégiens mais ils vivaient en Islande parce que... euh... y avait un truc avec leur grand-mère... je sais plus. 'fin bref, voilà! Ah, et j'espère que Ber' s'est déjà présenté?

\- 'ui.

\- T'as dit que t'étais suédois?

\- N'n.

\- Ben voilà! On a fait le tour! Bienvenue à Hetako, p'tit!

\- Heu... merci. »

Le silence se fit. Tino attaqua son plateau. Il commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, sûrement grâce à l'atmosphère joyeuse que Mathias arrivait à mettre en place rien qu'en parlant tout seul. En tout cas, ça marchait sur lui. Le danois avait l'air d'être le plus sympathique des quatre, bien qu'un peu exubérant…

\- Aller, Ber', tu peux nous le dire, maintenant. »

Tino releva la tête. Mathias était penché sur un Berwald qui l'ignorait royalement, le scrutant d'un air malicieux.

\- ... D' quoi?

\- Rooh, fais pas l'innocent! Son pouvoir! »

Tino s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau et se mit à tousser. Il dut rassurer les deux plus âgés qui le regardaient avec inquiétude et attendirent que sa crise passe pour continuer leur conversation.

\- R'pport à l' nat're. C'mme vous trois. Pu'ssant auss'.

\- T... Tu détectes les pouvoirs?

\- Aha, nan, p'tit! C'est pas ça. Je t'explique : ton fiancé, là, il peut voir les auras.

\- Ce n'est pas mon... les auras?

\- Yep! En gros, il peut savoir des trucs sur toi comme ton humeur, ta personnalité, ta santé et d'autres trucs rien qu'en te regardant. »

Tino écarquilla les yeux. Berwald, de son côté, mangeait son repas (du poisson bouilli dans une sauce inconnue) d'un air absent.

\- C'est... vrai?

\- Bah oui! Et il voit aussi les âmes soe... »

Mathias ne put continuer, une main s'appliquant désormais à l'étrangler avec le nœud de sa cravate. Les quatre autres adolescents du groupe observèrent avec fascination son visage passer du beige au rouge, puis au blanc tandis qu'il se débattait avec sa corde de fortune tout en faisant de grands gestes pour intimer à son agresseur de le lâcher.

\- Berwald, je sais qu'il est chiant mais faudrait peut-être éviter de le tuer. Ça fait moyen, un meurtre, sur un CV, » déclara finalement Lukas en salant distraitement son plat.

Le plus grand parut peser le pour et le contre quelques instants avant de lâcher son camarade qui venait de prendre une intéressante couleur bleu-vert. Tino se demanda un instant si cette scène était habituelle, et conclut de la mine blasée de tout le monde que c'était le cas.

Mathias eut besoin d'une minute ou deux pour se reprendre, forçant de l'air dans sa gorge tout en desserrant frénétiquement l'instrument de torture inclut dans son uniforme. Tino attendait qu'il poursuive sa phrase mais le danois estimait visiblement que continuer à parler des capacités de Berwald risquait d'être un peu dangereux pour lui.

Tout le reste de la conversation s'orienta sur les pouvoirs des trois autres garçons de la table, sur les cours et sur la visite du campus qui avait lieu le lendemain. C'est ainsi que Tino apprit que Lukas pouvait se transformer en nuage de fumée pendant presque une minute en plus d'être inscrit dans le club de sorcellerie de l'école, qu'Emil contrôlait plus ou moins bien le vent et que Mathias pouvait renverser un verre en essayant de contrôler l'eau qu'il y avait dedans.

Il y eut aussi un grand moment de panique de la part du petit finlandais lorsque le macareux en peluche d'Emil, qui jusque-là s'était tenu tranquille et immobile sur ses genoux comme n'importe quelle peluche normale leva la tête et se mit à parler avec une voix tellement bad ass qu'il aurait pu passer sans problème pour le chef d'un gang yakuza. Lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer, le plus jeune lui expliqua qu'un élève de leur classe, un certain Long, avait tendance à donner vie aux peluches les plus proches de lui lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, et donc que ce n'était plus étonnant d'en croiser à longueur de temps parce qu'il ne savait pas les ramener à la normale.

Il remarqua également que le danois n'arrêtait pas de draguer son voisin norvégien qui ne lui répondait qu'en l'ignorant. Tous trois étaient en troisième année, ainsi que Berwald. Cependant, plus personne n'osa parler du suédois. Son "avertissement" avait été très clair : il était le seul à avoir le droit de parler de lui à Tino.

Le finlandais en était un peu inquiet. Et légèrement en colère aussi. Ils s'étaient à peine rencontrés et déjà Berwald se montrait autoritaire envers lui. Sérieusement, il aurait pu au moins lui demander son avis avant de décider qu'il était sa femme. D'où est-ce qu'il l'appelait "sa femme", d'ailleurs? Il était un mec, nan mais oh! Et puis il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec un inconnu, surtout aussi menaçant! Alors il allait falloir qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux, histoire que le suédois comprenne que le fait de lire son aura ne lui donnait pas un quelconque droit de propriété!

Tino se tourna vers son voisin, pressé de mettre les choses au clair. Ce dernier le toisa de son regard bleu glacé avec un air si affreusement menaçant que le petit blond décida qu'il allait peut-être reporter cela à un autre moment…

 

* * *

 

\- Eh, Arthur! Tu te rappelles de moi, _eyebrow-jerk_? »

Arthur leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire en mangeant ("Se délivrer des sortilèges et de la fatalité" par Patrick Guérin) pour les poser sur la courte silhouette de Peter qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Son visage traversa toute une panoplie d'émotions, de la joie à la colère en passant par la nostalgie, avant d'opter pour un petit sourire amer.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, _little brat_! » dit-il en posant son livre.

N'importe qui se serait offusqué de l'insulte mais Peter eut un petit rire.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé comme ça, j'ai renversé la poubelle avec mon vélo et tu m'a obligé à tout ramasser.

\- Tais-toi! Je t'ai quand même couvert quand oncle Roy a trouvé des boites de conserves dans les buissons!

\- Mais tu m'as grondé à sa place.

\- T'avais besoin d'une leçon, _young man_! »

Peter sourit avec malice et commença à manger ses frites.

\- On se disputait tout le temps, hein? Je me rappelle plus pourquoi.

\- Moi non plus. Mais bon, tu étais tellement gamin…

\- T'as pas changé, _big jerk_.

\- Toi encore moins, _little brat_. »

Peter eut l'air vexé et Arthur se rendit compte que ce n'était pas très délicat de lui dire ça alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à grandir. Il voulut changer de sujet immédiatement et plongea son regard dans son riz au curry.

\- Justement, en parlant de ça, comment vont oncle Roy et aunt Joan? On n’a pas reçu de nouvelles depuis notre départ. »

Peter se tut un instant. Une ombre passa sur son visage mais Arthur ne vit rien, trop occupé à mélanger le riz dans sa sauce.

\- Ils sont un peu malade mais ils vont bien, » fit enfin Peter en reprenant son sourire. « Ils sont restés en Angleterre alors tu ne pourras pas les voir. Ils sont très occupés en ce moment. Ils font des trucs importants! » ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'arrogance.

\- Ah, » se contenta de répondre Arthur.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Peter était son cousin mais il le considérait comme son petit frère auparavant. Un petit frère très agaçant, extrêmement turbulent et incapable de suivre un ordre mais un petit frère qu'il adorait, même s'il refuserait toujours de l'admettre. A l'époque, ils ne vivaient qu'à quelques rues l'un de l'autre et, comme oncle Roy et Tante Joan travaillaient beaucoup, Peter venait systématiquement jouer chez lui et l'embêter.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant qu'il ne déménage avec toute sa famille pour s'installer ici, sur le campus du pensionnat Hetako. Il n'avait alors que dix ans et était le seul enfant de sa fratrie à ne pas encore avoir découvert ses pouvoirs, au grand amusement de ses frères et de sa sœur qui passaient leur temps à lui jouer des tours et à se moquer de lui parce qu'il était le plus jeune.

Les Ombres de Carwin lui avaient donné des cauchemars à l'époque, et il avait failli faire une attaque lorsque Boule de neige, le petit lapin blanc qui avait malheureusement fini enterré dans le jardin après une malheureuse rencontre avec le chat de la voisine, était apparu dans sa chambre en titubant, la fourrure tachée de sang et de terre. Pour le coup, Allister était si fier de son tour qu'il n'avait pas hésité à se dénoncer devant toute la famille. Il y avait aussi Fiona, la seule fille de la famille, qu'on avait retrouvée dans le coma, allongée sur son lit. Oscar, son frère jumeau, s'était alors mis à voir des fantômes, dont le sien, et l'avait aidée à regagner son corps tranquillement. Tout ça sans compter leur mère, Bodescia, qui n'avait pas son pareil en sorcellerie et leur père qui se spécialisait en magie verte.

Une vraie famille de fous qui l'avait poussé à bout de nombreuses fois. Mais malgré cela, il avait toujours été impatient de se découvrir des pouvoirs, lui aussi. Il adorait aider sa mère dans ses rituels de sorcellerie et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était une passion pour lui, même s'il ne présentait visiblement aucun don pour les sorts ou les potions que ses parents créaient à la chaîne.

Il lui avait fallu attendre ses douze ans pour découvrir qu'il pouvait lancer des malédictions. Allister l'avait mérité, cette fois-là. Pendant une semaine, il avait été incapable de faire un pas dehors sans que des oiseaux ou des rats ne l'attaquent sauvagement et il avait fallu toute la concentration de Bodescia pour confectionner un anti-maléfice. Arthur en riait encore mais son second pouvoir avait vu le jour presque aussitôt. Et il se serait volontiers passé de celui-ci...

Un coup de pied dans la jambe de la part de l'agaçant petit garçon l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Il se recula par réflexe, comme s'il avait été brûlé, avant de se souvenir que Peter était de sa famille. Il se reprit et décida de laisser de côté sa réserve pour relancer la conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à te faire des amis?

\- Oui, » fit Peter avec fierté comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi en soi.

Cela fit sourire Arthur qui savait bien qu'il se faisait mousser.

\- Beaucoup? » fit-il innocemment.

\- Bien sûr! » répondit Peter avec un enthousiasme trop grand pour être vrai.

\- Ah bon? Combien? » demanda l'Anglais avec malice.

La mine de son cousin se décomposa alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre.

\- Euh, bah, je compte pas mes amis, non plus hein!

\- Dis-moi leurs noms, alors!

\- Euh... Leurs noms... »

Le petit garçon s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son mensonge tandis qu'Arthur riait sous cape.

\- Il y a Tino, déjà... Et puis...

\- Et puis?

\- Euh... »

Peter tourna la tête, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose à dire. Il aperçut Tino assis avec quatre autres garçons et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Eux, là! On est devenus amis, heu... tout à l'heure!

\- C'est vrai?

\- Vrai de vrai!

\- Et leurs noms? »

Peter ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il était vraiment au fond du trou cette fois. Devant sa gêne évidente, Arthur ne put réprimer un rire que le plus jeune prit très mal :

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, d'abord, hein? » fit-il d'un air agressif

\- Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout! » voulut le calmer Arthur. « Et puis, comme tu es petit tu risques de te faire chahuter alors il vaut mieux que tu…

\- Oh, c'est bon! » s'impatienta Peter. « C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment que huit ans, hein!

\- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, oui? » s'énerva Arthur.

\- Je te parle sur le ton que je veux!

\- T'as vraiment pas changé, à tous les niveaux! T'es toujours aussi borné!

\- Et toi, toujours aussi je-sais-tout, _stupid eyebrows_!

\- Je sais mieux que toi, en tout cas, _little brat_!

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu déjeunes tout seul?!

D'un geste des bras, Peter désignait les quatre autres chaises vides de la table où ils étaient installés. Arthur pâlit un instant.

\- Ç… Ça n'a rien à voir! » finit-il par déclarer avec mauvaise foi.

\- Pff… » souffla Peter avec agacement. « Tu sais quoi? Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi on se disputait, _you stupid jerk_! »

Sur ces mots, il se leva avec son plateau et s'en alla, laissant seul son cousin dans son splendide isolement.

 

* * *

 

Quelque table plus loin, un Espagnol, un Français et un Allemand guettaient la scène.

\- Et… Stop! Ça fait combien de temps? »

Gilbert arrêta le chronomètre et regarda le résultat avec un sourire amusé.

\- Trois minutes, trente-cinq secondes. Kesese, je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un tient aussi longtemps! »

Ils étaient huit à la table. Bella discutait avec Faustina, assise en face d'elle. A côté de la belge, on trouvait Antonio, Francis et Gilbert qui venaient de s'éclater à mesurer le temps qu'avait mis Peter à se barrer. En face, il y avait Ludwig, Feliciano et enfin Lovino coincé entre son frère et la brésilienne qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela si l'espagnol bizarre qui se retrouvait en face de lui ne le regardait pas à la moindre occasion avec un air trop étrange. Un genre de sourire idiot et un regard un peu dans la lune. Un peu comme s'il était shooté mais pas vraiment. Lovino n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait plutôt avoir peur ou se mettre en colère alors il faisait les deux.

Il ne serait jamais venu à cette table de sa propre volonté mais il s'était donné comme devoir de s'assurer que son frère ne devienne pas trop proche de celui qu'il avait vite renommé "le connard bouffeur de patates" en voyant la quantité de pomme de terre qu'il s'était servi au déjeuné. Le petit brun semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'accrocher au blond comme une moule à son rocher à la moindre occasion.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air comme ça mais avec son regard d'imbécile heureux et ses mots puérils, Feliciano était capable de s'incruster dans un groupe de personne aussi naturellement que s'il y avait toujours été. Il commençait par quelques commentaire innocents placés ça et là dans la conversation, puis il posait quelques questions, écoutait d'un air fasciné et, au final, c'est tout naturellement qu'il se retrouvait à déjeuner avec ses nouveaux amis qui étaient de parfaits inconnus à peine deux minutes plus tôt sans que personne ne trouve cela déplacé.

\- Ve… Il est si méchant que ça? » demanda innocemment Feliciano tandis que Gilbert et Antonio se moquaient encore de l'Anglais.

Gilbert lâcha un rire inquiétant en se tournant vers le jeune italien qui se mit à trembler de peur.

\- C'est la plus grande terreur du pensionnat, » fit l'albinos sur un ton d'histoire d'horreur. « Il kidnappe les premières années et utilise leurs entrailles pour aider sa mère à créer des potions. Et si quelqu'un essaie de l'en empêcher, il lui jette une malédiction encore plus terrible que dans "la Belle et la Bête"! On le surnomme… "Arthur, le maudit"… »

Feliciano se mit à pleurer, terrifié, et s'accrocha au bras de Ludwig. Un peu plus et il faisait dans son pantalon. L'allemand eut une expression située à mi-chemin entre la gêne et l'agacement avant d'expliquer au petit italien peureux que c'était juste une blague idiote et que non, Arthur ne viendrait pas chercher ses boyaux pour en faire une soupe immonde qu'il forcerait les gens à boire. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça, d'ailleurs?

Finalement, après encore quelques minutes de conversation plus ou moins intelligente (« Regardez, je suis une awesome licorne! » « Gilbert, enlève tout de suite cette carotte de ton front »), Bella décida d'aller aider Faustina à trouver sa salle de classe et embrassa Antonio avant de partir.

\- Tu vas me manquer, _mijn liefde_!

\- C'est toi qui vas me manquer, _mi corazón_!

\- Tu vas me manquer plus, _lieverd_!

\- Non, c'est toi qui vas me manquer le plus, _mi tesoro_ …

\- Mais putain, allez vous trouver une chambre et arrêtez de faire chier! »

Après cette intervention très distinguée de la part d'un italien que nous ne nommerons pas, Bella lâcha enfin son petit ami et partit avec une brésilienne morte de rire. Francis se leva à son tour, histoire d'aller taquiner/draguer/faire chier son anglais favoris qui finissait tranquillement son repas sans se douter du fléau qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Lovino pour enfin poser LA question :

\- Sérieux, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, _stronzo_? »

Antonio eut l'air un peu gêné sans pour autant perdre le sourire idiot qu'il affichait. Lovino avait vraiment envie de lui donner un gros coup de poing dans la figure, histoire de lui enlever cette expression stupide qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle de son frère.

\- En fait, je me disais que si ta tête était un peu plus rouge, elle aurait l'air d'une grosse tomate mûre avec des cheveux et que ce serait trop mignon.

\- _C-cosa_? »

Lovino faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça. Mignon? Il venait de dire qu'il serait mignon? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce putain de connard de merde fétichiste des tomates là! D'accord, les tomates c'était vachement bon et il était le premier à crier haut et fort que leur découverte était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à la cuisine italienne. Mais bordel, il n'avait pas le droit de dire que quelqu'un serait mignon s'il ressemblait à une tomate! Et puis il n'était même pas mignon, il était viril et séduisant comme tout bon italien, na! D'accord, il lui manquait quelques centimètres et un peu de muscle mais putain, il préférait ça plutôt que ressembler à l'autre connard d'aryen sur lequel son frère était pratiquement greffé et même sans ça il n'était PAS MIGNON, BORDEL!

Antonio le regardait toujours et son expression idiote fit soudain place à la stupéfaction pure et simple. Quoi encore?

\- _Increíble_ ... j'avais raison, c'est juste… _tan adorable… demasiado lindo_ … »

Comprenant que son propre visage venait de le trahir, Lovino rougit encore plus – de colère, putain! Pas comme une putain de collégienne à qui on fait un compliment, compris? – et, pour faire bonne mesure, fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il avait vu sa gueule d'abruti : envoya son poing en plein dans le visage d'Antonio qui tomba de sa chaise en gémissant. Puis il se leva, alla posa son plateau au nettoyage, revint, attrapa son frère par le bras en l'engueulant pour rien et le tira hors de la cafétéria histoire de pouvoir gueuler sur quelqu'un. Feliciano était, par ailleurs, toujours scotché à Ludwig qui n'eut d'autre choix que se faire embarquer de force malgré les menaces de l'italien agressif.

Antonio se releva difficilement et lança un regard pitoyable à Gilbert qui était tout simplement mort de rire depuis le début de la scène.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? » demanda-t-il en essuyant son nez qui saignait avec sa serviette en papier.

\- Non, t'as dit juste ce qu'il fallait! » fit l'albinos sans cesser de rire à gorge déployée.

Il se leva, toujours hilare pour aller déposer son plateau au nettoyage. Mais, au moment où il revenait vers l'espagnol, il trébucha sur quelque chose et bascula. Il parvint cependant à se rattraper in extremis au coin de la table et se redressa. Il chercha du regard ce qui avait bien put le faire tomber mais, à part deux ou trois détritus qui s'étaient enfuis des poubelles, il ne vit rien de particulier.

Un peu plus loin, on entendit des bruits de pas précipités alors que la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrait d'elle-même…

 

* * *

 

\- Mei Wang?

\- _Zhé!_

\- Lili Zwingly?

\- _Ja!_

\- Vash Zwingly?

\- _Hier!_

\- Très bien, tout le monde est là. »

Romulus reposa son stylo. Les élèves de première année semblaient légèrement plus détendus que ce matin et il y avait déjà quelques bavardages assez discrets pour être ignorés. L'ambiance idéale selon le professeur.

Il était un peu nerveux. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça devant une classe. En général, il était très à l'aise avec les jeunes. Et puis il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un danger, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bon… On va commencer alors! » fit-il en souriant gaiement à sa classe.

Il prit les emplois du temps sur son bureau et entreprit de les distribuer tout en se présentant.

\- Je suis votre professeur principal, cette année. Nous avons deux heures de cours ensemble tous les lundis de 14h à 15h50 alors on prendra un peu de temps à chaque fois pour parler "vie de classe", ça vous va? »

Personne ne prit la parole, ce que Romulus interpréta comme un bon signe. Il avait à peine finit de distribuer que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau. Luna se tenait dans l'encadrement, hésitante. Romulus lui fit signe d'entrer et retourna à son bureau pour la laisser parler.

\- Bien, je vois que vous avez vos emplois du temps, » fit-elle. « Bien, alors, laissez-moi vous expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de l'école. »

Elle s'exprimait avec aisance et sa voix mélodieuse captivait naturellement l'attention.

\- Les cours commencent chaque jour à huit heures et se terminent à 15h50. Vous avez une récréation de 9h50 à 10h10 mais les professeurs ont l'autorisation de prendre sur ce temps pour terminer leur cours. La pause déjeuner se fait de 12h à 14h et la bibliothèque est ouverte à ce moment-là. Pour le diner, la cafétéria ouvre à 18h et ferme à 20h. Le temps libre entre la fin des cours et le dîner est consacrée aux clubs ou à l'étude. Les inscriptions auront lieu samedi prochain. Le mercredi après-midi, vous avez également un temps libre durant lequel vous pouvez aller voir vos professeurs pour approfondir vos cours. Et, pour finir, le couvre-feu commence à 22h, sauf le samedi et pendant les vacances où il est repoussé à 1h du matin, maximum. Des questions? »

Personne ne leva la main. En fait, personne n'avait vraiment retenu les horaires ou pris de notes mais ils n'allaient pas demander de répéter. Finalement, ça ressemblait à une école normale.

 

* * *

 

Il était 16h et il y avait une file longue de quarante-six kilomètres devant la machine à café de la salle des profs. A une table, Abelia Bonnefoy, la prof de littérature, se frottait les tempes en trempant un biscuit à la cannelle dans son café-crème.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? » fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Elle se retourna. Bodescia Kirkland, professeur d'anglais, la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. La jeune femme blonde revint à son café, trop découragée pour répondre aux provocations qui n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Sa rivale ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'approcha.

\- Aller, dis-moi, ils ont été sages? Ils n'ont pas discuté? Rien? »

Non, elle n'allait pas répondre… Elle n'allait pas répondre…

\- Les miens ont été parfaits. Même Alfred s'est tenu tranquille, tu imagines? En même temps, l'autorité ça se travaille, tu ne crois pas? »

Abelia se concentra sur le goût amer de sa boisson. Elle jeta un regard au cactus en pot qui décorait une étagère pas loin. C'était tentant mais elle allait s'abstenir.

\- Aller, dis-moi! Comment s'est comporté le trio infernal, hein? Ton petit Francis a écouté sa maman? Tu disais quoi, déjà? Ah oui : „Il n'osera jamais se comporter comme il le fait d'habitude avec sa mère comme professeur principal, je le connais mieux que cela!" C'est bien ça que tu m'as dit?

\- … Je te déteste. »

Le sourire de Bodescia s'élargit. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, fière comme un paon.

\- Tu te vanteras moins, la prochaine fois. Et rappelle-toi que tu me dois trois places de cinéma maintenant! » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

\- Espèce de fleur de macadam… » grommela Abelia en mordant rageusement dans son biscuit.

Elle se pencha pour sortir une pochette cartonnée de son sac et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Afonso Carriedo, le professeur de physique-chimie, se tenait devant elle, la regardant avec un sourire amusé. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Par précaution, Abelia rapprocha son café d'un air trop possessif pour être sérieux.

\- Un jour, il faudra que vous arrêtiez vos paris, toutes les deux, » fit l'hispanique avec un magnifique sourire colgate.

\- Ce sera pas demain la veille! » lança gaiement Aiyana Jones depuis la photocopieuse.

Il y eu un silence. Abelia se frotta encore le front avant d'avaler son café cul-sec. Afonso en profita pour faucher la moitié de biscuit restant et l'avaler, ni vu ni connu.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon adorable Francis soit devenu aussi… Aussi…

\- Indiscipliné? » tenta Folkert Bielschmidt depuis le coin de mur auquel il était adossé.

\- Tout ça c'est de la faute de ces deux imbéciles!

\- Eh, ne dis pas de mal d'Antonio, Abelia! » s'indigna Afonso, des miettes encore plein la bouche.

\- Par contre, pour Gilbert, tu peux, » ajouta Folkert qui était visiblement d'humeur bavarde.

L'Espagnol se tourna vers le grand blond qui terminait tranquillement un décaféiné.

\- Ça s'est passé comment, chez toi? » lança-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Folkert ne réagit pratiquement pas.

\- Il a encore fallut séparer Mathias de Lukas, Long et Andrès étaient de mauvaise humeur, les cours de diction de Berwald ne portent pas leurs fruits, et Ludwig s'est montré exemplaire, comme d'habitude.

\- Emil et Lukas n'ont pas fait de bêtise? » demanda Eric Bondvik en touillant son chocolat chaud.

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Pour rien. »

On le regarda de travers mais le prof d'SVT garda le silence avec un petit sourire en coin, leur faisant comprendre que non, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il dirait quelque chose sur lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer Jolan Edervari en pleine discussion avec Romulus au sujet de l'évolution des canons de beauté féminins en fonction des époques, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Les deux hommes saluèrent vaguement les autres personnes présentes tout en se dirigeant vers les casiers des professeurs. Jolan extirpa un magazine du capharnaüm monstrueux qui régnait dans le petit espace qui lui était réservé, puis ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Le tout sans cesser un seul instant leur discussion.

\- On dirait que Jolan s'est trouvé un ami… » commenta Khemet Hassan avec un visage encore plus neutre qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Jalouse? » demanda doucement Akhanta Karpusi.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Les yeux de la luxure ont des joies secrètes… » ajouta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Khemet la regarda d'un air à la fois blasé et confus.

\- Paul Eluard, » précisa la Grecque.

\- On s'en fout, » précisa l'Egyptienne.


	5. Une ville, des ados

\- Non, s'il-vous-plaît, restez groupés ! Ceux de devant, vous ralentissez, tout de suite ! C'est pas si compliqué de se tenir tranquille deux secondes, si ? Les garçons, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis il y a deux minutes ? Restez sur le trottoir, bon sang ! Lovino, tu m'écoutes ?! Feliciano, je sais que les papillons sont jolis mais tu pourrais rester avec le groupe, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Au milieu du troupeau d'adolescents qui formaient sa classe, Romulus faisait de son mieux pour rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui s'éloignait trop. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient excités à l'idée de découvrir le campus. Toute une ville construite pour quelques dizaines d'étudiants, il y avait de quoi être impatient. Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas se calmer ne serait-ce que le temps d'arriver au point de rendez-vous ?

\- Eh, les filles... et Feliks ! Vous êtes à la traîne, arrêtez de discuter. C'est pas possible, vous n'avez jamais fait de sortie de classe ou quoi ? … huit… neuf… Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Peter ? Ah, non, c'est bon, dix… Mais arrêtez de vous disperser ! Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à vous mettre en rang, quand même ! »

Sous l'effet de la menace du terrible « en-rang-deux-par-deux-comme-en-primaire », les adolescents finirent par se calmer légèrement et cessèrent de partir de tous les côtés. Romulus put enfin souffler et répondre d'un regard insolent à Luna qui l'avait laissé se dépatouiller tout seul, morte de rire en constatant le peu d'autorité qu'il avait sur sa classe.

C'était un samedi matin absolument magnifique. Pas un nuage dans le ciel et le soleil conservait encore sa chaleur estivale. Le week-end, une navette faisait l'aller-retour entre le centre-ville et le pensionnat, mais, par une journée aussi belle, Luna et Romulus avaient décrété d'un commun accord qu'un peu de marche ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux élèves. Mais le professeur italien ne s'était pas attendu à ce que certains se mettent à courir pour arriver plus vite tandis que d'autres restaient en retrait ou s'arrêtaient carrément pour discuter, ramasser des fleurs ou poursuivre des papillons…

Parfois il avait l'impression d'être un berger devant manœuvrer un troupeau de mules sans ses chiens…

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche plus ou moins régulière, le groupe arriva enfin au centre-ville. Vash tenait la main de sa sœur pour l'aider à suivre le rythme après lui avoir tressé une couronne de marguerites. Feliciano s'était arrêté de courir partout et s'était mis en devoir de fait rire Kiku qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure des blagues douteuses que l'italien lui sortait. Romano boudait. Peter riait avec Tino. Luna avait mis ses mains en œillères autour des yeux de Feliks pour qu'il arrête de courir à chaque vitrine qu'il voyait. Faustina et Mei parlaient manucure. Bref, tout allait relativement bien.

La ville en elle-même était très agréable. Les rues étaient larges et propres, malgré quelques emballages qui avaient mal visé les poubelles. Elles étaient aussi plutôt vides pour l'instant. Les commerces étaient nombreux et tous ouverts et la plupart des élèves étaient impatients de découvrir tout ce que renfermait cet endroit.

Kiku et Vash furent les seuls à écouter le speech de précautions que leur sortit Luna, les autres étant bien trop occupés à choisir dans quelle direction ils allaient s'aventurer en premier. Elle ne capta réellement leur attention qu'au moment où elle sortit de son sac une dizaine de cartes magnétiques multicolores qui devaient servir à payer leurs achats. Leurs parents s'étaient tous chargés d'y placer de l'argent de poche. Après encore quelques recommandations et leur avoir demandé d'être de retour au point de rencontre d'ici dix-sept heures, elle finit par leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et tous partirent de leur côté.

Enfin, tous sauf Feliciano et Lovino qui durent faire face à la volonté de leur père de « passer du temps en famille, pour une fois qu'on en a l'occasion ». Ça ne dérangeait pas Feliciano plus que cela. Mais pour ce qui était de son frère… Disons qu'il était d'humeur à bouder et que ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger.

\-  Alors, les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, là, maintenant ? »

Un gargouillement lui répondit et Feliciano attrapa son ventre, comme pour le faire taire. Romulus éclata de rire et Romano facepalma tandis que son frère essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer qu'il s'était levé tard et qu'il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de manger grand-chose. Le père des jumeaux coupa court aux bredouillements et proposa d'aller chercher de quoi se caler le ventre dans un café avant de commencer à visiter.

Ils en trouvèrent justement un au coin de la rue. Un charmant café avec une terrasse décorée de petits oliviers en pot et d'où s'élevait de la musique tunisienne. Sur la façade, un panneau ocre décoré d'éléphants noirs indiquait « _The Carthaginian_ ». Romulus ne sut pas très bien d'où vint le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillit au moment où il franchit la porte avec ses deux fils.

De délicieuses pâtisseries étaient exposées sur un comptoir en verre, juste à côté de ce qui devait être la porte de la cuisine. Des tables en bois sombre et verni attendaient les clients, affichant avec coquetterie des menus colorés. Une jeune femme finissait de passer la serpillière dans un coin du restaurant.

Elle avait une peau basanée, des cheveux noirs, bouclés et lustrés qui lui tombaient souplement sur la nuque, un port de tête fier mais responsable. Ses mains étaient grandes et ses membres vigoureux malgré sa taille mince et élégante. Elle portait un ensemble beige et simple qui semblait avoir été conçu pour la faire paraître plus haute qu'elle ne l'était malgré ses sandales plates. Elle termina sa tache avant de lever la tête vers ses clients avec un sourire franc. Ses yeux verts encadrés d'épais cils noirs croisèrent le regard brun de Romulus.

Il se pétrifia tandis qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

\- Romulus… » murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- E… Elyssa ? » répondit-il avec la même tête.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il fit un pas vers elle.

\- Elyssa c'est bien toi ? Ça fait si longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Il ne put poursuivre. Le seau dont se servait la jeune femme avait soudain eut la fantaisie de venir s'écraser contre son visage, le couvrant d'eau sale. Les jumeaux eurent heureusement le réflexe de s'écarter pour ne pas être aspergés.

La serpillière se jeta à son tour sur Romulus, cherchant à l'assommer avec son manche. Le professeur chercha à se défendre mais elle était rapide et tapait fort. Elyssa était immobile devant lui et le regardait fixement, son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une rage sans nom. A cette vue, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de brusquement se souvenir qu'ils avaient on-ne-sait-quelle-chose extrêmement importante à faire de l'autre côté de la ville.

Pour sa part, Romulus était trop occupé à faire face à la serpillière enragée pour remarquer la retraite stratégique de ses fils. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à agripper le manche, le seau revint en traître et lui faucha les genoux. Il s'écroula comme une bouse juste devant Elyssa qui posa un pied sur sa poitrine et appuya juste ce qu'il faut pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui briser les côtes s'il osait bouger le petit doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla-t-elle d'une voix plus tranchante qu'un scalpel. « Comment est-ce que tu OSES venir ici ?

\- J'accompagne les premières années en sortie ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton café !» répondit immédiatement Romulus, sachant par expérience qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier la jeune femme.

\- Pas « ici», dans ce café, connard, » siffla-t-elle. « Ici, dans cette ville, dans ce pensionnat, dans ce pays, putain !

\- Je suis le nouveau professeur d'Histoire !

\-  Professeur d'Histoire ? »

Elle eut un petit rire qui ne parvint qu'à la rendre encore plus effrayante.

\-  Sérieusement ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Ils n'engageraient jamais un imbécile comme toi ici, même si tu avais le pouvoir de transformer le charbon en diamant ou de ressusciter les morts ! Et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas !

\-  C-c'est pour mes fils qu'ils m'ont engagé ! Je te jure que je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! C'est le hasard !

\- Le hasard ? »

Elle rit à nouveau et appuya un peu plus sur la poitrine de Romulus qui bénit le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de porter des talons ce jour-là.

\- J'ai écumé les continents, fais le tour du monde et me suis enfin établie dans le pays le plus lointain que j'ai pu trouver par rapport à l'Italie et tout ça uniquement pour que tu me retrouves par pur hasard ? Par un PUTAIN de hasard ? »

Romulus ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur sa respiration pour ça.

\- Et puis sérieusement… Ces pauvres gosses vont avoir ce truc pour leur apprendre l'histoire ? Mais à QUOI pensaient les sœurs Chrones ! » ragea-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour sa victime.

Elle ôta son pied de la poitrine de Romulus qui crut pouvoir se lever avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à léviter. Sans rire. Non seulement il fallait qu'il retrouve cette rancunière mais qu'en PLUS elle soit télékinésiste ? Ce serait quoi ensuite ? La mafia allait se mettre à ses trousses pour avoir séduit la fille du parrain ?

Il fut suspendu en l'air, battant des bras comme un poussin pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre. Dans les yeux d'Elyssa, il n'y avait que de la tristesse, de la colère et du dégoût. Sans le moindre remord, elle leva le bras et lui mit la plus grande claque qu'il ait jamais reçu. C'est simple, il avait fait un tour sur lui-même sous l'impact. Il frotta sa joue brûlante mais elle n'avait pas terminé avec lui.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'autre joue, changeant sa pommette droite en marmelade. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle le tira en avant et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

Cette fois Romulus ne comprenait plus rien. Et il comprit encore moins quand elle le lâcha et qu'il fut littéralement éjecté par la porte du restaurant. Il atterrit sur le pavé, trempé, une joue cuite, l'autre en compote et des bleus aux genoux avec Elyssa qui lui hurla depuis l'entrée de ne même plus essayer de s'approcher de son café sous peine de se prendre le manche de son balais tellement profond dans le cul qu'il ressortirait par sa bouche. Et Romulus, comme tout homme fort et courageux dans ce cas de figure, fit la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit : il prit la fuite.

 

* * *

 

\-  Ve… T'es sûr que _Papà_ va se débrouiller ?

\- Mais oui, Feli. C'est pas une pétasse qui va en venir à bout, t'inquiètes. Puis il risque quoi, au pire ?

\- … Mourir ?

\- Ouais, bon oublie ça et viens, on va trouver autre chose à bouffer.

\- _Pasta_ !

\- Comme tu dis. »

 

* * *

 

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

 

* * *

 

\- FELICIANO ! OI, FELICIANOOOO ! BORDEL ! FELICIANO ! COMMENT T'AS FAIS POUR TE PERDRE DANS UNE PUTAIN DE VILLE POUR ETUDIANTS ! »

Lovino cessa de hurler un instant pour reprendre son souffle et donner un bon coup de pied dans le mur. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Pourquoi il s'inquiéterait pour ce petit con même pas fichu de suivre quelqu'un dans la rue ? Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il n'aimait pas être seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait un très bon sens de l'orientation et n'avait pas du tout peur de ne pas retrouver sa route sans quelqu'un avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui gueuler dessus s'ils se trompaient de chemin. C'était juste parce que ça le faisait chier que son putain de jumeau soit aussi con, voilà !

Exaspéré, il donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le mur, puis un autre, et d'autres encore. Il ne lui avait rien fait ce pauvre mur mais il avait franchement besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et cet amas de béton et de crépis était là au mauvais moment. Paix à son âme. Et puis tant qu'à faire, il montrait à toute la rue le vocabulaire raffiné et fleuri qu'il avait accumulé au cours des ans. C'est toujours bien d'étaler son talent !

\- Lovi ? »

L'italien s'arrêta net et leva le nez vers la gauche. Voilà qu'arrivaient vers lui cet abruti d'espagnol qui allait avoir droit à un coup de boule dans pas longtemps pour le surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser, son stupide pote albinos au rire flippant, le petit frère aryen bouffeur de patates dudit l'albinos et… Et ce connard de Feli accroché à lui comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis toujours et dégustant un putain de pain au chocolat, maxiformat s'il-vous-plaît, qu'il était prêt à parier qu'il avait été payé par l'aryen. Parfois, Lovino avait vraiment l'impression que le monde le haïssait et se foutait de sa gueule. A le connaître, Feliciano allait s'excuser d'avoir disparu comme ça, puis allait le supplier de venir avec eux faire on-ne-sait quelle activité de connard et, bien sûr, il allait finir par accepter pour qu'il lui lâche les basques.

Bon, au moins, le français blond pervers qui faisait des allusions sexuelles toutes les trois secondes ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Avec un peu de chance, il était resté au pensionnat pour draguer ou lire ou chanter ou danser un french-cancan ou jouer au f…

Juste derrière lui, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit brusquement. Une loque mal rasée aux boucles blondes tomba sur le trottoir tandis qu'un anglais aux gros sourcils dégainant une bombe lacrymogène au poivre et vêtu d'un magnifique caleçon aux couleurs de l'Union Jack sortait à sa suite en gueulant :

\- Et ne t'avises plus d'essayer de me toucher ou de regarder sous le rideau quand je suis dans la cabine, _you damn frog_ ! Ou je te jure que je te couvre de miel, que je t'attache à un poteau dans la forêt et que je t'y laisse jusqu'à ce que tu meures de faim, de froid, ou d'exsanguination à cause des insectes ! Et ensuite, quand tu seras mort je demanderai à mon frère de te ressusciter pour pouvoir te tuer à nouveau ! C'est clair, _you bloody wanker_ ?!

\- Mais, mon lapin... » commença Francis.

Il tendit une main vers l'Anglais dans l'espoir de recevoir de l'aide pour se relever mais se prit un coup de poivre à la place.

\- I SAID DO NOT TOUCH ME, BLOODY HELL ! »

Et il retourna dans le magasin en tapant des pieds comme une reine outragée. Francis se releva en versant de grosses larmes, plus à cause du poivre qu'autre chose, avant de remarquer ses amis et d'avancer vers eux en essayant de sourire tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

Romano en était sûr maintenant. Ce putain de monde se foutait de sa gueule.

 

* * *

 

Dix minutes. Cela faisait dix minutes que Kiku était debout au beau milieu de la rue, parfaitement immobile. Il avait de la chance qu'aucune voiture ne circule et, même si ça avait été le cas, il était assez probable qu'il n'ait pas bougé de toute façon.

Il était face à un dilemme.

Pas le genre de petit dilemme stupide du genre « moutarde ou ketchup? », non. Lui il faisait face à un vrai dilemme cornélien dans lequel aucune solution ne semblait satisfaisante. Face à lui : une boutique de mangas.

Il s'était promis, juré et répété qu'il ne retomberait plus dans le délicieux vice de l'otaku. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans cette école sous condition qu'il cesse d'ignorer le monde et qu'il sorte de son fanatisme pour les mangas, manwas, jeux vidéo, animes et toutes ces choses qui l'empêchaient de sociabiliser correctement. Il avait promis, il avait donné sa parole et, tel les samouraïs de l'aire Edo, il n'estimait rien de plus important que son propre honneur. Il respecterait son serment, sur sa vie!

…

En même temps... Ses parents n'étaient pas là... Et il était certain d'avoir entrevu la couleur d'une édition super rare de Sailor Moon...

… Non! Que diraient ses camarades s'ils le voyaient là, devant faire face à cette passion honteuse? Il était certain que la situation se prêterait à un seppuku!

… Mais... Mais ce n'était pas un crime d'aimer les mangas, non? Et puis, il n'aimait pas que ça non plus! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment accro... Après tout, est-ce que les vocaloids, ça comptait? Oui? Oh, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Et pour ceux qui n'étaient pas contents, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!

…

…

Oh mon dieu, ça y est, il devenait vulgaire! Même en pensée c'était impardonnable de dire de telles choses! Tiens, il allait faire un seppuku mental, voilà!

… Et en plus il était en train de devenir stupide... Et limite schizophrène. Bon sang, que faire! Ah, si seulement il avait encore sa chère DS pour se calmer les nerfs... Quel crime de l'avoir laissée chez lui... C'était le dernier modèle avec option 3D en plus...

Bon, ça faisait quinze minutes maintenant. Il serait peut-être temps de se souvenir comment marcher... Détourner le regard, trouver autre chose à faire... Est-ce que c'étaient des figurines High School of the Dead qu'il voyait dans la vitrine?! Juste à côté d'une... D'une taie d'oreiller représentant Miku Hatsune?!

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Kiku était dans la boutique. Les lieux étaient relativement simples : sol beige carrelé, murs blancs décorés de posters avec des prix en petit juste en dessous, rayonnages réguliers débordants de mangas, de goodies, de films et de jeux-vidéos sur tous les supports possibles... Bon sang, il venait d'ouvrir la porte du paradis!

Les allées semblaient vides pour l'instant. La vendeuse était assise à sa caisse et rejouait une scène de One-Piece avec ses figurines. Littéralement. Les figurines bougeaient et reproduisaient strictement les dialogues. Elles s'immobilisèrent un instant, comme si on avait mis la scène sur pause, lorsque la femme leva la tête pour lui dire qu'il y avait une promotion de -10% sur tous les articles, puis elles reprirent immédiatement lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux dessus.

Ça c'était _sugoi_ comme capacité!

Kiku se sentait bien. Il souriait. Pour la première fois depuis... Depuis... Longtemps. Il avait conscience qu'en faisant ça, il était semblable au fumeur qui reprend une cigarette après plusieurs mois d'abstinence. Mais il se sentait trop bien pour s'arrêter maintenant. Au diable sa promesse! Il n'avait pas juré sur son petit doigt non plus!

Heureux, il commença à parcourir les rayonnages en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien prendre. Ses parents lui avaient laissé une réserve d'argent de poche pour l'année en précisant qu'il ne devait s'en servir que pour acheter de quoi l'aider dans ses études... Mais bon, c'était important de se détendre pendant ses études. Sinon, on risquait la dépression.

Un coin du magasin était spécialement réservé au yaoi. Un petit groupe de filles était déjà en train de fangirler à voix basse. Kiku passa devant elles en faisant mine de ne rien voir, malgré un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jeter un œil aux images... Mais il avait sa fierté, il ne pouvait pas montrer publiquement qu'en plus d'être un incorrigible otaku, il était également accro au boys-love, c'était impensable!

Après avoir flâné vers les shonens, jeté un œil aux dvd, vérifié le prix de plusieurs poster, il décida d'aller s'intéresser au stock de jeux vidéos. Il tourna au coin de l'allée...

\-   _Uh? Kiku! Hey, how ya doin'_? »

… et zut. Il fit demi-tour en priant pour que l'américain qui admirait les graphismes sur la boite d'un des jeux oublie sur-le-champ qu'il l'avait vu.

Peine perdue, il entendait ses pas derrière lui.

Bon, se calmer et faire face à la situation comme un vrai japonais...

Kiku s'arrêta net et se retourna. Alfred lui rentra dedans, n'ayant pas eu le temps de freiner. Kiku n'eut même pas le temps de s'insurger contre cette intrusion dans son espace vital qu'il se sentit tomber vers l'arrière, repoussé par l'importante masse de l'américain. Le carrelage était glissant, impossible de retrouver son équilibre. Le sol se rapprochait, Kiku ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il s'attendit à l'impact mais, à la place, deux mains l'attrapèrent in extremis.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Alfred le tenait dans ses bras avec un grand sourire idiot.

\-  Whouh ! _That was close_ ! Mais je t'ai sauvé parce que je suis le plus grand de tous les HERO ! »

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de hurler à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot ? Enfin, il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il l'avait sauvé, il lui était donc redevable. Quelle était la traduction de la formule pour ce genre de situation, déjà ?

\- Tu m'as grandement aidé et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. »

Bon, ça sonnait mieux en japonais.

\- Aww, pas la peine de me remercier ! C'est normal entre potes, pas vrai ?

\- Heu… Entre quoi ?

\- Potes ? Copains ? Amis ? Tu sais, le genre de gars à qui tu pourrais demander ses cours ou raconter un fantasme sans être gêné ?

Kiku doutait que cela puisses arriver. Mais bon, si c'était ça la définition de l'amitié selon les Américains alors… Minute !

\- Heu… Nous nous connaissons depuis hier alors nous ne sommes pas vraiment…

\- Hey, j'ai dit que j'étais ton ami, pas vrai ?

\- O…Oui, mais…

\- Ooooh ! Je sais ! On va faire le tour de la ville ! Je connais tous les meilleurs endroits !

\- J… Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps ou…

\- C'est bon, j'ai rien a faire aujourd'hui ! Et puis, si on n'a pas le temps de tout faire, on pourra toujours revenir demain !

\- Mais… Tu n'étais pas oc… »

Kiku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Alfred s'élança hors du magasin et se mit à courir en riant comme un abruti, tenant toujours le japonais dans ses bras. Kiku hésitait entre se mettre à hurler, appeler au secours ou frapper son ravisseur pour qu'il le lâche. Puis il décida de la jouer subtile et d'attendre un moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir. Alfred avait certainement toute la bonne volonté du monde mais Kiku était positivement incapable de s'entendre avec quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement aucune notion de dignité ou de respect des distance.

 

* * *

 

Toujours dans l'allée des jeux-vidéos, Matthew regarda son frère partir, ayant visiblement oublié qu'ils étaient censés passer la journée ensemble. Oh, ce n'était que la quinzième fois qu'il l'oubliait depuis le début du mois, pas de quoi faire un fromage. Et puis, même s'il l'adorait, il fallait reconnaître qu'Alfred était très lourd et très con la plupart du temps. Alors bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir du temps pour lui…

Le jeune garçon regarda sa montre. Il était dix heure et demi, un samedi de septembre… Dehors, le soleil commençait à taper… Un bowling, peut-être ?

 

* * *

 

\-  … Et c'est pour ça que Wolwerine est définitivement le plus classe des X-men ! » termina Alfred avant d'enfourner la seconde moitié de son septième hamburger super-size dans sa bouche, se privant de parole pour quelques secondes.

Kiku était presque aussi fasciné par la quantité gargantuesque de nourriture que pouvait avaler l'américain que par ses connaissances phénoménales au sujet de tous les super-héros existants. Pour sa part, il se taisait, le regard baissé sur le sundae à la vanille qu'il s'était donné pour mission de finir.

Il avait essayé. Mais Alfred ne l'avait pas laissé une seule seconde. Il l'avait entraîné à travers toute la ville, lui parlant non-stop de tous les magasins, de ses habitudes, de ses exploits de héro, des exploits d'autres héros, de jeux-vidéos… Ce monologue quasi-permanent était quelque chose de nouveau et d'assez perturbant au début mais, après un peu de temps passé à écouter le jeune garçon, Kiku avait commencé à s'habituer à sa voix forte et puérile. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à avouer qu'il l'appréciait mais elle avait au moins le mérite de combler le silence. Et, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas réellement parler, c'était plutôt rassurant de constater qu'Alfred n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour monologuer plusieurs heures durant.

Il lui avait montré les nombreuses activités proposées par la ville, allant du cinéma au planétarium en passant par le laser-game où il l'avait littéralement forcé à faire une partie. Il avait ensuite voulu lui montrer le port mais, en chemin, ils avaient croisé Ivan accompagné de ses souffre-douleurs tremblants et Alfred avait sauté sur l'occasion pour montrer qu'il était un héros et délivrer ces pauvres innocents de la brute de l'école.

Donc pendant qu'ils se battaient, Kiku avait pu admirer les dons de cryokinésie du russe et la force surhumaine de l'américain, partager quelques mots avec Toris et Raivis, parler informatique avec Eduar, constater le _brother-complex_ de Natalya tout en notant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle à l'avenir et remarquer le physique ecchiesque de Katyusha qui semblait trop innocente pour son propre bien.

Après quelques minutes à les regarder se battre, Raivis avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de la grande sœur du russe. Elle avait acquiescé et porté deux doigts à sa tempe. L'américain et le russe s'étaient alors effondrés en pleine bagarre, inconscients. Souriant doucement, Katyusha avait expliqué que c'était généralement le seul moyen d'éviter qu'ils se battent. Puis, avec l'aide de sa sœur, elles avaient aidé Ivan, encore dans les vapes, à se lever pour l'éloigner d'Alfred qui s'était mis à ronfler comme un bienheureux.

Kiku aurait pu en profiter pour s'éclipser. Il aurait dû même. Mais il se sentait mal de laisser l'américain seul et endormi au milieu de la route. Il avait hésité une minute de trop, Alfred avait ouvert les yeux et repris leur visite comme si de rien n'était.

Et, à présent, ils étaient au fast-food et Alfred venait d'engloutir son douzième hamburger super-size sous les yeux ébahis du japonais qui était à peu près certain qu'aucun estomac humain n'était capable de contenir une telle quantité de nourriture.

\-  Tu sais, Alfred-kun… Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé de manger autant… Tu vas finir par grossir…

\- Pas de problème de ce côté-là ! » fit Alfred en balayant l'argument de la main.

\- Heu… Si tu le dis… »

Le jeune garçon s'essuya la bouche et regarda l'heure à sa montre.

\- T'as dit que c'était quand que tu devais retrouver ta classe ?

\- Pour dix-sept heures.

\- _Shit_ , » jura Alfred. « Il reste moins d'une heure, on n'aura pas le temps de voir grand-chose !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous visiterons le reste demain, » fit Kiku.

Alfred le regarda avec un grand sourire joyeux et Kiku se rendit compte qu'il venait d'accepter de passer à nouveau du temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il était censé être timide avec les étrangers, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Bon, après tout, Alfred n'était pas vraiment un étranger, il avait tellement parlé de lui toute la journée que Kiku avait l'impression de le connaître déjà sur le bout des doigts. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à connaître d'un jeune adolescent américain, hyperactif, égocentrique et fan de super-héros ?

\- Bon, alors on va aller jeter un œil au karting avant que ça ferme !

\- _A…Ano_ ? »

Alfred se retourna alors qu'il partait déjà. Kiku hésitait à parler et regardait le sol.

\- Je commence à être fatigué. Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrions-nous faire quelque chose de plus calme ? »

Alfred parut légèrement confus quelques instants, puis son habituel sourire reprit place sur son visage.

\- Ok, j'ai compris l'idée ! Viens ! » fit-il en lui attrapant vigoureusement le bras.

Il le tira hors du fast-food et le guida dans la rue en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Arrivé à un embranchement, il s'arrêta et hésita un instant avant de lui mettre les mains devant les yeux. Surpris Kiku voulu protester mais Alfred lui fit reprendre la route.

Ils avançaient lentement mais Kiku était patient. L'Américain se tenait un peu trop près à son goût mais ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée. C'était gentil de la part de son camarade de vouloir lui faire une surprise alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Et puis Alfred se montrait étonnamment délicat quand il en faisait l'effort.

Il se laissa guider à l'aveugle quelques minutes. Il dut grimper quelques marches, en descendre d'autres. Un plancher en bois résonna sous ses pieds. Et, enfin, Alfred s'arrêta et enleva ses mains.

Ils étaient sur le porche d'un petit pavillon japonais. Devant eux s'étendait un jardin clos, à la fois simple et raffiné. Des espaces gazonneux alternaient avec des parterres de galets blancs que le soleil faisait étinceler. Des fleurs et des arbres poussaient, çà et là, ajoutant une note de gaieté dans la douceur du paysage. Un ruisseau où l'on pouvait distinguer des carpes koï traversait le jardin et un passe-pied en pierre permettait de rejoindre un petit pavillon de thé traditionnel...

Un jardin zen. Kiku n'aurait jamais rêvé en trouver un sur le campus du pensionnat. Il adorait y aller avec ses parents lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ils pouvaient y passer tout l'après-midi, à admirer les fleurs et à boire du thé vert en silence.

Alfred le regarda avec un sourire fier.

\- C'est assez calme pour toi? » lança-t-il gaiement. « Je ne viens jamais ici, moi, mais bon, je me suis dit que t'aimerais vu que t'es japonais et tout...

\- En effet, j'apprécie grandement ce genre d'endroit. Merci d'y avoir pensé, Alfred-kun. »

Alfred s'installa avec désinvolture sur les marches du pavillon et Kiku prit place en _seiza_. Le silence était complet, seulement troublé par le son discret de l'eau s'écoulant paisiblement dans le ruisseau.

\- Ça veut dire quoi « _kun_ »? » demanda Alfred après quelques instants de silence.

\- Ah? Heu... C'est un suffixe honorifique. »

Alfred eut l'air perplexe.

\- Cela se met derrière un nom pour marquer le respect ou l'affection, » expliqua patiemment Kiku.

\- Oh! Comme dans les films où des élèves mettent « _sensei_ » derrière le nom de leur prof?

\- Euh... Oui, c'est cela.

\- … Mais ça veut dire quoi au final?

\- Que nous sommes camarades, je pense.

\- Ah. Et il n’y en a pas un autre?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Bon, alors appelle-moi juste Alfred, d'accord?

\- Mais...

\- S'il-te-plaît! » geignit Alfred. « Mon nom sonne bizarre avec ça à la fin!

\- … Bon, très bien, » abdiqua Kiku.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de savourer la beauté du paysage. Alfred commença rapidement à s'agiter, peu habitué à autant de silence.

\- C'est pas drôle, ici... » commenta-t-il en baillant.

\- Ce n'est pas conçu pour, » expliqua Kiku.

\- Dis... » fit à nouveau Alfred après quelques instants de silence. « T'as une drôle de façon de parler pour un ado. Tous les japonais parlent comme ça?

\- Pas vraiment, » répondit Kiku avec un ton hésitant. « J'ai conscience d'avoir un langage assez soutenu, cependant mes parents m'ont élevé de cette façon. Ils sont portés sur la tradition alors j'ai toujours dû observer strictement le _keigo_ lorsque je m'exprimais.

\- Ah, ok! Ils ont l'air super vieux jeux, même si je sais pas ce que c'est, le _keigo_! Ma mère est un peu comme ça aussi, elle arrête pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles à propos des indiens d'Amérique et de je sais pas quoi à la maison. Mais à part ça, c'est bon, elle est cool. Puis tant qu'elle me laisse jouer aux jeux-vidéos, ça m'embête pas qu'elle parle de ça.

\- Mes parents détestent les jeux-vidéos, » souffla Kiku. « Ainsi que les mangas et les animes. Ils disent que ces choses corrompent la jeunesse.

\- Bah alors tu dois être content de plus les avoir sur le dos vu que t'aimes ça, toi! »

Kiku ne répondit rien.

\- Bah oui, vu que t'étais chez madame Suzuki, t'aimes forcément ça, pas vrai? » poursuivit Alfred.

Le japonais mit un temps avant d'acquiescer discrètement. Le silence se fit à nouveau mais Alfred le brisa.

\- Y a quoi d'autre comme... heu su...ffixe? En japonais?

\- Il y en a beaucoup : _dono, sama, tama, koi, pôn, san, chan_...

\- Eh, il est mignon celui-là, « chan »!

\- Ah, oui, on l'utilise pour...

\- Oh, ça ferait super derrière ton prénom!

\- Quoi? Mais...

\- Mais si, écoute : « Kiku-chan ». Ça sonne vraiment mieux que « Alfred-kun », pas vrai? Oh, ben c'est sûrement que toi, ton prénom est bien japonais alors ça sonne beaucoup mieux qu'un prénom américain, pas vrai?

\- Certainement mais ce n'est pas...

\- Ok, je t'appellerai comme ça maintenant!

\- Ah, s'il-te-plaît, ne...

\- Oh, _shit_! » jura Alfred en posant les yeux sur sa montre. « On traîne mais on va arriver à l'arrêt tout juste, là! Faut vraiment y aller!

\- Alfred, s'il-te-plaît...

\- _Here we goooo! Youhoooo_! »

Alfred attrapa son ami par le bras et se mit à courir, entraînant derrière lui le japonais dont les jambes commençaient à peine à se réveiller et essayant désespérément de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas se faire appeler « Kiku-chan ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rencontre, Luna et Romulus rassemblaient les premières années pour une nouvelle promenade de santé. Alfred lâcha un Kiku au bord de l'asphyxie au milieu de ses camarades de classe avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le bus qui partait.

\- _See ya later, Kiku-chan_! » lança-t-il avant de grimper dans le véhicule.

Il évita la rangée où un anglais aux cheveux en bataille et un français aux yeux massacrés se fusillaient du regard avec tellement d'intensité que certains élèves pariaient sur qui allait sauter sur qui et quand, et alla se mettre à une place libre. Place qui était bizarrement confortable par rapport à d'habitude. Un ours blanc en peluche regardant par la fenêtre lui fit comprendre le problème au bout de quelques minutes, plus que le murmure énervé derrière sa nuque.

\- Oups, pardon Matthew! Je ne t'avais pas vu! » fit-il en se levant avant d'éclater de rire.

Il prit place sur le siège d'à côté. L'ourson disparut, signe que Matthew venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ton héro de grand-frère a passé la journée à faire visiter la ville à un pauvre petit japonais trop timide pour se faire des amis!

\- C'est bien, Alfred, » murmura Matthew, blasé.

\- Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

\- Oh... Rien qui t'intéresse... » fit-il encore.

S'il avait été visible à ce moment-là, Alfred aurait sans doute remarqué la légère rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de son frère à ces mots.

 

* * *

 

Kiku était au bord du suicide. Pourquoi, de tous les suffixes qui avaient pu lui plaire avait-il fallut qu'Alfred choisisse « chan »? Bon sang, il n'était pas une fille! Il aurait au moins put l'écouter! Mais bon sang, le dire comme cela, devant tous les élèves de sa classe !

\- Ouhou, Kiku! Ve, t'es tout rouge, tu vas bien? T'as pas de la fièvre, hein? »

Kiku leva les yeux vers Feliciano, l'italien qui essayait de le faire rire le matin même. Il secoua la tête, trop mortifié pour parler. Son camarade eut un sourire soulagé et entreprit de lui raconter sa journée de long en large à un rythme si rapide que Kiku ne comprit que des bribes.

\- … Et là je lui ai donné un bout de mon pain au chocolat. Et comme on savait pas trop quoi faire, Gilbert a proposé d'aller au bowling. Je voulais aller à la plage mais ça commençait à taper et comme Gilbert est albinos, tu sais il a la peau super pâle, on pouvait pas. On a passé toute la journée au bowling, c'était super! Même _fratello_ , il a aimé et même qu'à midi on a mangé une _pizza gigantesca_ avec des tonnes de tomates et d'olives et de mozzarella et de jambon et plein d'autres trucs trop super bon! Gilbert a pas arrêté de faire des strikes, il est hyper fort! Ah, mais a un moment il s'est cogné contre un truc et il a fait tomber sa boule. Avec _fratello_ on a pas beaucoup fait de bowling avant alors on savait pas trop bien faire mais Ludwig m'a bien montré comment bouger le bras (ça énervait beaucoup _fratello_ mais je sais pas trop pourquoi) et, comme j'arrivais pas à en faire, il a même fait un strike pour moi! Et puis comme _fratello_ boudait Antonio lui a montré aussi. Et puis _fratello_ l'a frappé parce que ça marchait pas. Mais il était très content quand même... »

Kiku ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : la capacité des poumons de l'italien à fonctionner en parlant ou le fait qu'en racontant tout et n'importe quoi de cette façon il arrivait à lui faire oublier sa honte de tout à l'heure.

Il commença à ressentir des tiraillements dans la mâchoire et se demanda d'où cela venait. Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que, ce jour-là, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant sourit.


	6. Premier cours, premières emmerdes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio vient de recevoir le titre officiel de punching-ball humain.

_La sueur coulait le long de son dos, laissant derrière elle un long sillage glacé. Sa poitrine était enfermée dans un étau de fer et les pales d'un hélicoptère cherchaient désespérément à se frayer un passage hors de son estomac. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine et ne pensaient même pas à marcher. Seule la main de son père posée sur son épaule lui permettait d'avancer dans le couloir bruyant, derrière la jeune femme à la peau sombre._

_Il n'avait pas peur._

_Il était terrifié._

_Il n'avait pas choisi d'être là. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait fait ermite et se serait terré au fin fond de la campagne chinoise pour le reste de ses jours. Il ne voulait pas de cette école. Ni de ces camarades de classe. Il était un véritable danger public et on voulait le forcer à cohabiter avec une centaine de victimes potentielles. Meilleure. Idée. Du. Monde. C'était à peu près aussi sensé que de donner une grenade dégoupillée à un enfant de maternelle._

_Il ne savait pas ce que ses parents avaient gobé pour croire une seule seconde que venir ici permettrait de résoudre son "problème". En attendant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les cuisines chauffaient à l'électricité. Que personne n'allumerait de bougie ou de feu de cheminée en sa présence. Et qu'il se souviendrait de ne pas allumer le briquet qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de sa poche._

_Il entendit vaguement la jeune femme parler avec ses parents avant qu'ils partent. Ils semblaient un peu inquiet mais surtout soulagés. Sûrement parce qu'ils pouvaient enfin s'éloigner du monstre de foire qui leur servait de fils. Il sentit monter la colère. Il se mordit la langue, essaya de se calmer. Surtout rester zen. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à eux pour avoir peur de lui. Il était dangereux, avoir peur était normal._

_Elle lui fit un gentil sourire avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Elle avait d'autres élèves à accueillir. Il attendit qu'elle ait disparu au tournant du couloir pour ouvrir la porte de sa nouvelle chambre._

_Son sang se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait deux lits et que quelqu'un était actuellement en train de lire, couché sur l'un d'eux. Un colocataire? Vraiment?_

_C'était un géant aux cheveux pâles et cendrés. Le lit avait presque l'air trop petit pour lui. Il portait l'uniforme du pensionnat auquel il avait ajouté une écharpe. Cette apparence imposante détonnait totalement avec le tout petit livre qu'il tenait avec délicatesse entre ses mains. Le titre était écrit en russe mais la couverture était ornée d'une magnifique image d'oiseau aux longues plumes incandescentes._

_Le géant leva la tête vers lui et planta son regard mauve dans ses yeux noisette. Un petit sourire tranquille était installé sur ses lèvres et ne semblait pas prêt de s'en défaire._

_\- Salut ! » dit-il en posant son livre._

_Il se leva et s'étira. Maintenant Yao devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Haut, la tête. Ce ne serait pas aussi impressionnant si le russe n'était pas aussi large et si son petit sourire n'était pas aussi flippant. Yao avait eu affaire à des costauds comme lui avant mais il avait quelque chose de plus inquiétant, comme une aura sombre qui l'entourait. C'était assez fascinant dans un sens._

_\- Tu es mon nouveau colocataire, da? » fit-il comme si de rien n'était._

_Yao acquiesça. Il n'allait pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Au moins, maintenant il se concentrait sur lui plutôt que sur sa crainte que tout aille mal pendant les cours. Le géant eut un petit rire qui sonnait trop innocent pour sa grande carrure._

_\- J'espère qu'on sera très amis! Je m'appelle Ivan, et toi?_

_\- Yao. »_

_Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans se départir de son sourire._

_\- C'est joli "Yao". »_

_Il rit à nouveau. On aurait dit le petit gloussement amusé d'un enfant remarquant que son hamster essaie de s'enfuir de sa cage._

_\- Ça sonne comme un cri de joie, » dit-il doucement. « Yao! Yao!... C'est comme une fête!_

_\- Hum... Merci ?_

_\- De rien. »_

_Yao se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cette conversation lui paraissait étrange. La voix du géant qui s'appelait Ivan était trop claire, trop délicate, trop enfantine. Et mignonne comme tout. Mais elle n'allait pas du tout avec le corps auquel elle appartenait._

_Ivan fit un pas vers lui et lui tendit la main. Pour une poignée de main, une tradition occidentale. Légèrement hésitant, Yao la serra. Sa peau était étrangement froide malgré la chaleur ambiante. Les sourcils du russe se froncèrent avec inquiétude._

_\- Tu es chaud._

_\- Quoi?_

_\- Je veux dire qu'on dirait que tu as de la fièvre._

_\- Ah... Non, je t'assure, tout va bien._

_\- Ufufu, tant mieux! »_

_Ils se lâchèrent mais le froid resta quelques instants au creux de la paume de Yao. Ivan l'observait avec attention derrière son air innocent. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il dissimulait sous son petit sourire tranquille._

_\- Tu es vraiment très mignon, Yao-Yao, » fit-il doucement._

_Yao s'étrangla._

_\- Pardon?_

_\- J'ai dit que tu étais très mignon, » répéta-t-il tranquillement._

_Il s'avança et lui prit le menton avec fermeté. Son sourire semblait de plus en plus diabolique alors qu'il rapprochait lentement leurs deux visages._

_\- Dis... Ça te plairait de ne faire qu'un avec moi?_

_\- Qu... J... N... »_

_Yao avait beau s'éreinter, il ne pouvait pas formuler un mot. Sa respiration s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son cœur qui semblaient vouloir remonter dans sa gorge. Sa tête se mit à tourner un peu et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir alors que les mains glacées d'Ivan se posaient sur ses joues. Son visage s'approchait encore plus. Il allait l'embrasser._

_\- Je... je ne me sens pas bien, » fit-il en se dégageant._

_Surpris, Ivan se recula et sa mine inquiète revint au galop._

_\- Yao-Yao a de la fièvre après tout!_

_\- Je... Non... J'ai... j'ai chaud... juste besoin d'un peu d'air... »_

_Yao fit demi-tour et pressa le pas. Il devait s'éloigner de cette chambre. Vite. Il sentait que c'était important. Il allait s'enfermer dans les toilettes, attendre que ça passe..._

_Soudain, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Elles se figèrent alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte. Horrifié, il baissa le regard uniquement pour constater que ses pieds étaient pris au piège dans deux morceaux de glace soudés au plancher. Il tira, tira, et tira encore mais rien n'y fit._

_Ivan s'approcha derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, gentiment._

_\- Non, mon Yao-Yao ne se sauvera pas, cette fois... » dit-il d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner le chinois._

_Pétrifié, Yao vit le russe passer devant lui avec son petit sourire malsain._

_\- Si tu as chaud, Yao-Yao, pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas un peu tes vêtements?_

_\- Non! Non, non arrête! Qǐng !_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que mon Yao-Yao me cache quelque chose? »_

_Sa voix le faisait toujours frissonner, le remplissait à la fois de terreur et d'un autre sentiment parfaitement indéfinissable. Yao était courageux, d'habitude. Mais là il était littéralement incapable de bouger le moindre muscle alors qu'Ivan faisait lentement glisser les couches de tissus qui le recouvraient._

_\- Yao-Yao est à moi, pas vrai? Alors Yao-Yao ne doit rien me cacher! »_

_Non ! Non, il ne devait pas le voir ! Il ne devait surtout pas le voir ainsi ! Non, il ne fallait pas ! Il ne devait pas voir ça ! Hors de question ! Non !_ Non !

Yao ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se redressa. La pièce était plongée dans le noir à l'exception des chiffres laser du radioréveil. Ivan se retourna dans le lit d'en face, rêvant sûrement de tournesols et de vodka.

Un rêve. Juste un rêve.

Il se rallongea, serrant contre lui sa Shinatty-chan. Mais il ne se rendormit pas.

Même en rêve, ce satané Russe ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, découvrir son stupide secret.

 

* * *

La salle de CDP était une pièce assez particulière. De la taille d'un petit gymnase, elle était séparée du reste de l'établissement par la largeur de la cour. Pour entrer, il fallait passer par deux portes en acier, séparées par un sas. Juste de quoi se sentir mal à l'aise en entrant.

Avant, les cours avaient lieu dans une classe normale, au sein du bâtiment. Mais plusieurs accidents incluant un incendie, un raz-de-marée et la diffusion d'une odeur d'œuf pourri dans tout l'établissement pendant plusieurs heures avaient convaincu la directrice de la nécessité de prendre des mesures de précaution. Histoire d'éviter de tuer tout le monde parce que quelqu'un avait éternué pendant un exercice.

Le sol était parqueté de bois clair qui sonnait creux lorsque l'on tapait dessus. "Comme dans un studio de danse" commenta timidement Lili à ce sujet. Le plafond était haut et, comme dans un gymnase, laissait voir les poutres en fer qui maintenaient le toit. Les tables et les chaises étaient rangées contre les murs au lieu d'être arrangées au milieu comme dans n'importe quel cours normal. Une porte au fond à gauche donnait sur une remise qui contenait un bric-à-brac d'objets allant de simples feuilles de papier aux battes de base-ball. On pouvait aussi noter une demi-douzaine d'extincteurs rangés dans un coin. Une autre porte, opposée à la première, conduisait dans une petite salle de projection.

Les premières années attendaient, vêtus des tenues de sport que Luna leur avait distribué en entrant. Mei et Faustina rongeaient allègrement leurs ongles vernis tandis que Vash dissuadait sa sœur d'en faire autant. Kiku faisait encore la statue, les jumeaux italiens évacuaient le stress en parlant fort avec de grands geste à qui voulait les entendre, Feliks semblait perdu dans ses pensées, tout comme Tino que Peter ne voulait plus lâcher. Bref, ils étaient nerveux.

La tension monta à son comble lorsque Luna revint des vestiaires, un dossier en main. Tout sourire, elle leur distribua de petites feuilles de papier et des stylos.

\- Nom, prénom, âge et pouvoir si vous le connaissez déjà. Ah, et tout ce que je devrais savoir si vous avez des problèmes de santé. Et dépêchez-vous. »

Kiku, Vash et Peter s'exécutèrent. Les autres élèves se regardèrent avec des mines stupéfaites. Sérieux, même dans un cours sur les pouvoirs ils devaient remplir des fiches de renseignement? Vu le regard sérieux de Luna, c'était bien ça.

\- Genre, ça craint... » soupira Feliks.

Et pour la première fois tout le monde fut parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

Finalement, toutes les fiches furent remplies et rendues à Luna. La jeune femme les regarda soudain avec un sourire inquiétant tout en allant se poster au centre de la salle.

\- Bien, maintenant, vous me faites dix tours de salle en courant! Et vous ne traînez pas! Puis vous en faites un autre en sprintant, un autre en pas chassés, un en talon-fesse et un dernier en montée de genoux! Et quand vous avez fini vous venez au milieu vous étirer, d'accord? C'est parti! »

Cette fois ils échangèrent tous un regard médusé. Mais Luna ne laissa le temps à personne de se plaindre et leur vrilla les tympans avec un sifflet sortit de nulle part.

Ils s'activèrent avec plus ou moins d'ardeur. Kiku, en élève modèle, se donnait à fond et courait comme s'il était aux jeux olympiques. Les premiers instants du moins car son corps malmené le rappela à l'ordre et l'obligea à ralentir. Tino semblait avoir choisi de materner Peter et l'encourageait à suivre le rythme, ce qu'il réussissait plutôt bien. Ce que le plus jeune n'avait pas en capacités physiques, il le rattrapait par son enthousiasme. Vash de son côté traitait Lili comme une poupée de porcelaine et réussissait l'exploit de l'encourager tout en lui demandant toutes les trois secondes si elle avait besoin de faire une pause. Romano décida de renforcer sa virilité en allant courir de façon classe devant Mei et Faustina mais trébucha et se mangea le parquet. Lorsqu'il se releva, rouge comme une tomate avec une moue boudeuse au visage, les deux filles gloussèrent et dirent qu'il était "vraiment trop chou" ce qui acheva de le rendre dépressif. Feliks et Feliciano, eux, avaient commencé à parler de pâtes, de mode et de poneys lorsque Luna les poursuivi avec son sifflet pour les forcer à accélérer.

Ce n'était même pas un échauffement. Luna les poussait à leurs limites, les faisait courir aussi vite qu'il leur était possible. Lorsqu'elle voyait que l'un d'eux n'était pas encore à la limite de l'épuisement, elle lui ajoutait un tour, histoire de l'achever. Une fois leurs tours de salle accomplis, épuisés, exténués, morts de fatigues, les ados s'affalèrent au sol pour s'étirer tandis que Luna consultait leurs fiches. Apparemment, la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont ils étaient capables. Ça ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche mais, au moins, le cours serait amusant.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde? Vous êtes chauds pour commencer? »

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Les quelques élèves encore capables de se lever la fusillèrent du regard. Un petit sourire amusé pris place sur ses lèvres. Certes, ils n'aimaient pas ça mais les fatiguer physiquement avant les exercices était le meilleur moyen de rendre leurs capacités plus alertes et plus faciles à maîtriser en même temps. L'idée était de se vider la tête pour pouvoir se concentrer sur une chose à la fois.

\- Bon, ça a l'air d'aller... Alors, on va faire trois groupes. Kiku, Peter et Faustina, vous allez vous mettre dans le coin à côté de la porte. Feliks, Mei, Vash et Lili, allez vous asseoir près de la salle de projection. Et Tino, Lovino et Feliciano, allez m'attendre vers la remise. »

Les élèves suivirent ses indications, trop crevés pour protester. Tino dû presque porter les italiens à lui tout seul. Les deux frères avaient l'air au bord du malaise.

 

* * *

Kiku, Peter et Faustina ouvrirent des yeux ronds lorsque leur professeur revint de la remise avec un grand miroir à roulettes et des feuilles de papier. Luna souffla un peu avant de leur expliquer :

\- Vous trois, vous connaissez déjà vos capacités. Rajeunir, donner vie aux origamis et entrer dans les miroirs, » dit-elle en désignant tour à tour Peter, Kiku et Faustina.

Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard impressionné à la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement.

\- Ces capacités, vous les avez découvertes par accident, sous le coup d'une émotion forte, poursuivit Luna comme si de rien n'était. C'est la première étape. Maintenant, votre but va être d'apprendre à mobiliser votre pouvoir consciemment, c'est-à-dire sans perturbation extérieure. Des questions? »

Aucun ne pipa mot.

\- Parfait. Kiku, avec moi. »

Elle fit s'asseoir le japonais à une table et lui donna la feuille de papier blanc.

\- Tu vas faire un origami. De préférence quelque chose de simple à animer, comme un animal par exemple. Puis tu vas essayer de lui donner vie par visualisation. Tu peux faire ça?

\- Heu... Oui, je cr...

\- Bien, vas-y. »

Elle le laissa planté devant sa feuille, incertain. Lentement, le Japonais essaya de s'astreindre au calme et commença avec soin le pliage d'une grue en papier.

Après avoir laissé Faustina les mains appuyées sur le verre du miroir à essayer de se souvenir comment y entrer, Luna dut faire face à l'enthousiasme de Peter qui la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'espoir. Elle le prit à part, gênée.

\- Hum... Peter? Ecoute... Ta capacité est un peu particulière alors je préférerais qu'on la travaille ensemble plus tard. Ça te va? »

Face à la mine déconfite du petit garçon elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais je veux que tu m'aides avec les autres pour l'instant. Tu seras mon assistant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Il hocha la tête et força un petit sourire. Elle se sentit désolée pour lui. Elle se doutait d'à quel point il avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver une apparence normale.

Soudain, il lui vint une idée. Elle appela Lili et confia un trousseau de clefs à Peter.

\- Peter, je voudrais que tu emmènes Lili à la bibliothèque. Prenez le livre le plus intéressant que vous pouvez trouver. Quand vous aurez fini, n'oubliez pas de fermer derrière vous. Ah, et ensuite passez à la salle de SVT et demandez à Mr. Bondvik de vous donner une souris.

\- Une quoi?

\- Une souris. Tu sais, le rongeur qui a une longue queue et qui aime le fromage. Tu lui en demandes une. Et précise-lui qu'elle doit être vivante, d'accord? Et si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ce serait parfait. »

Peter et Lili se regardèrent, abasourdis, avant d'obtempérer.

Luna leur sourit alors qu'ils partaient. Puis elle se tourna vers Feliks, Mei et Vash et prit une mine pensive...

 

* * *

\- Des... Des DVDs? »

Luna hocha gaiement la tête. Les trois élèves étaient debout dans la salle de projection, médusés. Plus petite, elle ressemblait déjà plus à une salle de classe. Un écran de projection était déroulé devant les tables, juste au-dessus d'un lecteur DVD déjà allumé. Ils entendirent Luna râler au sujet des "idiots qui ne savent pas éteindre le matériel après l'avoir utiliser" tandis qu'elle mettait le premier disque dans le lecteur.

\- Ouah, c'est, genre, trop la classe! On va mater des films? » s'écria Feliks en s'installant sur un des bureaux.

Luna eut un petit gloussement amusé mais ne répondit pas. Vash et Mei prirent place à leur tour, moins excités que leur camarade. Luna alluma le vidéoprojecteur, éteignit la lumière et sortit après leur avoir demandé de la prévenir si quelque chose d'étrange se passait.

Les trois élèves échangèrent un regard et se concentrèrent sur le film.

Dix minutes plus tard, des hurlements d'effroi s'élevèrent de la petite pièce tandis que les élèves suivaient le film d'épouvante que leur avait mis leur professeur.

 

* * *

Venait maintenant la partie la plus difficile. Luna se dirigea vers Tino et les italiens qui avaient un peu repris du poil de la bête. Elle fit un sourire étincelant en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Bien, qui veut passer en premier? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Tino comprit l'embrouille et fit un pas en arrière. Lovino devina lui aussi le stratagème et alla se cacher derrière le Finlandais. Quant à Feliciano...

\- Ve! Moi je veux bien! On va faire quoi? Des pâtes? C'est bon les pâtes!

 

* * *

Les trois élèves avaient chacun eu une tâche à accomplir : Feliciano avait été chargé de faire des tours de salle en courant sans s'arrêter, Tino de faire ami-ami avec l'adorable souris que Peter et Lili avaient rapporté et Lovino avait simplement dû faire de petits sauts sur place. Luna s'était alors absentée en prétextant devoir aller chercher quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous trois avaient arrêtés leurs exercices, lassés par leur apparente inutilité. Et comme Luna ne revenait pas, s'étaient mis à discuter tranquillement.

Après environs un quart d'heure de discussion, ils avaient commencé à s'inquiété de l'absence de l'enseignante.

La cloche sonna la fin de la première heure de cours mais toujours aucune prof à l'horizon. Kiku et Faustina étaient toujours concentrés sur leurs exercices et les autres appréciaient leur film avec des cris de panique. De son côté, Peter écoutait Lili qui lisait son livre à voix haute, un peu plus loin.

Après encore une demi-heure, d'attente, les italiens et le finlandais voulurent aller voir ce qui prenait autant de temps à Luna lorsque, soudain, tout s'éteignit.

Tout.

Même les fenêtres qui auraient dû laisser passer la lumière du soleil matinal étaient parfaitement opaques. Le noir était complet. Pour un peu, les élèves auraient juré être brusquement devenus aveugles.

Tino, Feliciano, Lovino, Lili, Peter et Faustina hurlèrent de peur dans un bel ensemble. Kiku resta calme de son côté.

La luminosité commença à revenir peu à peu, si bien que les élèves se retrouvèrent dans une pénombre légèrement violacée qui faisait penser à une maison d'horreur. Lovino se sentit obligé de gueuler « MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! » histoire d'extérioriser un peu tandis que son jumeau se contentait de s'accrocher à lui en pleurant et en hurlant à l'aide.

Soudain, il y eu une explosion de lumière rouge à l'entrée de la salle au milieu de laquelle une forme sombre et menaçante commença à se découper. Elle avait des griffes plus longues que celles de Wolwerine et, comme si ça suffisait pas, elle tenait un gigantesque couteau de boucher dans chaque main. Son visage était caché par un masque blanc à la slenderman et elle portait une sorte de longue veste qui dissimulait complètement son corps. Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux élèves de la détailler davantage et chargea en direction des jumeaux.

Lovino courut se cacher derrière la première chose susceptible de servir de bouclier, c'est-à-dire Tino qui tremblait en tenant sa petite souris. Quant à Feliciano, il ne fit ni une ni deux, il se sauva. La chose le poursuivit d'un pas lourd en poussant des cris atroces. Complètement paniqué, il se rua sur la porte de la salle mais il s'avéra qu'elle était fermée à clef. Terrifié, il se remit à courir, le monstre sur ses talons.

Alors que la créature était sur le point de le rattraper et qu'il se croyait au bord de la mort, plus à cause d'une asphyxie que d'un meurtre sanglant par un monstre tueur, à sa grande surprise, ses jambes accélérèrent encore sans le fatiguer davantage. Il n'y prêta pas attention et s'appliqua à courir de plus en plus vite pour s'éloigner de cette chose menaçante.

Constatant la fuite de sa cible, la créature reporta son attention sur Tino et Lovino et se dirigea vers eux d'un air menaçant. Paralysés par la peur, les deux adolescents ne purent que reculer jusqu'à être dos au mur avec le monstre devant eux. Tino murmura un petit « à l'aide » à peine audible.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la souris qu'il avait dans les mains se libéra d'un coup et sauta sur le visage masqué du monstre pour planter ses incisives dans sa chaire.

La chose poussa un cri terriblement féminin et tomba à la renverse.

\- Aïe! Ouille! Ok, ok! C'est bon, j'ai eu mon compte! Aïe, Tino, rappelle ta souris! »

La lumière revint brusquement et tout le monde put voir, à la place de la hideuse créature... Mademoiselle Luna Chrones, vêtue d'un long manteau noir, de griffes en carton et de couteaux en plastique, aux prises avec un rongeur qui essayait de lui dévorer le visage. Une cagoule blanche avait volé au sol. Tout le monde regardait la scène, abasourdi.

\- Non, sérieux, c'est quand vous voulez pour me débarrasser de ce truc! »

 

* * *

Ils mirent quelques minutes à débarrasser leur professeur de son attirail d'épouvante. De retour dans ses vêtements habituels, on avait de la peine à croire que c'était le même monstre qui les avait agressé un peu plus tôt. Mis à part les marques de dents sur son visage, c'était comme si elle n'était même pas partie.

\- Euh... Bon, madame? On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça? » demanda Faustina, les poings sur les hanches et les joues gonflées, visiblement contrariée.

\- Ahaha, ça ne vous a pas plu? » fit la prof à la peau sombre.

Un ange passa.

\- Euh... Ok... »

Elle s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge et se redressa avant d'expliquer d'une voix limpide :

\- Il est difficile, voire impossible, de déclencher soi-même la première manifestation de son pouvoir. Une capacité reste généralement endormie jusqu'à la puberté et ne se manifeste, le plus souvent, qu'en réaction à une émotion violente...

\- C'est vraiment comme dans les x-men, en fait, » commenta Peter.

\- ... donc j'ai essayé de jouer sur les émotions les plus faciles à générer : la peur et la surprise. Normalement, il ne devrait pas falloir plus de trois séances, grand maximum, pour que toute la classe sache précisément de quoi elle est capable. Là, déjà, c'était une belle réussite!

\- Euh, il s'est pas passé grand-chose... » grommela Lovino.

Entendant cela, Luna sourit. Personne n'osa bouger lorsqu'elle se rendit près d'une des tables pour récupérer un appareil bizarre et revint en en triturant l'écran.

\- Feliciano, » appela-elle.

Le concerné s'approcha avec un petit "ve" distrait.

\- Tu as fait un joli sprint quand j'ai failli te rattraper.

\- Vehehe, vous m'avez fait peur, madame!

\- Justement. Regarde la vitesse enregistrée. »

Curieux, l'italien jeta un œil à l'écran et pencha la tête sur le côté avec incertitude.

\- Ve... Soixante kilomètres/heure... C'est bien?

\- C'est plus que le record de vitesse mondial. Aucun être humain ne peut courir aussi vite. »

Puis devant la mine toujours inquiète de Feliciano, elle ajouta :

\- Oui, c'est bien.

\- Ve!

\- En plus, c'était la première fois, par réflexe. Si tu t'entraînes, tu pourras faire des sprints encore plus rapides.

\- Alors c'est ça, mon pouvoir? ... J'aurais préféré un truc qui aide à faire des pâtes... »

Luna gloussa face à la légère déception du petit brun, puis elle se tourna vers Tino qui cajolait la souris qui avait essayé de lui sauver la vie.

\- Tino? Tu sais pourquoi ta souris m'a sauté dessus, tout à l'heure?

\- Hum... Je crois, » dit-il avec hésitation. « J'ai demandé de l'aide et Aurajuusto...

\- Qui?

\- Hein? Ah, c'est comme ça que je l'ai appelée, ça lui va bien non? » sourit le finlandais en montrant ladite souris qui s'accrochait à son T-shirt.

\- C'est un joli prénom, » intervint Kiku. « Que signifie-t-il?

\- Fromage bleu! » déclara fièrement le jeune blond.

Personne n'osa dire que c'était bizarre. Mais ils le pensaient très fort.

\- Enfin bref, » poursuivit Tino. « Aurajuusto a senti que j'étais en danger et m'a protégé. Même si je sais pas trop pourq... Attendez, c'est ça mon pouvoir? Me faire protéger par des petites bêtes?

\- Euh... Si on veut? Ça marche aussi avec d'autres animaux et... »

Luna s'interrompit, constatant que le finlandais ne l'écoutait plus, ravi qu'il était de sa capacité. Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers le dernier élève du groupe qui n'était autre que Lovino, boudant non-loin.

\- En revanche, je suis déçue que le tien ne se soit pas déclenché, » fit-elle. « Enfin, je suppose qu'il faudrait plutôt jouer sur la surprise pour ça.

\- Ha! Bon courage! » railla l'intéressé.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Je ne suis jamais surpris, moi! Vous pouvez demander à Feli, il essaie tout le temps et ça marche jamais!

\- Ve... t'as quand même sursauté fort, la dernière fois, _fratello_.

\- Ta gueule connard, c'est pas parce que j'étais surpris, c'est parce que... on s'en fout! Ça marche pas sur moi, les...

\- SURPRIIIIIIIISE! »

 

* * *

 

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Antonio attendait devant la porte de la salle de CDP. Luna était venue le chercher un peu plus tôt, en plein de cours de physique-chimie, pour ce qu'elle appelait une "urgence". En attendant, il s'ennuyait là, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait encore rester et attendre alors qu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il ouvrit la première porte, puis la seconde, assez discrètement. Revenue à ses vêtements ordinaires, Luna expliquait un truc aux élèves qui l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Bon, elle n'avait sûrement plus besoin de l... Il repéra soudain Lovino au milieu des autres et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il entreprit de s'approcher discrètement du groupe, sans se faire remarquer de sa cible.

Juste une petite blague, il pouvait bien faire ça, non? Après tout, l'italien n'allait pas lui tenir rigueur pour ça, pas vrai? Et puis il était chou quand il s'énervait, il ressemblait à une grosse tomate bien mûre! Si, c'est très mignon les tomates! Surtout celles qui vous insultent en gueulant et en rougissant de plus en plus... Minute, les tomates ne faisaient pas ça. Oh, puis zut, il s'en moquait, il y était presque!

Il entendit Lovino se vanter de ne jamais être surpris tandis qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres à la vitesse d'une tortue espionne. Ça aussi, ça devait être très mignon, une tortue espionne. Il aurait bien dit une tortue ninja mais c'était déjà pris et, de toute façon, "espionne" ça sonnait mieux. A quoi il pensait déjà? Ah oui, ça le faisait bien rire de voir à quel point l'italien était fier sous son allure frêle. Et ça lui donnait d'autant plus envie de lui jouer un tour.

Il se glissa derrière le petit brun aussi discrètement qu'il le put et, après s'être assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, lui pinça les hanches en hurlant :

\- SURPRIIIIIIIISE! »

La farce marcha au-delà de ses espérances. Lovino bondit au plafond.

Littéralement.

L'instant d'avant, il avait les pieds cloués au sol de la salle. L'instant d'après, il volait à cinq mètres au-dessus d'eux en hurlant. Et, par réflexe, se raccrocha aux poutres en fer qui soutenaient le toit.

Antonio se figea un instant. Puis il se tourna vers la prof et demanda d'un air inquiet :

\- J'ai gaffé, là? »

 

* * *

 

Tout était de la faute de ce crétin! Tout! Il lui remettrait bien son poing dans la gueule à ce fils de pute s'il pouvait lâcher cette poutre! En attendant il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il avait enroulé ses bras et ses jambes autour de la barre et s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Surtout, ne pas regarder en bas! Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer sinon. Tout allait se mettre à tourner autour de lui, il allait fermer les yeux et se mettre à hurler et à pleurer malgré sa fierté italienne! Ce n'était pas juste! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce putain de vertige?

Et l'autre qui demandait s'il avait gaffé... Nan mais franchement. Gaffer, c'est quand on marche sur le pied de quelqu'un, qu'on renverse un truc dans une épicerie ou qu'on commence à draguer une fille avant de se rendre compte que c'est pas une fille. Ça, ce n'était PAS "gaffer". C'était montrer à quel point on est con et attirer des ennuis aux gens! Il entendit Luna l'appeler d'en bas.

\- Lovino, est-ce que ça va?

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, bordel?! Aidez-moi, put... »

Et merde... Il venait de regarder en bas. Il sentit le vide l'aspirer, ses mains glisser de la barre. Par réflexe, il s'accrocha plus fortement encore et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait fait pour sauter aussi haut. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Soudain, il sentit comme un changement. Il n'aurait su dire si ça venait de lui ou de son perchoir mais... Impossible! Ses mains et ses jambes étaient en train de s'enfoncer dans le métal de la poutre!

\- Lovino! Ne panique pas! Essaie de te calmer, sinon tu vas... »

Il n'écoutait même plus, essayant tant bien que mal de se raccrocher convenablement. Mais chaque fois qu'il raffirmait sa prise, ses mains s'enfonçaient plus vite dans le métal. Ce n'était pas qu'il se déformait, ses membres passaient tout simplement à travers! Il était de plus en plus terrorisé et plus il avait peur, plus ses bras et ses jambes s'enfonçaient vite.

Comprenant vaguement ce qu'il se passait, Luna se tourna vers Antonio, une lueur d'urgence dans le regard. L'espagnol écarquilla les yeux avec effroi.

\- Non, je ne peux pas! C'est trop loin, je...

\- Antonio, on a pas le choix! » le pressa la prof .

\- Mais je...

\- Fais-le!

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter, le brun ferma les yeux et fit mine de se concentrer. Tout d'abord, rien ne se produisit. Puis une forme transparente ressemblant vaguement à une coupole en verre apparut juste sous l'italien. Antonio se crispa, peu habitué à ce genre de performance. Il ouvrit un œil pour surveiller les mouvements du jeune garçon qu'il essayait de sauver.

\- C'est bon, Lovi, tu peux lâcher, » fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- M'appelle pas Lovi conn... CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

Ses mains venaient tout simplement de traverser la poutre, tout comme ses jambes. Antonio se prépara au choc mais, au lieu d'atterrir contre son champ de force, comme prévu, l'italien passa également au travers comme s'il n'y avait rien.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! »

Antonio lâcha aussitôt sa concentration, faisant disparaître la coupole. Plus qu'une solution : il se jeta sous le plus petit et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ou plutôt, il essaya de le rattraper et servit d'amortisseur en même temps. Il sentit un craquement et une douleur atroce au moment où le corps de l'italien heurta le sien.

Terrifié, Lovino avait fermé les yeux et n'en fut que plus surpris lorsqu'il vit sur qui il avait atterri. Il lâcha un cri et gifla l'imbécile qui pleurait de douleur.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, abruti?! » hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

Antonio ne répondit pas et Lovino se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance. L'inquiétude s'empara de lui et il le gifla une nouvelle fois, histoire de le ramener à lui. Mais il avait beau lui hurler dessus, le frapper, l'insulter, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Autour d'eux, personne n'osait bouger, de peur d'énerver encore plus l'italien. A la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Feliciano qui trouva le courage d'aller poser une main sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Ce dernier se retourna brutalement vers lui mais ne fit rien de plus.

\- _Fratello_... » fit doucement Feliciano. « Tu vas lui faire mal si tu continues à le frapper. »

Lovino ne répondit pas mais ne recommença pas pour autant. Luna choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui! Vous allez tous m'aider à amener Antonio et Lovino à l'infirmerie! »

Lovino protesta alors que la jeune femme le prenait par les aisselles pour l'aider à se lever mais il étouffa un gémissement de douleur : son bras et sa jambe droite avaient encaissé tout le choc et de magnifiques hématomes presque noirs s'y étalaient déjà. C'était étonnant qu'il ne les ait pas sentit alors qu'il maltraitait son sauveur.

Son frère vint s'accrocher à son bras encore un peu valide pour le soutenir tandis que Kiku faisait de même avec un peu plus de délicatesse pour le bras blessé. Le reste des élèves aidèrent Luna à soulever Antonio et à le maintenir en position horizontale. Peter, trop petit, ne pouvait aider personne alors Luna l'appela près d'elle et le chargea d'aller chercher Raivis Galante, un élève de deuxième année en salle de mathématique. Il fila aussitôt tandis que les élèves transportaient lentement les blessés vers l'infirmerie...

 

* * *

 

\- Eh, madame! Genre, le film est fini et on a totalement flippé et c'était, genre, totalement trop... Eh? Madame? ... Genre, ils ont totalement disparu!

\- Hein? Mais alors on fait quoi?

\- Lili n'est pas là non plus?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang?

\- Bah, peut-être que, genre, le cours est fini?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bon, on fait quoi?

\- Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je vais trouver Lili.

\- Tu sais qu'elle est grande, ta sœur? Elle peut se débrouiller toute se... Et voilà, il est parti... Les mecs alors...

\- Genre, j'avoue...

\- Mais t'es un mec aussi, non?

\- Bah oui, et?

\- Non, rien... »


	7. The nurse is watching you

Svetlana avait des visites fréquentes, les premières semaines après la rentrée. Un élève trop curieux et un accident est vite arrivé. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aimait son travail de tout cœur. Heureusement, les premiers jours étaient plutôt tranquilles. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour que les élèves tombent malades et les habitués n'abusaient pas de leurs capacités. Quant aux nouveaux, ils les découvraient encore et s'en méfiaient un peu pour la plupart.

C'est pourquoi elle attendait tranquillement dans son bureau, une bonne vieille revue sur les genoux et un peu de Tchaïkovski en fond sonore. Tout était paisible ce matin. C'était bientôt l'heure de la récréation et, avec un peu de chance, ses trois adorables enfants viendraient lui dire bonjour et lui raconter leur premier cours de l'année. Histoire, si elle ne se trompait pas. Avec ce nouveau professeur qui était, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt charmant...

Trois coups à la porte de l'infirmerie la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Tiens? Il ne pouvait pas déjà y avoir un blessé, même pas deux heures après le début des cours. Ah, peut-être qu'un des dernières années s'était foulé la cheville pendant le cours de sport, c'était plutôt crédible. Intriguée, elle posa sa revue, se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vit.

\- Euh? Vous m'amenez un cadavre, là? »

Une procession d'élèves entra, tenant sur leurs épaules le corps inanimé d'Antonio, un élève de... quatrième année, si sa mémoire était bonne. Luna les guidait, tenant la tête du pauvre garçon. Derrière eux, deux autres élèves soutenaient un petit brun qui débitait des injures plus grossières les unes que les autres. Son bras droit était maculé d'hématomes.

\- Oh mon... Luna, je sais que tes méthodes sont efficaces mais tu ne trouves pas que ça devient un peu extrême? »

Luna lui sourit avec gêne, manière pour elle de s'excuser. Svetlana soupira mais son instinct d'infirmière prit rapidement le dessus. Elle guida la troupe d'élèves pour qu'il pose en douceur leur fardeau sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Feliciano et Kiku lâchèrent Lovino sur un autre, à côté du premier. Puis la blonde entre deux âges chassa toute la classe à grand gestes, réclamant de l'espace pour pouvoir travailler correctement. Luna seule avait le droit de rester, et encore : parce qu'elle était de la direction.

Svetlana alla prendre un tabouret pour aller s'asseoir entre les deux garçons. Romano s'était couché et ne disait plus rien mais n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lorgner avec inquiétude du côté de l'espagnol. L'infirmière souleva légèrement le T-shirt de ce dernier et posa délicatement la main sur son ventre. Aussitôt, elle écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur.

\- Deux côtes cassées et une hémorragie interne! Vous me prenez pour une magicienne ?! Je diagnostique, moi, je ne fais pas des miracles! Et Raivis qui est en cours... Bon sang, mais vous vous êtes servi de ce garçon comme d'un trampoline ou quoi ?!

\- C-c'est pas ça du tout, bordel ! » s'écria Lovino depuis le lit voisin.

Svetlana fit la moue et lui mit une petite baffe. Pas très forte, juste de quoi servir d'avertissement.

\- Fais attention à ton langage, mon canard, » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Lovino rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais se contenta de maugréer contre "tous ces putain de gens qui s'obstinaient à lui donner des surnoms ridicules". Svetlana soupira, enleva sa main du ventre d'Antonio et suréleva ses jambes avec des oreillers. Puis elle entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise de son patient, sans l'enlever toutefois pour ne pas avoir à le faire bouger davantage. Écartant les pièces de tissus, elle exposa le torse de l'espagnol. Au niveau des premières côtes, il y avait une large zone d'un mauve presque noir, excessivement enflée. Lovino ouvrit des yeux horrifiés à cette vue et s'efforça de regarder ailleurs, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'infirmière.

\- Joli travail, hein? » railla-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est de ta faute?

\- Hein? Non, c'est pas de ma faute, bordel! » s'écria l'italien. « C-c'est lui qui est juste trop con et qui a fait n'importe quoi, put...

Une nouvelle baffe l'interrompit dans sa tirade.

\- Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage, petit loup, » gronda-t-elle doucement.

Vexé, Lovino voulu se tourner sur le côté et lâcha un gémissement de douleur : il avait oublié ses blessures au bras. Svetlana leva un sourcil et se tourna vers lui pour examiner ses hématomes. Elle lâcha cependant un soupir soulagé : il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Rassurée, elle alla poser ses mains sur le reste du corps de l'espagnol pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

\- Vous auriez dû venir me chercher, c'est dangereux de déplacer quelqu'un dans cet état! L'os aurait pu bouger et faire des dégâts et... Bon sang, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette hémorragie...

\- J'ai envoyé un élève chercher Raivis, il ne devrait pas tarder, » lui assura Luna qui lisait tranquillement un magazine sur sa chaise.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la porte alla rebondir contre le mur alors qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds entrait, paniqué, essoufflé et tremblant comme une gelée à la fraise. Peter suivait derrière lui.

\- J-j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu! » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix aussi frêle et tremblante que lui. « P-Peter m'a dit que c'était une urgence! Qui est bl-blessé? C-c'est grave? E-est-ce que...

\- Stop! Raivis, calme-toi! » ordonna Svetlana d'une voix ferme.

Raivis se tut aussitôt.

\- C'est bien, mon moineau... » reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. « C'est Antonio, il a une hémorragie qu'il faut impérativement arrêter. On verra pour les côtes après, si tu peux t'en charger. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et vint s'asseoir près de l'infirmière. Son regard changea brusquement lorsqu'il vit le torse violacé d'Antonio. D'inquiet et hésitant, il parut prendre de l'assurance et posa doucement ses mains à l'endroit de la fracture.

Il resta ainsi, immobile, plusieurs longues minutes, concentré sur sa tâche. Svetlana surveillait ce qu'il faisait et le guidait de temps à autres en lui murmurant des conseils à l'oreille. Peter et Lovino ne les quittaient pas des yeux, fascinés. Quant à Luna, elle... faisait des mots-croisés. Elle semblait faire confiance aux capacités du petit letton.

Peu à peu, sous les yeux captivés des élèves, l'enflure se résorba sur elle-même et pâlit lentement jusqu'à disparaître. Raivis cligna des yeux, ôta ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon mais un sourire soulagé avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Svetlana vérifia son travail d'une main experte. A peine ses doigts avaient-ils effleuré la peau de l'espagnol qu'une expression ravie prit place sur son visage. Elle se jeta aussitôt sur le pauvre letton pour le tuer par étouffement... Ah, non, pardon, c'était pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Bravo mon moineau! D'habitude tu fais du bon travail mais là c'était parfait! Je suis si heureuse d'avoir un assistant pareil! »

Lovino lança un sourire moqueur au pauvre garçon dont les lèvres devenaient bleues par manque d'oxygène. Svetlana semblait vraiment l'adorer. Raivis ne dut son salut qu'à la sonnerie de la récréation qui rappela à chacun que l'heure tournait.

\- Encore bravo! » dit-elle en le lâchant. « Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant, c'est bon...

\- _Ehi, aspetta_! » s'écria Lovino. « Et moi alors?

Svetlana se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Raivis ne peut pas guérir à la chaîne, il a besoin de temps pour se reposer, » expliqua-t-elle. « Donc toi, tu restes ici! De toute façon, tu n'as plus cours pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas, Luna? »

Le letton lança un pauvre sourire à l'Italien qui se remit à jurer avec colère avant que la femme blonde ne se remette à le réprimander pour son langage. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour sortir... lâcha un cri de terreur, la referma et courut se cacher sous l'un des lits. Svetlana n'y prêta pas la moindre attention mais cela eut le mérite de rabattre le caquet de Lovino qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si effrayant derrière la porte.

Puis ladite porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ivan entra, accompagné de ses deux sœurs.

Svetlana cessa aussitôt de réprimander l'Italien pour aller serrer dans ses bras son "petit ours", sa "cigogne" et sa "colombe". Lovino se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle s'échinait à donner des surnoms à tout le monde mais préféra laisser tomber lorsqu'il comprit que l'infirmière de l'école était la mère du Russe et de ses sœurs.

\- Skazhi mne, mama? » fit Ivan en remarquant les lits occupés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- C'est rien, il y a eu un accident pendant le cours de Luna. Raivis s'en est déjà occupé.

\- Oh? Mais il est où? »

A ce moment, Raivis était presque arrivé la porte en rampant sous les lits. Katyusha l'aperçut alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre discrètement la poignée. Elle s'assura que personne ne regardait et ouvrit prestement le panneau pour le laisser partir. Raivis lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de déguerpir à toute jambe.

Ivan le chercha en vain quelques instants avant de déclarer qu'il devait quand même le féliciter et de partir à son tour, ses deux sœurs à sa suite.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'Antonio ouvrit les yeux et sentit l'horrible migraine qui commençait à poindre, sa première réaction fut de vérifier s'il portait encore son pantalon. Parce que s'il se réveillait avec un mal de tête pareil, ça voulait forcément dire qu'il s'était bourré la gueule avec le reste du trio, la veille au soir. Et il avait beau adorer ses potes, il savait par expérience que lorsque l'un d'entre eux était bourré, il fallait faire attention à son cul, au propre comme au figuré.

Quand il eut la certitude d'être encore vierge, il put enfin remarquer qu'il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie et que Lovino le regardait d'un air goguenard depuis le lit voisin. Il souriait, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe, sachant que la seule fois où l'espagnol l'avait vu sourire, c'était quand il s'était pris une boule de bowling sur le pied, le samedi d'avant. Il devait donc être très mal en point. Antonio procéda à une nouvelle vérification, histoire de s'assurer que son corps était toujours dans un état relativement normal et, à part son mal de tête, tout avait l'air en ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lovi?

\- Rien. T'avais l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose alors je me suis demandé ce que c'était et j'ai compris que tu cherchais encore ton cerveau, crétin.

\- Non, je vérifiais que j'avais touj... Laisse tomber. Pourquoi je suis là?

\- Parce que t'es un putain d'abruti et que, ce genre de truc, c'est encore incurable. »

Antonio allait lui demander de développer mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il resta donc la bouche ouverte tandis que son cerveau essayait d'analyser correctement la situation, ce qui lui donnait une ressemblance frappante avec un poisson en train d'agoniser sur un rocher en plein soleil. Un poisson brun aux yeux verts très sexy mais un poisson tout de même.

\- Dios mio, Lovi! T'es blessé? Tu vas bien? Est-ce que...

\- Ta gueule, connard. Oui je suis blessé, abruti! » grommela l'italien en indiquant son bras et sa jambe droite couverts de poches de glace. « Et à cause de toi on aurait pu y passer tous les deux, crétin! »

Antonio cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- ... A cause de moi?

\- Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi con? Déjà fallait que tu me fasses cette putain de frayeur qui m'a foutu dans le pétrin mais en plus t'as été assez débile pour te foutre en dessous et te casser deux côtes! Alors oui, putain, c'est ta faute! J'aurais eu l'air de quoi, moi, si t'étais mort, hein? T'es vraiment qu'un fils de pute congénita... »

Lovino s'interrompit. Antonio avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre, secoué de spasmes. L'italien crut qu'il était sur le point de vomir et s'apprêtait à appeler Svetlana qui faisait on-ne-savait-quoi dans le couloir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'espagnol était tout simplement mort de rire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles, _bastardo_?! » s'énerva-t-il.

Antonio mit un moment à répondre, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Mais chaque fois qu'il regardait Lovino, il se remettait à rire de plus belle, à la plus grande incompréhension de l'italien qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

\- Mais tu vas me dire ce qui te prend, _cazzo_?

\- Hahahaha... Hou... D-désolé... Lovi... » réussit-il à sortir entre deux crises de fou-rire.

Il mit encore plusieurs minutes à se calmer et, lorsque ce fut fait, il expliqua :

\- C'est juste que je suis très heureux que tu ailles bien. »

Bon, en fait ce n'était pas la vraie raison mais il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de dire ce à quoi il avait vraiment pensé! Il avait bien remarqué que Lovino, en parfait italien, bougeait beaucoup les mains lorsqu'il parlait. Sauf qu'à cause de sa blessure, Lovi ne pouvait maintenant bouger qu'un seul bras lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose, ce qui était extrêmement comique à voir. Et le pire c'est qu'il bougeait deux fois plus lorsqu'il s'énervait. Et la cerise sur le gâteau : l'espagnol avait osé se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait eu ses deux bras immobilisés. Aurait-il simplement arrêté de parler? Ou bien aurait-il fait les gestes avec ses pieds? Bref, pas facile de rester sérieux en pensant à ça!

Et puis il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était heureux qu'il aille bien. Il s'en serait beaucoup voulu si le plus jeune avait été blessé davantage, surtout qu'il avait conscience de l'avoir provoqué en lui faisant peur. Bon, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Lovino pouvait faire des bonds de plus de cinq mètres de haut. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse. En tout cas, son explication passait, c'était déjà ça! En plus, maintenant Lovino s'était tu et n'arrêtait pas de rougir comme une adorable tomate. Il jurait beaucoup mais bon, il était tellement chou à toujours être aussi gêné!

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants avant qu'Antonio ne se décide à relancer la conversation.

\- Est-ce que Bella est venue pendant que je dormais? »

Lovino lui jeta un regard qu'on pouvait facilement traduire par "Pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant, connard?" et enchaîna sur le ton le plus naturel du monde :

\- Elle est venue trois seconde, à la récréation, et puis l'infirmière l'a foutue dehors pour que tu te reposes parce que t'étais sacrément amoché, mine de rien. Elle a dit un truc avec "régénération" dedans, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai compris. Sauf qu'elle est vachement tenace ta copine, elle a essayé d'entrer par la fenêtre. Je crois qu'elle voulait te donner quelque chose. »

\- Aw, c'est bien Bella, ça! Elle est tellement gentille! » gloussa Antonio en rougissant de joie.

Lovino lui lança un long regard agacé qui en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il pensait de ses épanchements amoureux. Puis il détourna les yeux avec ennui.

\- Faut avouer qu'elle est plutôt canon... » commenta-t-il sans entrain.

\- N'est-ce pas?!

\- Vous avez l'air vraiment très amoureux. » Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Italien alors que son ton se faisait légèrement amusé derrière l'agacement. « Chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble ça devient tellement guimauve que ça me file des putains de caries! »

Le rire d'Antonio se fit plus gêné.

\- Ouais, on aime bien agir comme un petit couple adorable... »

On pouvait presque entendre le "mais" à la fin de sa phrase. Cela piqua la curiosité de Lovino qui se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Disons que c'est compliqué! » lâcha finalement Antonio avec un de ses sourires idiots, ceux qui donnaient envie à l'Italien de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Le jeune homme avait de la chance que son cadet ne puisse pas bouger de son lit. Il y eu un nouveau silence.

\- Sinon, il est quelle heure? » demanda Antonio

\- J'en sais rien... » grommela Lovino. «  _La signora Braginskaya_ a dit que je pouvais rester ici jusqu'à midi et que ça devrait aller mieux à ce moment-là mais il n'y a pas une seule putain d'horloge dans cette pièce...

\- Jusqu'à midi, hein? » répéta Antonio d'un air pensif. « Bon, je vais te tenir compagnie alors!

\- T'as pas besoin de faire ça, connard! » réagit immédiatement le petit brun.

\- Mais si, bien sûr, Lovi! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul alors que c'est à cause de moi qu'on est là, pas vrai? »

Lovino, rouge comme un feu de circulation, ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement un ange lui sauva la vie :

\- Dis donc, ma petite vache, tu te crois à l'hôtel? »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en voyant Svetlana se dresser devant eux. Elle n'en avait pas l'air mais elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit en marchant.

\- Tu t'es réveillé, ça veut dire que tu es assez reposé, maintenant! Tu es guéri alors hors de question que tu rates une autre heure de cours!

\- Mais...

\- Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu! Pas de mais! Ne me dis pas que tu voulais sécher discrètement le cours de Philosophie?

\- Euh...

\- Aha, désolée mon poulet, mais les ruses ne marchent pas avec moi! Si tu pars maintenant, tu arriveras à temps pour la deuxième heure. Allez, debout! »

Et sans écouter ses protestations, elle jeta l'espagnol hors de l'infirmerie. Lovino ne sut pas exactement comment il devait se sentir lorsque la femme blonde se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais comme je sais que tu risques de te sentir seul en attendant que tes bleus décolorent, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un dans le couloir qui n'a pas cours et qui te tiendras compagnie pour l'instant! »

Lovino haussa un sourcil et Svetlana poussa la porte de l'infirmerie à nouveau. Le sang de l'italien se figea dans ses veines.

\- _Ciao fratello!_

 _\- Santa merda_...

\- Ton langage, mon poussin! »

 

* * *

 

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans événement réellement marquant.

Romulus fit un scandale auprès de Luna lorsqu'il apprit ce qui était arrivé à son fils mais elle parvint à le calmer. Le fait que Raivis ait fait disparaître ce qui restait de ses bleus avant qu'il ne sorte de l'infirmerie y avait joué pour beaucoup.

Les cours se passèrent comme des cours normaux. Bon, sachant le caractère particulier de certains élèves et professeurs, il y eu bien certains moments un peu... difficiles. Heureusement la majorité des profs étaient habitués à se faire obéir et le nouveau professeur d'Histoire n'eut pas tant de mal que cela à se faire entendre. Il se tint, de plus, bien mieux que dans ses anciens établissements avec ses élèves féminines. Le fait est qu'elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses et que la plupart avaient un frère aîné ou un petit ami, tous très protecteurs. Ajoutez à cela des pouvoirs très intéressants et vous n'avez plus du tout envie de vous frotter à ces jeunes filles en fleur!

Il avait bien compris la leçon lorsque le sol de sa classe s'était littéralement transformé en patinoire après qu'il ait complimenté Katyusha sur ses bonnes réponses et sur son charme. Il avait glissé en rejoignant le tableau et Ivan lui avait dit, avec un sourire absolument terrifiant, « Est-ce que tout va bien, professeur? ». En général, un bon prof ne se laisse pas impressionner par ses élèves. Mais là, Romulus avait décidé qu'il serait peut-être sage de ne pas insister...

Le mercredi, pendant les deux heures de temps personnel, Luna convoqua certains élèves dans la salle de CDP. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à mettre tout le monde au même niveau, le plus vite possible, c'est à dire à faire en sorte que chacun sache au plus vite de quoi il était capable. Elle eut des plaintes de la part des trois élèves qu'elle avait oublié en classe le lundi mais n'en tint pas vraiment compte.

C'est ainsi qu'après de nombreuses tentatives, elle parvint à surprendre Feliks assez violemment pour que les balles blanches qu'il devait garder dans ses mains prennent une dizaine de couleurs différentes. Le polonais trouva ça "mais genre totalement trop cool" de pouvoir changer la couleur des objets et, le soir même, se mit à s'entraîner sur tous les meubles de sa chambre, au grand dam de Toris qui devait maintenant dormir dans un lit au bois rouge, aux draps verts et à la couverture jaune car son colocataire ne maîtrisait pas encore assez sa capacité pour choisir la couleur qu'il voulait produire. En revanche, personne d'autre ne se découvrit quoi que ce soit.

 

* * *

 

Les heures de temps libre ne furent pas des plus intenses, cette semaine-là. Dans les clubs, on attendait le jour des inscriptions avant de se lancer dans les projets annuels. Il ne s'agissait donc que de faire de petits ateliers sans importance majeur. Beaucoup d'élèves, tout comme les nouveaux, préféraient lambiner. Les plus courageux profitaient de ce qu'il restait de la chaleur estival en investissant les installations externes du complexe sportif. D'autres traînaient dans la cour, dans les couloirs, voir même sur le toit malgré l'interdiction formelle d'y monter. C'était d'ailleurs l'endroit où l'on était certain de trouver Francis, Antonio et Gilbert lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans là où ils auraient dû être. Le Bad Touch Trio, comme ils aimaient se nommer, avait fait de cet endroit son quartier général. Et tout le monde le savait. Même les directrices avaient renoncé à les en faire descendre.

Ce vendredi après-midi-là, les trois jeunes hommes étaient donc montés sur le toit après avoir déclenché la quatrième plus belle bataille de boulettes de papier qu'ait pu connaitre la salle d'Histoire, le tout sans que le prof comprenne d'où venaient les assauts. Ils en riaient encore. Leur synchronisme était parfait, chacun savait instinctivement quand agir et quand s'arrêter pour que le prof ne les voit pas.

\- Vous avez vu la tête de Vargas quand ça a sonné? » s'esclaffa Gilbert en se laissant tomber à sa place habituelle, à l'ombre de la cage d'escalier.

\- On aurait dit qu'il allait étriper toute la classe! » rit à son tour Francis en réarrangeant ses boucles blondes du bout des doigts.

\- Encore _un éxito_ pour le Bad Touch Trio! » chantonna Antonio en récupérant la guitare qu'il cachait derrière le local électrique.

Il gratta les cordes et commença à improviser un air que ses deux amis accompagnèrent en battant des mains et des pieds dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Chacun inventait des paroles dans sa langue maternelle, si bien qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce que disait l'un ou l'autre tant le bordel musical était puissant.

"Vargas, Vargas, t'es tombé sur la mauvaise classe~"

" _Somos jóvenes y muy orgullosos, muy orgullosos_!"

" _Das Bad Touch Trio gewinnt! Denn wir sind genial_!"

Lorsque plus personne ne sut quoi crier en rythme, Antonio acheva la mélodie par un solo qui aurait très bien eut sa place dans un concert rock et gueula "GRACIAS, GENTE!" tandis que Francis sifflait et que Gilbert faisait la foule en délire. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et ne purent rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Un jour, faudra penser à les noter, nos morceaux, » commenta finalement Gilbert lorsqu'ils eurent enfin retrouvé un semblant de calme

\- C'est toi qui es au club de musique, t'as qu'à prendre des partitions vierges.

\- T'es drôle, tu crois vraiment que Roddy-la-princesse me laisserait faire? »

L'albinos se leva, mit ses doigts autours de ses yeux pour faire comme des montures de lunettes et prit un air indigné. Puis il déclara avec une voix aiguë où l'on décelait un très léger zozotement :

\- Le matériel de la salle de musique est réservé aux cours et à l'usage du club musical! Il est hors de question de le gâcher pour des projets personnels tels qu'un groupe de rock quelconque! Et je te prie de cesser tes simagrées, pauvre idiot! »

Francis et Antonio s'écroulèrent de rire devant l'imitation parfaitement réussie. Gilbert n'y tint pas non plus et s'esclaffa avec eux.

\- On pourrait aussi en acheter, » proposa Antonio.

\- Ouais, mais c'est moins drôle.

\- Ah, bah tant pis, alors. »

Lentement chacun commença à s'occuper comme il l'entendait. Antonio raccordait sa guitare, Gilbert jouait avec son téléphone portable et Francis admirait la vue en fredonnant. Cela leur arrivait souvent d'être ensemble sans réel sujet de discussion. Ils appréciaient simplement la compagnie des deux autres, sans vraiment avoir besoin de se mêler de leurs affaires.

\- Au fait, Cici, tu devrais pas être au club de cuisine, là, tout de suite? » demanda Antonio.

\- Et toi? Tu devais aller au club de sport, non? »

Les deux directrices de l'établissement, les sœurs Chrones, accordaient presque autant d'importance à la distraction qu'aux études. C'est pourquoi presque chaque samedi de l'année était consacré à un événement particulier. Cela pouvait être une soirée festive, une compétition ou un spectacle donné par les élèves.

Hors, ce samedi-là était la journée d'inscription pour les clubs de l'école. L'occasion de recruter des membres et de montrer à quel point son club était cool par rapport aux autres. Le travail ne manquait donc pas pour organiser cette journée.

\- Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire crier dessus par Eliza. Elle veut faire un match, demain, ok, j'y participe. Mais si c'est pour ranger le matériel, je passe mon tour, amigo.

\- Ce n'est pas très galant, Nini. Une femme mérite bien... »

Francis s'interrompit. Gilbert ricanait devant son jeu.

\- Désolé Don Juan, mais Eliza, c'est pas ce que j'appelle une femme. »

Le blond ne trouva pas quoi répondre et laissa tomber.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Gilbert mit son jeu sur pause et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Dites, les gars, vous croyez qu'il y a un genre de maladie qui fait trébucher tout le temps?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant? » fit Antonio, distraitement.

\- Je sais pas. Ça fait des semaines que j'arrête pas de buter contre du vide. Bon, ça arrivait un peu avant mais ça le fait de plus en plus souvent là. Alors? 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gigi? Tu sais pas bouger tes pieds, c'est tout! » soupira Francis d'un air faussement dramatique.

Gilbert rigola et quitta furtivement la zone d'ombre pour mettre un coup de poing amical au français qui se foutait de lui.

\- Non, mais sérieux, » insista-t-il en remettant sa peau d'albinos à l'abri des rayons-solaires-de-la-mort-qui-tue. « Ça m'inquiète là.

\- Relax, amigo. T'es pas malade, sinon quelqu'un te l'aurait déjà fait remarqué. Tu te rappelles où on est, non?

\- Ouais mais bon... Oh et puis je suis tellement awesome que je peux pas être malade de toute façon!

\- Bien sûr! » plaisanta Francis. « Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'es pas tout simplement espionné par l'homme invisible? »

Un bruit leur fit tourner la tête. Près de la porte de la cage d'escalier, un ours en peluche blanc venait de tomber sur le sol et protestait vaguement. Les trois jeunes hommes le regardèrent quelques secondes, stupéfait. Puis il disparut brusquement et l'on entendit des pas précipités qui descendaient les marches.

Le silence devint tel qu'on entendait les sportifs gueuler depuis le terrain de football, à un bon kilomètre de là. Les membres du trio se fixèrent longuement.

\- Ou bien t'as un stalker, » termina Antonio.


	8. Le jour des clubs

_Lovino sourit, se taisant quelques instants pour porter à ses lèvres le délicieux vin de Sicile qu'il avait commandé. La jeune fille en face de lui l'admirait avec ferveur et était suspendue à chacun de ses mots. Il ne cessait de lui parler sur ce ton charmeur qu'il réservait aux beautés comme elle. Il faut dire qu'elle était magnifique : de courtes boucles brunes qui ressemblaient à des éclats de chocolat noir, rassemblées en un chignon désordonné, de grand yeux verts aux cils d'une épaisseur exemplaire, un teint bronzé comme au retour des vacances d'été, des lèvres pleines et mutines rehaussées de gloss, un accent latin incroyablement sexy... Son visage lui paraissait familier et elle semblait un peu plus âgée que lui mais bon, c'était à mille lieues de le déranger._

_La lumière se tamisait, la musique se faisait plus douce, plus langoureuse. Il reposa son verre et laissa sa main se poser sur celle de son invitée qu'elle avait innocemment laissé traîner près de lui. Ils ne disaient plus rien, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Lovino sentait sa gorge devenir sèche. Il avait beau se vanter de savoir charmer (cette délicieuse créature en était la preuve), c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille._

_Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et approcha son visage du sien. Lovino n'osait pas réagir. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres tentatrices sur celles du jeune homme et quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il la laissa passer et leurs langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet possessif. C'était tout simplement magique. La plus belle expérience qui lui ait été donné de vivre..._

_Il entendit quelqu'un s'adresser à lui. De loin. Loin derrière cette merveilleuse apparition qui s'offrait à lui. Peut-être un serveur qui les priait de ne pas faire ce genre de choses dans le restaurant. Il s'en moquait, pour l'instant seules comptaient ces lèvres dont le gloss avait un goût de... de tomate? Décidément, cette fille était parfaite._

_Malheureusement, la personne qui réclamait son attention insistait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était occupé avec des choses un peu plus importantes que l'addition, nan mais oh! La voix se fit plus pressante, plus distincte, plus familière. Lovino connaissait cette voix. Mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter, oh ça non! Il voulait que ce moment dure encore et encore..._

La rencontre avec le sol fut assez inattendue. Lovino ouvrit les yeux. Plus de restaurant chic, plus de jolie fille, il se retrouvait dans sa chambre du pensionnat et son frère balbutiait des excuses, sa couverture entre les mains. Et en prime, il avait une bosse.

\- Bordel, Feliciano! Ça t’aurait tué d'attendre deux secondes?

\- Veeee... Mais _fratello_...

\- Rien à foutre, t'as compris? Moi le week-end, je DORS! Alors fous-moi la paix, putain! »

Il retourna dans son lit et ferma résolument les yeux, prêt à être de mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout. Puis il les rouvrit et regarda son frère.

\- ET REND-MOI MA PUTAIN DE COUVERTURE, BORDEL!

\- M-m-mais... Fratello... Vee... »

Feliciano ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Lovino lui arracha la couette des mains et s'enroula dedans jusqu'à avoir l'air d'un burrito géant avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur son matelas et de ronfler avec exagération pour faire comprendre qu'il dormait. Feliciano se tordit les mains quelques instants et se pencha sur son frère.

\- Lovino... C'est juste que la cafétéria ferme dans une demi-heure pour le petit-déjeuner et qu'on pourra pas manger avant midi si on loupe ça...

Un grognement s'éleva, signe que l'argument faisait effet. Feliciano eut un petit sourire joueur et se pencha davantage pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- On m'a dit que, le week-end, ils servaient des _sfogliatella_... »

L'italien se tut complètement et Feliciano sourit plus largement. Gagné!

\- Bon ok, je viens... » grommela Lovino, le nez dans l'oreiller.

\- Veee! » fit joyeusement Feliciano avant de courir à son armoire pour récupérer des vêtements pour son frère.

Parce que oui, il arrivait à se lever plus tôt que son frère, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Et donc il était déjà habillé. CQFD. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna vers le lit, Lovino était toujours méticuleusement enroulé dans sa couette, silencieux.

\- Bah? Tu te lèves pas?

\- Si, si... je vais le faire, crétin... »

Un moment de silence passa pendant lequel Romano s'agita un peu dans son cocon de couverture. Puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

\- Aide-moi, abruti. J'suis coincé... »

 

* * *

 

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de sfogliatelle à la cantine. C'était juste la meilleure excuse pour faire lever Lovino lorsqu'il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Technique de frère, made in Feliciano. Heureusement, il y avait des croissants encore chauds et du jus de tomate. Donc Lovino ne faisait pas trop la gueule non plus, malgré l'absence de sa pâtisserie préférée.

Maintenant venait la partie difficile : convaincre Lovino de venir faire la tournée des clubs que Feliciano voulait absolument faire ce jour-là.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un club d'art!

\- Je ne viens pas.

\- Il y a aussi un club de sport, je les ai vus s'entraîner.

\- Je ne viens pas.

\- Lud' m'a dit que son frère était dans le club de musique. Ce serait pas génial que tu puisses chanter? Tu sais, je trouve que tu te débrouilles pas mal quand tu veux!

\- ... Je ne viens définitivement pas.

\- Mais... _Fratello_... »

Feliciano eut une moue déçue. Lui qui espérait tant pouvoir passer la journée avec son frère qu'il adorait malgré son caractère, son langage, ses manières et sa mauvaise foi...

\- Ve... J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller visiter tout seul...

\- C'est ton problème, petit con.

\- Je voudrais bien demander à Ludwig mais il m'a dit qu'il était capitaine du club de journalisme...

\- ...

\- Du coup il va rester dans la salle d'Histoire toute la matinée...

\- ...

\- Bon, je suppose que je pourrai rester avec lui ce temps-là! Et puis on ira visiter le reste l'après-midi, ve!

\- ...

\- Donc je serai seul avec Ludwig toute la journée! C'est chouette, non?

\- ... Bon, ok, je viens.

\- C'est vrai?! »

Lovino hocha la tête avec l'air de celui qui s'est lui-même condamné à mort tandis que Feliciano se mettait à sauter de joie autour de lui. Mais bon, il préférait ça plutôt que laisser son jumeau seul et à la merci du bâtard aux patates.

 

* * *

 

\- Oh... Donc vous vous intéressez à cet art délicat et raffiné qu'est la gastronomie? »

Francis leur fit un clin d'œil et se retourna un instant pour mettre en route la sonnerie de pré-chauffage du four. Romano en profita pour se mettre deux doigts dans la bouche et faire ainsi comprendre à son frère ce qu'il pensait du français. Feliciano retint un gloussement et essaya de rester sérieux lorsque Francis se retourna à nouveau vers eux avec un immense sourire pour leur expliquer à quel point son club était délicat et raffiné.

\- Francis! Où t'as foutu mon moule à loukoum?! » gueula Sadiq depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine.

\- Dans ton cul, abruti! » ne put s'empêcher de lancer Romano avant que le français ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il faut dire qu'il se faisait déjà bien chier alors il fallait quand même trouver une façon de s'amuser un peu!

Francis se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir désespéré tandis que le turc levait les yeux de sa casserole pour voir qui avait eu le culot de lui répondre de cette façon.

\- Dans le placard numéro trois, Sadiq! » lança-t-il pour calmer le jeu.

\- Ve, ve, Francis?

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que je peux rejoindre ton club? »

Un immense sourire fendit en deux le visage du français.

\- Mais bien sûr! La cuisine mérite d'être partagée!

\- Ve!

\- Cependant, tu dois savoir que nous privilégions la qualité.

\- Ve!

\- Si tu veux nous rejoindre, tu devras donc passer plusieurs tests assez exigeants pour nous démontrer tes sens gustatifs et tes talents culinaires.

\- ... Ve?

\- Ah, et au cas où tu te croirais meilleur que moi en cuisine, sache que je serais ravi de faire un petit défi amical en escrime, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- V-ve?! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Francis retourna à la confection de sa tarte pomme-poire-cannelle.

\- Alors, des candidats, aru? » lança Yao depuis le coin opposé aux fourneaux sans cesser de pétrir ses futurs sablés aux amandes.

\- Ils ont changé d'avis, » répondit tranquillement Francis.

 

* * *

 

\- Fehu.

\- Non, c'était Ansuz.

\- Et merde.

\- Vous voulez bien la fermer, là? J'essaie de faire une page correcte dans le grimoire et vous m'aidez pas, les gars!

\- 's'cuse nous, Dylan.

\- Les garçons, prévenez-moi quand vous finissez le thym! Je mets quoi dans mon amulette, moi, maintenant?

\- Prend plutôt de la verveine, Fiona. Ça te sera plus utile...

\- Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que j'ai des problèmes sentimentaux?

\- Heu... Oui.

\- Mais je t'emmerde!

\- Les gars, pour un rituel contre la fatigue, je prends plutôt de l'encens à la cannelle ou à la rose?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Arthur. C'est celui à la violette, relis le grimoire.

\- Quand l'encre sera sèche!

\- Je suis pas con non plus, merci!

\- Et revois aussi celui pour la mémoire!

\- Et si t'en trouve un qui te décoince un peu, fais-le immédiatement, je t'aiderai, si tu veux!

\- Merci beaucoup, Oscar, Allister, Dylan. Si j'en trouve un qui fait apparaître un cerveau, je vous ferai signe...

Feliciano et Lovino se regardèrent. Puis ils repartirent sur la pointe des pieds, en se promettant de ne pas revenir dans la salle d'anglais après les cours.

 

* * *

 

\- Ah, bonjour, les garçons! »

Mme Jones était là, un pinceau à la main devant son chevalet. Elle se leva pour accueillir les jumeaux et ils purent remarquer son jean maculé de tâches de peintures. La salle d'art était assez vide comparée aux autres clubs. Heureusement les quelques élèves présents devaient être des génies car les multiples œuvres exposées aux murs et sur les étagères étaient toutes d'une grande beauté.

\- Vous êtes là pour vous inscrire au club d'art?

\- Moi oui! » s'écria immédiatement Feliciano. « Romano, par contre...

\- Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, imbécile... »

Pendant que son frère remplissait la grille d'inscription avec son nom, sa classe et sa signature, Romano jeta un œil aux œuvres. Il y avait de la poterie, du dessin au fuseau, des toiles, des sculptures en bois ou en pierre, de la photographie et des maquettes en matériaux de récupération. De tout quoi. Son regard tomba plus bas et se posa sur trois élèves qui semblaient étonnamment jeunes pour se trouver là. L'un d'eux était une petite fille habillée en violet avec un béret d'où partaient deux longues tresses blanches. Le second était un petit roux avec une fausse cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage et la dernière une petite brune avec une fleur dans les cheveux. Ils semblaient tous avoir dix ans au maximum.

\- Ce sont des enfants de la ville, » expliqua Aiyanna en remarquant l'intérêt de Lovino. « Ils viennent peindre ici presque tous les samedis. Je ne les dérangerais pas si j'étais toi. »

En effet, malgré leur jeune âge, ils semblaient extrêmement concentrés sur leurs toiles respectives. La fillette aux cheveux blancs en particulier. Il faut dire que, même si elle en était seulement à l'étape du crayon, son dessin était déjà une vraie merveille. Et les deux autres gamins la talonnaient d'assez près. Lovino ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir autant de talent.

\- Fratello! Fratello! On y va? »

 

* * *

 

Pendant ce temps, en salle de littérature...

\- Enfin! Je me demandais quand tu allais nous rejoindre!

\- Ah, euh pardon? »

Tino eut un petit sourire. Il avait déjeuné avec les "nordics" toute la semaine mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un club. En tout cas, pas avant que Berwald ne l'emmène ici sans lui demander son avis comme il n'arrêtait pas de faire... Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moment pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

En revanche, il ne voyait vraiment pas de quel genre de club il s'agissait. La salle de français ne contenait aucun accessoire particulier, à part un genre d'armoire vide qui ne servait pas à grand-chose.

\- Juste pour savoir, c'est un club de quoi?

\- Eh bien nous faisons régner l'ordre et la justice sur l'école avec des m...

\- Laisse tomber, il fait son intéressant, » maugréa Lukas depuis sa chaise.

Il lisait, le regard aussi vide que d'habitude, tandis que son frère grignotait des bâtons de réglisse à côté de lui.

\- En fait, on fait pas grand-chose. C'est juste histoire de dire qu'on est un groupe. Parfois on discute, ou bien on fait des jeux de société...

\- Ah d'accord. Donc en fait c'est un peu comme un club de... d'entraide?

\- Whoah, eh, c'est pas mal c'que tu viens d'dire! » s'écria Mathias. « Ça fait un peu bisounours mais c'est bien! »

Tino eut un petit rire gêné.

\- Donc, voilà! Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, c'est moi le roi de ce club! » poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux en pique, s'attirant un regard de pitié du reste du club.

Il alla attraper l'épaule de Lukas avec un grand sourire.

\- Et ça c'est ma reine!

Lukas posa calmement son livre, se leva, regarda Mathias, lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes qui envoya le danois à terre, se rassit et reprit sa lecture, le tout avec un self-control impeccable. Tino se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il était déjà habitué à ce genre de scène.

\- Alors...Emil serait le fou, Berwald la tour, et moi le cavalier, » fit-il dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Berwald lui envoya aussitôt un regard absolument terrifiant et Tino hurla de peur. Puis il s'excusa d'avoir sorti une phrase aussi... peu importe ce que Berwald en avait pensé. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce dernier eut simplement l'air surpris.

\- T'as p's b'soin d' t'exc'ser. »

Il tendit le bras et ramena le finlandais contre lui d'un air possessif. Tino n'osa pas bouger.

-J'ai tr'vé ç' m'gnon, c'st t't. »

 

* * *

 

Pendant la semaine, en allant chercher un livre, Feliciano s'était demandé pourquoi les armoires de la salle de philosophie étaient pleines de sacs de couchage. Maintenant il en avait la réponse.

\- Feli! Lovi! Vous rejoignez le club de siesta? »

Antonio trouvait très amusant de comparer la réaction des deux frères. Alors que Feliciano s'était contenté de pencher la tête d'un air intéressé, Lovino avait croisé les bras, lâché un grognement et détourné le regard.

\- Ve, siesta? C'est un club pour dormir?

\- Hum... Oui, mais pas seulement. Tu vois le gars brun là-bas? »

Oui, le gars brun qui était en train de se battre avec le turc qu'ils avaient vu au club de cuisine une demi-heure plus tôt. C'était difficile de le louper. Surtout qu'il venait de s'endormir. En plein combat. Avec le poing dans l'air prêt à frapper son adversaire. Adversaire qui semblait au bord du désespoir et se résignait à laisser tomber le jeune homme sur un des sacs en attendant qu'il se réveille. Oui, ils l'avaient vu.

\- Eh bien c'est Héraclès, le capitaine du club et il peut endormir les gens et contrôler les rêves. Enfin, en gros, il peut faire venir des gens dans un rêve et contrôler ce qui s'y passe.

\- Ah, ok. Et le gars qui essaie de le tuer, c'est qui?

\- Oh, ça c'est Sadiq, son colocataire. Ils se battent dès qu'Héraclès est réveillé.

\- Ah d'accord... »

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir une patience d'ange. Et Feliciano ne tenait pas à savoir pourquoi il portait ce masque sur le visage...

\- Donc, je disais, ici on organise des rêves collectifs, du coup, on fait souvent des trucs de malades! La dernière fois, on a fait du canoë-parachute sur les chutes du Niagara.

\- Ça a l'air génial! » s'écria Feliciano, les yeux brillants.

\- Ça l'est! Il y a juste un seul petit _problema_...

Il se tourna vers le grec que Sadiq giflait dans l'espoir de le réveiller pour reprendre leur duel.

\- Il est narcoleptique. Du coup il faut lui rappeler de nous endormir avant qu'il le fasse. Sinon, pour le réveiller, c'est pas de la tarte...

Finalement le turc laissa tomber et abandonna une petite boite en métal sur le corps du grec avant de partir à grandes enjambées d'un air passablement énervé.

\- Bon, vous voulez vous inscrire?

\- Ve! » confirma Feliciano.

 

* * *

 

\- Ludwig! _Ciao! Ciao, ciao_! »

L'Allemand, en grande discussion avec Kiku, eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour recevoir un italien surexcité dans les bras. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses débordements d'affection et ne fit pas d'histoire lorsque le petit brun se blottit contre lui pour un "câlin de bonne journée". En revanche...

\- Oh? _Ciao_ , Kiku! »

Le japonais faillit faire une attaque lorsque son adorable camarade de classe se jeta sur lui et lui planta une bise sur les deux joues tout en le serrant dans ses bras si fort qu'il était à peu près sûr que ses poumons allaient lui ressortir par le nez.

\- F-F-Fe-Feliciano-kun, l-l-l-l-lâche moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Feliciano recula enfin et Kiku fit de son mieux pour se calmer. Depuis son entrée à l'école, il faisait des efforts pour ne pas paniquer lorsque quelqu'un se collait un peu trop à lui ou se montrait trop affectueux à son goût mais les câlins-surprises de l’Italien étaient tout simplement trop... trop. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était certainement l'élève lui ayant témoigné le plus de sympathie dans sa classe. Ils n'avaient simplement pas la même façon de penser. Pour Kiku, un câlin ou un bisou était un geste d'affection entres amis de très longue date ou membre de la famille proche, ne devait pas se faire dans un endroit public et signifiait une profonde affection. Pour Feliciano, c'était une façon de dire "bonjour".

Sitôt la séance de câlin terminée, Feliciano se mit à raconter sa matinée de long en large et en travers en détaillant bien comment son frère avait été accidentellement endormi par Héraclès lorsqu'il avait parié avec Antonio qu'il arriverait à le réveiller.

\- Alors, dis Ludwig? Comment ça se passe? Vous êtes combien de membres pour l'instant, dans le club de journalisme? »

Ludwig hésita quelques secondes.

\- Deux.

\- Deux? Deux qui t'ont rejoint alors, pas vrai?

\- Non, on est deux. »

Devant la mine stupéfaite de l'Italien, il expliqua :

\- Nous étions trois l'année dernière, mais il s'agissait d'élèves de dernière année. Alors oui, il ne reste que moi et Kiku qui vient de s'inscrire. »

L'Italien se tourna vers le Japonais qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- V-Ve?! C-c'est horrible! 

\- Avec de l'organisation, ça ne sera pas difficile de faire un travail correcte.

\- Mais vous êtes tout seuls! Ve, c'est triste un club comme ça... Je... Je viens! »

Ludwig ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Toi?

\- Oui!

\- Tu t'intéresses au journalisme? »

Feliciano hocha vivement la tête.

\- Par exemple, _Papà_ à plein de revue super sympa avec plein de top-modèles. Et il en a d'autres qu'il veut pas que je lise mais qui ont l'air très sympa quand même parce qu'il les garde sous son matelas pour pas les perdre...

\- Pas ce genre de journalisme... »

Feliciano pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Quel genre alors? »

Et Ludwig passa deux heures à expliquer le fonctionnement du journal de l'école tandis que Feliciano écoutait avec plus ou moins d'attention jusqu'à finir par perdre connaissance sur une des tables...

 

* * *

 

Kiku, de son côté, quitta la salle d'histoire, bien heureux d'avoir trouvé une activité sérieuse dont il pourrait se vanter la prochaine fois qu'il enverrait un e-mail à ses parents. Cela les rendrait sûrement fiers d'apprendre que leur fils faisait partie d'un club de journalisme. Et puis il y trouvait son compte également. C'était l'arrangement idéal.

La journée ne faisait que commencer mais le jeune japonais savait qu'il ne s'inscrirait probablement nulle part ailleurs. Il n'avait aucun talent particulier en cuisine, en art ou en musique, avait une constitution assez faible qui ne le mettait pas à son avantage au niveau sportif, et ne voyait pas réellement l'intérêt de s'inscrire au "club de sieste". Quand aux autres clubs, ils ressemblaient surtout à des groupes de discussion, l'intérêt était donc limité. Enfin, il pouvait bien leur laisser une chance.

Justement, alors qu'il pensait cela, il passait à côté de la salle de géographie. La feuille scotchée à la porte indiqué "club d'aide aux étudiants". Voilà qui lui paraissait plutôt louable. Légèrement hésitant, il s'arrêta. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer? Il poussa résolument la porte.

Alfred était debout sur une des tables et semblait plongé dans une longue explication sur les objectifs du club tandis que deux ou trois élèves autour de lui écoutaient d'un air plus ou moins intéressé.

\- ... _And so_ , le but c'est de montrer à tout le monde à quel point ce club est HEROÏQUE en faisant toute l'année nos devoirs de HEROS, c'est-à-dire aider les élèves qui... Oh, salut, Kiku-chan! »

Kiku soupira. Il avait l'impression qu'un _yokai_ farceur s'amusait à le faire tomber sur l'élève le plus agité de l'école juste pour l'emmerd... pour l'ennuyer. Il fit signe à Alfred de ne pas faire attention à lui et de continuer.

\- Ah, ouais, je disais quoi? Ah oui, aider les élèves qui ont des problèmes avec les cours ou avec les autres élèves. Par exemple... »

Il désigna Kiku du doigt et tout le monde regarda dans sa direction. Le jeune garçon se baffa mentalement pour ne pas être reparti aussitôt arrivé.

\- ... S'assurer que les nouveaux élèves s'intègrent facilement, quitte à les aider personnellement! Tout membre du club doit agir de cette façon! C'est le devoir des HEROS! »

Et il éclata de rire sans aucune raison apparente. Kiku décida qu'il en avait assez vu et quitta la pièce. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il s'inscrirait.

Il erra dans les couloirs un long moment. Il entrait parfois dans les salles pour écouter quelqu'un vanter les mérites de son club mais repartait toujours sans être convaincu. Ils approchaient de la fin de la matinée et il était certain de ne plus avoir quoique ce soit à voir. Il valait peut-être mieux aller se trouver une place à la bibliothèque et attendre les prestations de l'après-midi.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, un détail captura soudain son attention. Un petit livre à la couverture plastifiée, posé de façon incongrue au coin du mur. Il s'approcha, intrigué, et reconnut la couverture du premier tome de _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il vérifia rapidement que personne ne regardait. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir était désert pour le moment.

Il s'approcha lentement, prudemment, comme si l'amas de papier et d'encre allait se jeter sur lui pour le mordre. Jetant de fréquents coups d'œil alentours, il se pencha en avant et tendit la main vers le manga... qui vola quelques mètres plus loin au moment où il allait le toucher. Surpris, Kiku bascula vers l'avant et dut négocier sa chute avec ses mains. Il leva les yeux à l'endroit où le manga avait glissé et semblait le narguer. Il fronça les sourcils. Le _yokai_ qui jouait avec ses nerfs frappait encore?

Il se releva et, à nouveau, marcha prudemment jusqu'à la bande dessinée qui se déroba dès qu'il tenta de la prendre. De plus en plus surpris, il essaya d'aller plus vite pour rattraper l'ouvrage mais le petit livre se contentait de glisser toujours plus rapidement hors de sa portée. Défié, le japonais poursuivit le manga dans les escaliers jusque dans la cour de récréation et finit par le voir disparaître derrière les portes de la salle de CDP.

Kiku hésita à le suivre à l'intérieur. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la farce dont les avait gratifié Luna-sensei au début de la semaine. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux ayant réellement paniqué mais l'expérience avait tout de même produit son petit effet. Si c'était à nouveau une blague pour essayer de déclencher un quelconque pouvoir qu'il ne connaîtrait pas, il préférait rebrousser chemin tout de suite et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais, d'un autre côté, une telle mise en œuvre pour l'attirer ici l'intriguait. Et ce serait une preuve de lâcheté de ne pas accepter ce défi.

Après encore quelques instants de délibération, il pénétra dans la salle, la curiosité ayant eu raison de sa prudence.

La pièce était vide. Pas le moindre manga à l'horizon. Personne non plus, rien. Kiku fit quelques pas, regarda à gauche et à droite. Non, rien du tout. Bon, il y avait peut-être quelqu'un caché dans la remise mais ça ne lui paraissait plus aussi important tout à coup. Il décida d'ignorer le remue-ménage qu'il entendait dans la salle de projection et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

Quand soudain ses mains vinrent se plaquer d'elles-mêmes devant ses yeux. Toutes seules. Il essaya d'en reprendre le contrôle mais impossible. C'était comme si un marionnettiste avait accroché des fils à ses doigts et les maintenait fermement plaqués sur son front pour l'aveugler. Il entendit la porte de la salle de projection s'ouvrir brusquement et une dizaine de personnes courir dans sa direction. Elles immobilisèrent ses jambes, ses mains refusant toujours de bouger et l'emportèrent. Il ne paniqua pas, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer pour agir en conséquence.

Il fut assis sur une chaise et ligoté. Ses bras furent attachés dans son dos et il put voir où il se trouvait. Apparemment, il avait été amené dans la salle de projection. On avait placé sa chaise face à l'écran éteint. Les volets étaient mi-clos, si bien qu'il faisait plutôt sombre. Une silhouette se tenait en face de lui. C'était assez difficile de la détailler dans la pénombre mais on pouvait distinguer une jupe et des cheveux longs ce qui laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Ou de Feliks avec une perruque mais Kiku ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi Feliks aurait besoin d'une perruque. Qui que ce soit, son visage était dissimulé par un masque en papier blanc grossièrement découpé, retenu derrière sa tête par un morceau de ficelle. Le japonais pouvait également deviner la présence plus ou moins silencieuse de plusieurs autres personnes derrière lui.

La jeune fille se pencha sur lui de toute sa hauteur. Si elle essayait de l'intimider c'était raté, il ne se laisserait pas effrayé pour si peu.

\- Kiku Honda, dit "Kiku-chan", » récita-t-elle avec un étrange accent, quelque chose qui semblait venir d'Europe de l'est.

Kiku essayait de ne pas grimacer. Ce surnom lui paraissait étrangement plus insultant dans une autre bouche que celle d'Alfred.

\- Élève de la classe de première année du pensionnat Hetako, âgé de quatorze ans...

\- Quinze, » corrigea machinalement Kiku.

\- ... quinze ans, japonais et détenteur du don dit "d'origami". »

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour produire un effet de suspense.

\- Vous avez été vu, le samedi 7 septembre à 10h21, en train de flâner aux alentours du rayon "yaoi" de la boutique de madame Suzuki. Selon nos sources vous avez réagi de façon inhabituelle à la présence des posters boys-love sur les murs. »

Elle se tut et recula d'un air dramatique pour mettre en marche le vidéoprojecteur. L'image qui s'afficha était divisée en deux. La première moitié montrait un jeune garçon parfaitement inconnu devant un poster _shonen-ai_. D'ailleurs, au vu de la qualité assez merdique, la photo avait sûrement été prise un long moment auparavant. La seconde moitié, elle, était bien plus récente puisqu'elle montrait Kiku devant le même poster. L'autre différence tenait dans l'expression des deux jeunes gens. Alors que le garçon lambda affichait une grimace prononcée, Kiku avait un visage extrêmement attentif, bien qu'assez neutre.

La jeune fille prit un pointeur laser et s'évertua à désigner on ne sait quoi sur l'écran à l'aide du petit point rouge. Elle cherchait sûrement à avoir l'air scientifique et sûre d'elle.

\- Contrairement à un individu de sexe masculin de votre âge, vous n'avez pas manifesté de dégoût. Au lieu de cela, vous avez affiché brièvement une sorte de fascination pour ce genre d'art. De plus, nous savons de source sûre qu'un garçon évite le rayon yaoi et y passe rapidement s'il y est obligé. Hors vous n'avez manifesté aucun empressement et vous y êtes rendu de votre plein gré. »

Elle éteignit le vidéoprojecteur sous le regard impassible de Kiku qui se demandait sincèrement si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de surveiller la réaction des gens qui passaient au rayon _yaoi_.

\- Pour finir, vous avez manifesté une réaction positive à notre test consistant à vous attirer ici à l'aide de ceci, » dit-t-elle en lui montrant le tome 1 de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dont la couverture était tout simplement accrochée à un fil invisible.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent derrière lui mais il ne tourna même pas la tête.

\- En conclusion, deux choix s'offrent à vous, » termina-t-elle lorsque le silence revint.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement, mettant mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

\- Option numéro 1 : tu rejoins le club de shipping de ton plein gré. Option numéro 2 : je te force à le rejoindre. Sache avant de faire ta décision que j'ai le don de dominance et donc que tu ne peux pas me dire non. »

Kiku réfléchit un instant, scrutant impassiblement les yeux vert olive qu'il distinguait sous le masque en papier. Mais au fond de lui, il riait. Ce n'était qu'un club de fangirl qui lui proposait de les rejoindre. Le souci c'était que même s'il n'était pas vraiment contre, il ne pouvait pas laisser savoir qu'il s'intéressait à ce genre de chose. C'était contre son honneur. Mais bon, s'il n'avait pas le choix, il pouvait simplement dire qu'il avait été forcé.

\- J'accepte.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas? »

La jeune fille s'interrompit et lâcha un léger gloussement. Elle ôta son masque, révélant une mine réjouie.

\- Non! Ça c'est sûr! »

Elle fit signe aux autres d'allumer la lumière et de le détacher. Kiku constata qu'il y avait là, la quasi-totalité des filles de l'école, y compris Mei et Faustina qui le regardaient d'un air goguenard. Elles étaient un peu moins d'une quinzaine

\- Bienvenue dans le club, Kiku-chan! » fit Elizaveta, celle qui avait présenté la petite enquête, après s'être présentée. « Et désolée pour la mise en scène, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça!

\- Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, Elizaveta-senpai, » laissa échapper Kiku.

A ces mots, la présidente du club de shipping rougit brusquement et se cacha le visage dans les mains en poussant un petit cri aigu. Kiku la regarda, incrédule.

\- Elizaveta-senpai? Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui, oui, ça va, Kiku-chan. C'est juste que... »

Elle se reprit tant bien que mal en respirant profondément.

\- J'ai toujours voulu être appelée "senpai" par un uke aussi... ahem, je voulais dire un garçon.

Kiku fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Puis-je mettre une condition à mon entrée dans ce club?

\- Oui, quoi?

\- Que plus personne ne m'appelle Kiku-chan, s'il-vous-plaît... »

 

* * *

 

L'après-midi, trois prestations différentes étaient prévues.

Le match de football prévu par le club de sport fut terriblement long. En fait, le match en lui-même n'avait pas duré tant que cela, c'était surtout qu'il manquait bien trois joueurs pour avoir un match décent et qu'Elizaveta, non contente de gueuler sur le public pour que quelqu'un se ramène, avait fait la fine bouche. Elle avait donc refusé Feliciano et Tino qui étaient classés depuis leur arrivée dans sa liste des "uke à garder loin de toute occupation trop masculine", Heraclès qui ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, s'étant endormi sur la pelouse jusqu'à ce que son colocataire Turc le réveille à coup de pied dans le derrière, Alfred qui risquait d'abîmer le matériel par enthousiasme et ne connaissait pas la différence entre le football américain et le football normal, ainsi que Francis pour la simple et bonne raison que, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait laissé jouer, il avait fait grève en plein milieu du match.

Le reste du club réussit à négocier la participation de Fausto, le frère d'Antonio, de Tim, celui de Bella, et de Yong Soo qui avait posé comme argument que "le football a été créé en Corée daze~" et le match put enfin commencer.

Après avoir fait les équipes.

Parce que oui, ça devenait une autre paire de manche. Entre Gilbert qui voulait se mesurer à Eliza, mais aussi être dans la même équipe qu'Antonio, Tim qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'un des deux ibériques, Elizaveta qui essayait d'imposer ses choix, Logan, un élève australien qui se disputait avec Gilbert pour savoir lequel serait le meilleur et Yong Soo qui faisait le pitre avec le ballon, il y avait de quoi faire une crise de nerfs. Finalement tout le monde retrouva son calme lorsque Ludwig se mit à leur gueuler dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure et fit les équipes de force.

On avait donc d'un côté Elizaveta, Logan, Tim et Yong Soo, de l'autre Gilbert, Ludwig, Antonio et Fausto. Et personne dans les buts. Mais bon, le public était content de pouvoir enfin voir du foot après tout ce bazar donc personne ne se plaignit de la taille restreinte des équipes. Les joueurs enfilèrent des dossards, on mit le chronomètre en marche et la partie put commencer.

Le score fut serré. Ils avaient de très bons joueurs dans le club et aucun ne surpassait les autres au niveau de l'esprit de compétition. Ou des techniques pour déconcentrer l'ennemi. On avait notamment Gilbert qui hurlait "JE SUIS TROP AWESOOOOOME" dès qu'il avait le ballon et Yong Soo qui pelotait toutes les poitrines adverses qui passaient à sa portée et dansait "gagnam style" à chaque but que marquait son équipe. Au final, l'équipe germano-hispanique gagna par un gros coup de chance lorsque Gilbert parvint à dévier la balle à la dernière seconde pour l'envoyer dans les cages adverses.

Toute l'école applaudit lorsque les deux équipes se serrèrent la main. L'albinos sentit cependant ses doigts craquer lorsqu'Elizaveta serra la sienne. La hongroise était à des kilomètres d'apprécier la défaite...

 

* * *

 

La course de relais du club de natation fut bien plus courte. Deux équipes de trois élèves s'affrontaient pour savoir laquelle arriverait à faire six longueurs en premier. Et les meilleurs nageurs étaient évidemment Elizaveta et Logan qui, non contents d'avoir tout donné pendant le match de foot, offraient à la compétition tout son spectaculaire.

Le tout se passait sous les encouragements de Rachelle, la capitaine de l'équipe, une jolie petite brune avec des couettes et une peau mate qui refusait catégoriquement de mettre un pied dans l'eau malgré sa position. Et personne ne savait pourquoi, exception faite des membres du club ayant promis le secret. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire tourner les têtes de pas mal de garçons dans la salle. On ne se demandait même pas comment elle était arrivée à la tête du club sans jamais nager.

Tino, assis au deuxième rang entre Berwald et Peter, se pencha vers le plus jeune pour commenter le niveau des nageurs. Surpris par l'absence de réaction, il se tourna vers lui et laissa échapper un sourire attendri en voyant que Peter avait bien moins d'yeux pour la course qu'il n'en avait pour la jolie Rachelle...

 

* * *

 

Lovino n'avait pas voulu aller à l'auditorium pour voir la prestation du club de musique. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il en avait ras-le-bol du monde. Sérieux...

Il se faisait endormir par le grec narcoleptique. Ok.

Son jumeau en profitait pour se barrer et certainement retrouver ce putain de bâtard bouffeur de patate alors qu'il était venu exprès pour ne pas qu'il aille le voir. Pas OK.

En plus, à cause de cette sieste forcée à la con, il s'était réveillé seul dans la salle de philo, à midi passé, avec une note de la part d'Antonio qui disait "On est au match. Viens nous voir quand tu te réveilleras!" et signé avec une tomate qui souriait.

Donc il crevait de faim, il était seul et il n’avait pas envie d'aller voir un match, ni le spectacle du club de musique à l'auditorium parce que, vu l'heure, ledit match était fini depuis un moment...

Avec une mine boudeuse, il se leva et se mit en tête d'aller aux cuisines, voir s'il pouvait gratter quelque chose avant le dîner qui n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs heures. Il espérait juste que le club de cuisine avait abandonné les lieux, surtout le blond. Ce gars-là lui donnait de l'urticaire. Si Lovino devait se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui, il était fort probable qu'il traverse le plancher pour lui échapper.

Traversant le couloir, il remarqua que la salle de musique était encore allumée alors que tout le monde aurait dut être au concert. Pris de curiosité, il passa la tête par la porte entrouverte. La pièce était vide, un idiot avait seulement laissé la lumière allumée. Mais il ne repartit pas pour autant.

Il regarda à gauche et à droite dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis, rassuré, entra. La salle de musique était assez grande, avec de nombreux rangements pour les instruments. Une large estrade de quelques centimètres de hauts était installée devant une dizaine de chaises à pupitre. Dans un coin, un ordinateur portable était allumé et branché à deux enceintes, ainsi que plusieurs micros, prêts à être utilisés.

Lovino réfléchit à toute vitesse. En temps normal, la salle de musique était toujours occupée par les élèves ou le club de musique. Sauf lorsqu'il y avait un concert. Comme aujourd'hui. Donc, c'était une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas très souvent.

Il retourna vérifier que personne, PERSONNE, n'était dans le couloir à ce moment-là et ferma la porte prudemment. Puis, sans un mot, il alla s'installer à l'ordinateur et fouilla un peu. Il y avait une multitude de chansons en version instrumentale pour ne pas demander aux musiciens d'apprendre un nouveau morceau à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait chanter. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, même des chansons de comédie musicale ou de dessin animé. Lovino attendit une seconde, tendant l'oreille pour être sûr que personne ne passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Puis il enclencha un morceau qu'il connaissait et fila se poster devant l'un des micros.

\- _Uno, due, tre_..., murmura-t-il.

Une musique aux consonances sud-américaine retentit dans la pièce, un peu trop fort à son goût mais il n'avait pas envie de chercher comment baisser le son. Il se mit à chanter, prenant de l'assurance alors que les paroles s'écoulaient d'elles-mêmes hors de sa bouche.

\- _Non sono proprio adatto io_

_Adiventar un nuovo dio_

_Non assomiglio neanche a un cherubin..._

Un sourire se forma sur son visage. Lovino aimait chanter. Et il n'était pas mauvais à cela. En tout cas, il voulait s'en convaincre. Mais il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas se rendre compte que Feliciano, cet adorable petit ange que tout le monde aimait malgré sa tête d'imbécile heureux, était une fois de plus bien meilleur que lui dans ce domaine.

\- _Ora loro sono qui_

_In ginocchio, e per chi?_

_Non puo certo andar meglio di cosi..._

Il n'y avait qu'à l'entendre lorsqu'il chantait une mesure en solo pendant le cours de madame Jones. Il avait une voix légère et efféminée qui collait très bien à presque toutes les chansons, qu'elles soient douces et enjouées ou bien mélancoliques et tristes. Lui, il avait honte lorsqu'on lui demandait de chanter ensuite.

\- _Più di cosi più di cosi più di cosi..._

_OH MIO DIO!_

_E' duro fare il dio_

_Osannato dal corteo_

_E questa è la loro verità._

De toute façon, il s'en moquait bien. Chanter, c'était pour les filles. Et même s'il aimait ça, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende, ce serait humiliant. Non, lui, s'il chantait, c'était pour lui-même.

\- _Una vera devozione_

_E non finisce qua_

_E' piuttosto imbarazzante_

_Questa mia notorietà_

_Non posso rifutare_

_Devo proprio accettare_

_Se mi dicono sei un dio_

_Io lo saro!_

Il chanta tout le reste de la chanson en essayant de ne pas penser à son frère. Il ne s'accordait que rarement ce genre de petit plaisir et c'était déjà assez gênant sans avoir de public, il n'allait pas en plus s'imaginer en compétition avec la petite guimauve traîtresse qui lui servait de jumeau. Lorsque la musique s'acheva dans une assourdissante cacophonie de trompette et de percussion, il alla remettre l'ordinateur comme il l'avait trouvé, non sans bousculer les micros au passage. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait f...

Elizaveta lui fit un petit coucou depuis la porte de la salle. Derrière elle, Roderich nettoyait ses lunettes d'un air absent. Lovino piqua un fard, si mortifié qu'il ne parvint même pas à sortir une explication. Il se contenta de rester debout, parfaitement immobile, les joues de plus en plus rouge. C'était à se demander s'il respirait encore. Inquiète, Elizaveta voulut le rassurer.

\- Non, mais tu sais, tu chantes vraiment très bien, hein? »

Lovino passa aussitôt de rouge vif à bordeaux et partit en courant, bousculant les deux espions qui étaient simplement venus récupérer l'archet d'un des violons pour le concert.

Elizaveta eut un petit sourire et baissa les yeux sur son portable. Roderich alla récupérer son précieux petit archet et jeta un regard à l'écran que contemplait sa petite-amie.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, » lâcha-t-il d'un air réprobateur.

\- Je pourrais en avoir besoin, un jour, » répondit-elle du tac au tac en rangeant le petit appareil.

L'autrichien savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle sur ce genre de sujet. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite vers l'auditorium.


	9. Tu viens à la fête avec moi?

C'était le milieu de la matinée. Kiku était sorti prendre l'air et, fidèle à lui-même, s'était assis sur un banc de la cour de récréation, à l'ombre d'un arbre, pour lire. Sauf que...

\- Kiku-chan! »

Kiku leva les yeux. Alfred lui sourit, une canette de coca-cola à la main. Le Japonais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Attend... Le manuel d'SVT?! » s'exclama l'Américain en voyant la couverture. « Kiku-chan, on est dimanche, on a eu une seule semaine de cours et tu révises? T'es pas un peu timbré? »

Kiku eut l'air un peu gêné et détourna le regard.

\- J'ai pour habitude de... toujours prendre de l'avance, » dit-il avec hésitation.

\- _What the fuck_..., » lâcha Alfred. « Enfin bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Il termina son coca et lança la canette vide dans la poubelle la plus proche en criant " _GOAL_!" lorsque le déchet disparut avec succès dans le sac en plastique noir.

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi, Alfred?

\- Raconte! T'as fait quoi hier? Tu t'es trouvé un club? »

Kiku garda son regard fixé sur son livre et resta silencieux un instant.

\- J'ai rejoins le club de journalisme.

\- ... C'est tout?

\- Oui, pourquoi? »

Alfred lâcha un soupir. Kiku n'aurait su dire s'il semblait plutôt déçu ou soulagé.

\- Vous êtes combien? Deux?

\- Nous sommes trois. »

Alfred pouffa légèrement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

\- Rien, c'est juste ridicule comme nombre pour un club!

\- C'est tout à fait faisable! » s'offusqua le Japonais avant de se reprendre. « Combien êtes-vous dans ton club d'aide aux étudiants?

\- Six.

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup non plus.

\- C'est plus que trois! »

Kiku laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se disputer pour des choses aussi futiles. Qu'un club ait trois ou six membres était à peu près aussi important que le taux de chutes de neige au mois d'août sur les rives du Mississippi. Il glissa un regard en direction de son ami. Il riait encore un peu avec un sourire sincèrement heureux au visage.

\- Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir que mon club ait si peu de membre.

\- Huh? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Une impression. »

Alfred se gratta la tête.

\- C'est pas que ça me fait plaisir... Je veux dire, c'est pas un vrai club de journalisme, ils sortent que quelques pages tous les mois et il n'y a même pas de photos de filles. En plus, ils ne racontent jamais mes exploits de HÉROS, ils parlent que de trucs dont tout le monde se fout, c'est pas juste!

\- Ah, alors c'est de la rancune...

\- Que... »

Alfred semblait prêt à s'étrangler sur place, ouvrant les yeux avec exagération et s'agitant au hasard sans logique visible.

\- Absolument pas! Un HÉROS n'est jamais rancunier, sauf quand on l'a vraiment cherché! »

Il était si ridicule que Kiku laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il tâcha de dissimuler derrière sa main. Trop tard. Alfred le remarqua et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais rire en fait! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent!

\- Heu... »

Kiku hésita longuement et finit par choisir de ne pas répondre.

\- Mais pour revenir à ce qu'on disait... Le club de journalisme, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se faire des amis.

\- Hum? Pourquoi? Ludwig-san et Feliciano-kun sont tous les deux très amicaux. »

Alfred se remit à rire.

\- Ludwig? Amical? T'es sérieux, là? »

Kiku réfléchit un instant. Et dut retenir un nouveau gloussement.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas exactement ce qui le définit.

\- Sans rire? Et puis, deux nouveaux amis, c'est pas beaucoup. Ça suffit pas.

\- Tu sais, Alfred, je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir peu d'amitiés très solides que beaucoup de connaissances hasardeuses. »

Alfred le regarda, semblant réfléchir à ses paroles.

\- Tu peux répéter en anglais? »

Kiku dut se faire violence pour ne pas facepalmer.

\- La qualité vaut mieux que la quantité.

\- Ah, d'accord, bah dis ça tout de suite, ça va plus vite! »

L'Américain se mit à rire et Kiku, de son côté, se contenta de sourire. La bonne humeur d'Alfred était contagieuse. Le silence retomba quelques instants entre eux et Kiku replongea dans sa lecture, pensant que la conversation était terminée.

\- Donc, c'est mon devoir de HÉROS de continuer à t'aider dans ta quête de l'amitié! »

Le Japonais soupira.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider à ce niveau-là, Alfred. Je pense être déjà suffisamment intégré.

\- Mais... T'as pas beaucoup d'amis et...

\- Et cela me va très bien, merci beaucoup, » le coupa Kiku un peu sèchement.

Alfred se tut et se mit à le regarder avec une petite moue triste.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, alors? »

Kiku lui lança un regard surpris et sourit devant sa petite mine de chien battu. Ils devaient avoir sensiblement le même âge mais Alfred lui faisait tellement penser à un gamin...

\- D'où est-ce que tu sors cela, Alfred? C'est toi qui m'a dit que nous étions amis, n'est-ce pas? Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec le fait que tu m'aides ou non à m'intégrer? »

Les yeux de l'américain se mirent à briller et, sans crier gare, Kiku se retrouva prisonnier d'une paire de bras qui essayaient vraisemblablement de l'écraser dans leur étreinte. Le japonais sentit son visage passer au blanc, puis au rouge, se mit à trembler, se débattit par réflexe, essaya de se calmer, fit le point sur la situation, relativisa, et, enfin, osa passer à son tour ses bras autour de la taille d'Alfred après avoir fait un gros effort pour voir cet acte comme normal selon la culture occidentale. On l'applaudit, ça n'aura pas été facile mais il a enfin réussi à rendre un câlin!

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait laissé tomber son livre. Lorsqu'Alfred le relâcha, il fut trop rapide pour lui et ramassa le manuel à sa place. Mais au lieu de lui rendre, il regarda à la page que lisait le japonais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant là-ded... »

Il s'interrompit. Son expression passa en deux seconde de la curiosité à la surprise, puis de la surprise à l'amusement. Kiku rentra sa tête entre ses épaules, mortifié. Là, entre les pages du livre d'SVT, il avait glissé un _doujinshi_ en se servant de l'excuse des révisions pour pouvoir le lire discrètement. Alfred le regarda, goguenard.

\- Alors toi aussi tu utilises cette technique! Moi je fais plutôt ça en cours avec des comics mais bon, si tu veux avoir une image d'élève modèle...

Il se mit à rire bruyamment et tourna les pages du manga. Kiku avait pris la couleur d'un coquelicot et essayait de disparaître à l'intérieur de son propre col de chemise. Soudain Alfred arrêta de rire, plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes et regarda le manga de plus près.

\- Kiku?

\- O-oui, Alfred?

\- Le gars, là, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec le... Attend, c'est quoi, ce truc? Un genre de brochette? »

Kiku jeta un regard à la page dont il était question et rougit de plus belle. Ce n'était pas son genre de lire ça en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre... Alfred le regarda avec insistance, en attente d'une réponse. Kiku prit une profonde inspiration et lui murmura une explication à l'oreille. Alfred rougit à son tour et fit une grimace mais ne parut pas plus dégoûté que cela, au grand soulagement du japonais.

\- Tu lis des trucs très bizarres, » commenta-t-il en survolant le reste du manga.

Il rit plusieurs fois, évita quelques pages un peu trop "étranges" pour lui et posa pas mal de question auxquelles Kiku n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre. Après une minute ou deux, il leva les yeux et regarda Kiku d'un air trop sérieux pour lui.

\- Kiku... Ne me dis pas que t'es dans le club des psycho-tarées-yaoiste?

\- Hum... Ne changeons pas de sujets, Alfred... »

 

* * *

 

Au tout début du cours de CDP, ce lundi-là, Luna avait pris quelques minutes pour annoncer que ce samedi aurait lieu la fête de la rentrée qu'ils tenaient chaque année. Elle avait regardé les yeux des élèves briller, les filles se mettre à piailler au sujet de la robe qu'elles devaient absolument porter, les garçons se chuchoter entre eux qui ils allaient bien pouvoir inviter. Elle avait eu un sourire attendri. Puis le cours avait commencé, comme la semaine précédente, par une séance d'épuisement intensif. Mais alors que les élèves allaient sur leurs dernières forces, son téléphone portable avait sonné et elle était sortie pour décrocher. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle semblait perturbée. Comme divisée entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que tous ses élèves avaient profité de son départ pour prendre du repos. Elle commença à donner ses instructions pour le cours, faisant mine de rien.

Tout se passa sans incidents. Tous ceux qui connaissaient leurs capacités se firent une joie de les travailler et les autres, à savoir Vash, Lili et Mei, passèrent la séance devant de nouveaux films d'horreur, leur professeur étant visiblement trop remuée pour leur faire une surprise comme la semaine précédente. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Feliciano vint innocemment demander à Luna ce qui la tracassait mais elle le renvoya un peu brutalement, ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer le petit italien.

Heureusement, le lendemain, elle semblait avoir retrouvé son humeur habituelle, le problème ne devait donc pas être si grave que cela.

La première réunion du club de journalisme fut plutôt courte dans la mesure où Ludwig avait statué que la première semaine devait servir à trouver des idées intéressantes de sujets pour le journal. Ayant pris en compte le nombre restreint de membres et l'inexpérience de ces derniers, il avait statué la date de parution à la fin octobre afin de leur laisser le temps de produire un travail de qualité. Pour résumé, le journal se composait d'un article principal sur lequel ils devaient travailler en coopération, ainsi que de quelques petites rubriques dont ils pouvaient s'occuper séparément. Ludwig se chargeait, depuis son entrée au club, de la rubrique "conseils pratiques" qui tournait généralement autour des méthodes de travail et de l'hygiène de vie. Kiku, de son côté, avait hérité de la rubrique "critique", ce qui ne semblait pas pour lui déplaire. Feliciano, enfin, était chargé de la rubrique des "infos de l'école". En gros, il était censé rapporter ce qu'il se passait dans l'établissement, ce qui n'était pas loin d'une simple page de potins.

Ludwig avait donc organisé ce qu'on appelle couramment un "brainstorming" afin de trouver le sujet de l'article principal de leur édition d'octobre. Sauf qu'avec un obsédé des pâtes en puissance et un _otaku_ qui proposait des sujets de type japonais, la recherche n'allait nulle part. Car non, "la popularité des pâtes dans le monde" et "les dix plus beaux endroits pour fêter le hanami" n'étaient pas des sujets valables. Le capitaine du club avait fini par capituler après que Feliciano se soit endormi sur sa table. Il décida que la semaine serait consacrée à réfléchir à des sujets intéressants et qu'ils tireraient au sort lequel ils feraient le lundi suivant.

Puis, Feliciano se réveilla et ils prirent une collation en discutant de la fête de la rentrée.

 

* * *

Le mercredi après-midi, pendant les heures de temps libre, Gilbert mit son plan à exécution.

Il devait se débrouiller sans complices, cette fois-ci. Antonio avait été kidnappé par Bella et Francis était collé pour "exhibitionnisme". D'accord, il était socialement peu accepté de se baigner nu dans la piscine du lycée pendant l'entrainement du club de natation mais se faire coller pour ça... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, non plus, ils devraient savoir depuis le temps.

Il marchait prudemment dans les couloirs déserts, prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque, mais aussi parce qu'en tendant bien l'oreille, il pouvait entendre un discret bruit de pas qui le suivait depuis la fin du déjeuner. Un rictus carnassier prit place sur son visage lorsque son objectif lui apparut enfin : la cuisine. Francis lui avait dit qu'elle était complètement vide entre quatorze et seize heures. Le club de gastronomie ne se réunissait pas avant et le personnel avait terminé la vaisselle depuis belle lurette. Gilbert se glissa dans la pièce, s'avança légèrement, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien personne. Puis il revint sur ses pas et ferma la porte.

Venait maintenant la partie la plus laborieuse. L'albinos se dirigea vers les nombreux placards numérotés de la pièce et entreprit de les fouiller un par un. Il découvrit beaucoup de choses intéressantes, comme des sachets d'ingrédients aux noms imprononçables ou des moules à gâteaux de formes diverses et variées, jusqu'à enfin tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : un sac de farine.

Il marcha vers la porte avec son butin mais, au lieu de sortir, il ouvrit le sac et entreprit d'éparpiller son contenu partout sur le sol de la cuisine en faisant attention à ne laisser aucun espace libre. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lança ce qu'il restait à travers la pièce et observa le résultat.

D'abord, rien ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes. Gilbert attendait, debout dans un coin, mais son idée ne semblait pas fonctionner... Pff, comme si elle pouvait ne pas fonctionner! Il était génial, ses idées étaient donc toutes forcément géniales, et donc devaient forcément fonctionner! Heureusement pour l'ego de l'albinos, au bout d'un certain temps, du mouvement se fit voir. Dans la farine qui blanchissait le carrelage, juste à côté du four, deux empreintes de pas apparurent soudainement. Des traces de chaussure commencèrent à s'aligner rapidement en direction de la porte. Le mystérieux stalker fuyait une fois de plus. Gilbert eut un sourire impatient. La traque commençait.

Il se téléporta juste devant le panneau de bois. Les pas dans la farine se stoppèrent brusquement et essayèrent de rebrousser chemin pour fuir dans la direction opposée. Sauf que, qui que soit cette personne invisible, elle avait oublié de prendre en compte un détail crucial : la farine, sur le carrelage, ça glisse.

Un gros nuage blanchâtre se souleva lorsque la personne invisible s'étala proprement sur le sol. Gilbert bondit sur le trou formé par cette chute dans la poudre blanche et réussi plus ou moins à immobiliser l'espion en s'asseyant dessus. Il le sentit se débattre mais sans réussir à le déloger, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

\- Admire un peu comment tu t'es fait piéger par le _awesome_ moi! Je suis génial, non? »

Un grognement agacé lui répondit tandis que son prisonnier se calmait légèrement. On aurait presque dit qu'il boudait, ce qui fit rire l'albinos.

\- Alors, tu me montres ton visage, Birdie? »

Un long silence suivit sa question. Gilbert se demanda s'il avait bien entendu et voulut répéter sa demande mais, lentement, il vit son stalker apparaître. Il commença par voir le bleu de sa veste d'étudiant former une sorte de voile translucide par-dessus le carrelage. Puis le beige de son gilet apparut par dessous, puis ce fut au tour du blanc de sa chemise. Sa cravate brune hésita à apparaître à son col. Puis il vit un cou rosé, des mèches de cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, les contours d'un visage un peu potelé, à la manière d'un enfant. Son regard de rubis passa sur sa mâchoire à la fois large et arrondie, sur ses lèvres pleines, son nez droit, et finirent par se planter dans ses grands yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le mauve. Il prit un peu de recul pour constater son expression à mi-chemin entre agacement et timidité et décréta, après l'avoir bien observé, que c'était le stalker le plus mignon qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

A sa grande déception, il ne devint pas complètement visible. Il restait dans un état translucide qui, tout en laissant voir ses traits empêchait de distinguer clairement les contours de son corps, si bien qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme. Un fantôme très mignon.

Au bout d'un moment, il redevint complètement invisible et Gilbert grogna.

\- Je ne peux pas rester visible très longtemps, ça me demande beaucoup de concentration, » expliqua le fantôme d'une voix aussi transparente que lui.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, Birdy? » demanda Gilbert.

\- Matthew.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis? » enchaîna Gilbert.

Il était bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Matthew hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- J... J'espionne les élèves difficiles pour les directrices. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir rapporter ce que tu as fait ici. »

Gilbert le regarda, en tout cas regarda l'endroit où était sa tête précédemment, d'un air dubitatif. Il était suffisamment génial pour reconnaître un mensonge quand il en entendait un et Matthew avait hésité trop longtemps pour être sincère.

\- Et la vrai raison, c'est?... »

Matthew se tut une minute.

\- Je cherche de l'assurance, » dit-il enfin.

Gilbert ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il continue. Matthew soupira et commença à expliquer.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis difficile à remarquer, » dit-il. « J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire apparaître, et tout ce que je touche, depuis mes vêtements jusqu'à Kumayolo...

\- Qui?

\- Tourne la tête. »

Gilbert obéit et aperçut, un peu plus loin, un ourson blanc en peluche qui reniflait allègrement la farine en produisant de discrets éternuements. Matthew l'avait sûrement lâché en tombant.

\- Bref, tout ce que je touche deviens invisible aussi, donc ça n'aide pas. La plupart des gens dans l'école ne savent pas que j'existe, ou bien ils l'ont oublié à force de ne pas me voir. D-du coup j'essaie de me faire remarquer mais... »

On sentait à son ton de voix qu'il était en train de rougir.

\- ... Je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop discret, » lâcha-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret inavouable.

Il se tut un instant. Gilbert pencha la tête, sans trop voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Du coup, je t'ai suivi pour essayer de comprendre comment faire pour se faire remarquer... Je veux dire, t'es l'un des élèves les plus connus dans l'école. Le Bad Touch Trio, tout ça. Tout le monde connaît ton nom, même si ce n’est pas toujours pour dire du bien. Alors j'ai pensé qu'en t'observant je pourrais apprendre à faire pareil. C'est stupide, je sais. »

Gilbert l'observa d'un air incrédule pendant quelques secondes. Puis il bascula sur le côté, libérant le petit blond, et se mit à rire nerveusement. Matthew ne bougea pas. L'albinos devinait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité mais il se contenterait de son explication pour le moment.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu me suis depuis des semaines?! » s'écria-t-il, secoué par son rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

\- O-oui?

\- Mais t'aurais dû venir me demander tout de suite, Birdy! Faut les conseils d'un être _awesome_ pour devenir _awesome_!

\- Qu... Oh, oui, pardon...

\- T'excuses pas! Ça aura juste pris plus de temps que ça aurait dû, voilà! »

Gilbert se releva et tendit une main vers l'endroit où il présumait que Matthew se trouvait. Il sentit sa main dans la sienne et tira pour l'aider à se relever. Il resta d'ailleurs visible, ce qui voulait dire que le don de Matthew ne s'appliquait qu'aux objets. Kuma-machin était un ours en peluche donc, même s'il bougeait, ça comptait dedans aussi.

\- Donc, Birdy, dans ma génialissime générosité, je vais t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour devenir presque aussi _awesome_ que moi! Kesese...

\- Hum... Je t'assure, Gilbert, ce n'est pas la peine de t'embêter pour moi...

\- Mais t'inquiète, Birdy! Je m'embêtais de toute façon!

\- Et puis pourquoi tu m'appelles Birdy? »

Gilbert s'arrêta et pencha la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- C'est un surnom que je t'ai trouvé... Disons que c'est parce que... T'es difficile à attraper et tu t'envoles dès qu'on te trouve, comme un petit oiseau. »

Mathew ne répondit pas, Gilbert en déduisit que le surnom lui plaisait.

\- Bon, alors... Leçon n°1, Birdy! Quand un gars _awesome_ fait une _awesome_ bourde, il assume complètement, et avec fierté si possible. Donc on va laisser toute la farine ici et se barrer avant que quelqu'un arrive...

\- Hum... Tu n'as pas l'impression de te contredire toi-même, là?

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- On devrait au moins passer le balai, il y a des gens qui travaillent ici et ils n'ont pas que ça à faire de nettoyer...

\- Ouais mais nous non plus on n’a pas que ça à foutre.

\- Mais...

\- Leçon n°2, Birdy!

\- Mais...

\- Tu viens à la fête de la rentrée avec moi?

\- Mais... Hein? C-c-c'est quoi le rapport, là?

\- Bah, c'est la règle n°2! Un gars _awesome_ ne va jamais à une fête tout seul! Alors, Birdy? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

\- ...

\- Birdy?

\- ...

\- Là c'est le moment où tu réponds "Oh, Gil'! J'adorerai aller à la fête avec toi! Tu passes me prendre à quelle heure?" et où tu te jettes dans mes bras en pleurant de joie.

\- Qu... T... C... T-t-tu ne doutes vraiment de rien, toi, hein?

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal! »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. On pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner sous le crâne du petit blond.

\- Bon, ok, » dit-il finalement. « Je viendrai avec toi...

\- Yeah! Ça c'est cool, Birdy!

\- A une condition. »

Gilbert s'immobilisa. Matthew marcha jusqu'à un placard, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux balais, dont un qu'il lança à l'albinos.

\- On va balayer la cuisine. »

Gilbert se gratta le menton et fit mine de réfléchir profondément.

\- Du chantage, hein? C'est cool, j'ai même pas eu à t'apprendre la leçon n°3! »

Il sentit une minuscule tape sur son bras et éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais que t'as du caractère, Birdy? » fit-il en commençant à balayer le sol couvert de farine.

Ce petit blond invisible l'intriguait. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait réussi à lui faire nettoyer une de ses bêtises. Mais bon, c'était pas très cher payé pour avoir enfin quelqu'un à son bras en arrivant dans la salle des fêtes. Même quelqu'un d'invisible.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Ça va sonner, vous pouvez arrêter. »

Francis lâcha son stylo et relut la liste des sentiments qu'il avait détecté chez les élèves de la classe. Arthur lâcha la main d'un Carwin occupé à parler avec ses ombres et remit fébrilement une paire de gants. Yao éteignit la bougie chauffe-plat qui lui servait à s'exercer et fut enfin autorisé à s'éloigner des extincteurs. Eduar ferma son ordinateur sous le regard attentif de Yong Soo et Hyung Soo. Gilbert reprit forme humaine après avoir passé la matinée à revoir tout son bestiaire animalier. Antonio arrêta de jouer avec ses champs de force et Bella redescendit aussi doucement qu'elle put vers le sol.

Luna notait ses observations dans un carnet qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les élèves de quatrième année qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres en constatant les progrès que certains avaient fait pendant l'été. Bella, par exemple, était restée en lévitation pendant presque une heure sans même sourciller, un record. Malheureusement, d'autres semblaient encore incapables de progresser...

Francis lui rendit sa liste et elle le laissa partir avec un sourire et un petit "bon travail".

\- Pour ceux qui ont deux pouvoirs, la semaine prochaine on travaillera dessus, » annonça-t-elle tout en lisant. « Carwin, excellent travail, mais n'oublie pas d'assurer le contrôle avant le nombre. Eduar, bon travail, tu peux y aller. Yong Soo, Hyung Soo, vous referez ce que vous avez vu, la semaine prochaine, essayer de le travailler un peu ce week-end... »

Les élèves qu'elle nommait écoutaient ce qu'elle avait à leur dire et quittaient aussitôt la pièce avec leurs affaires. C'était comme ça que les cours de Luna se terminaient en général.

\- Bella, c'était très bien, je suis contente de voir que tu as travaillé. On reverra la précision. Antonio, Gilbert, c'était bien mais arrêtez de prendre le cours à la légère, vous êtes là pour bosser. Yao et Arthur, vous restez tous les deux. »

Les deux susnommés se regardèrent, légèrement anxieux. C'était aussi très courant qu'elle retienne un ou deux élèves pour leur parler, mais c'était très rarement pour des félicitations... Le reste de la classe sortit de la salle, laissant seuls les deux élèves et leur professeur. Elle alla s'installer à une des tables rangées contre le mur et leur fit signe d'en faire autant. Ils obéirent, un peu nerveux.

\- Je commence par qui? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme qui montrait que, décidément, l'heure était aux remontrances.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard et Arthur se désigna du doigt. Luna hocha la tête et fit signe à Yao d'aller attendre dans la salle d'audio-visuel. Ce dernier obéit sans un mot, rajoutant encore à l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée. L'Anglais attendit, mal à l'aise, qu'elle commence.

\- Alors? Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à le maîtriser? » dit-elle avec une mine soucieuse.

\- Non, toujours pas.

\- C'est toujours aussi puissant?

\- Oui, j'ai même l'impression que ça empire... »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, semblant attendre qu'il développe.

\- J'ai fait attention de ne toucher personne en dehors de mes frères, rassurez-vous. Encore que c'est pas facile avec le sale _frog_ qui passe sa vie à gâcher la mienne et à me harceler et...

Luna s'éclaircit la gorge et Arthur se rendit compte qu'il déviait du sujet.

\- Oui, alors, je disais, même en ne touchant personne, je sens que c'est en train de s'amplifier lentement. Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer, c'est comme si... je ne sais pas, un médicament ou un produit devenait plus efficace sans aucune modification.

\- Ce doit être l'âge, » dit-elle presque pour elle-même. « Et tu disais que tu n'arrives toujours pas à calmer les effets?

\- Non impossible, » grommela Arthur en tirant sur ses gants, attirant sur eux l'attention du professeur.

\- Ils sont neufs? » demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum... Oui, j'ai perdu ceux de l'année dernière...

\- Et tu les portes déjà? »

Arthur ne répondit pas et se mit à rougir légèrement. Luna sourit et voulut lui frotter la tête avant de se souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Elle arrêta sa main juste à temps, ce dont l'Anglais fut reconnaissant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, va, je sais pourquoi tu les mets. Tu sais que c'est une capacité permanente, comme celle de Matthew...

\- Pardon, qui?

\- Un élève de seconde année. Tu sais, le petit gars invisible? Le frère d'Alfred?

\- Alfred a un frère?

\- Oh puis zut. Je disais... oui, une capacité permanente, donc elle est difficile à maîtriser, mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras d'ici quelques années. Tu dois juste continuer à travailler.

\- _Yes, miss_... »

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait partir. Elle le regarda rassembler ses affaires, le regard malicieux.

\- Une dernière chose! » lança-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse par le sas de la salle de CDP. « Je suis certaine que ce pouvoir te sera utile alors tu pourrais peut-être essayer de le tester? Ton petit " _frog_ " a l'air plutôt réceptif... »

Arthur failli s'étrangler sur place tout en lançant un regard indigné à son professeur qui éclata d'un rire clair et lui fit signe d'y aller, notant au passage la rougeur apparue inopinément sur les joues du jeune Anglais. Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer taquiner les élèves sur ce sujet-là!

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle d'audio-visuel. Yao vint s'asseoir à son tour devant elle, faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour se contrôler. Il pensait probablement qu'elle allait le sermonner sur ses progrès inexistants. Il n'avait pas exactement tort dans le fond, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse une nouvelle crise. Il fallait qu'elle pèse ses mots et qu'elle soit diplomate, tout en lui montrant la vérité en face. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir tandis que le chinois s'impatientait.

\- Yao, » dit-elle finalement. « Rassure-toi, ton travail est bon, même si tu n'avances pas très vite. C'est de ça que je veux te parler. »

Elle lui agita sous le nez la liste que Francis avait rédigée. A côté de son prénom, Yao pouvait lire "Hyper-tendu depuis le début de la séance, mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Angoissé et sur la défensive. Le tout par rapport à son pouvoir + confusion sentimentale. Note personnelle : a vraiment besoin d'un bain bien chaud avec de l'huile de lavande et de la musique relaxante."

\- Peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde, lui, aru...

\- Il faut bien qu'il s'exerce. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'était pratiquement la même chose l'année dernière. Et l'année d'avant. »

Luna reposa la feuille et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu veux m'en parler?

\- Non, madame, désolé... »

Yao détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que, si tu voulais arriver à te contrôler, tu devais essayer de calmer tes émotions. Je ne t'ai pas dit de te crisper pour essayer de ne rien ressentir.

\- Je sais, aru...

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, Yao, que tant que tu n'arriveras pas à être serein au moment des exercices, tu ne pourras pas progresser et tout va rester complètement erratique et imprévu. Je sais que c'est difficile à faire avec tes antécédents mais il s'agit d'éviter de mettre les autres en danger. Si tu te bloques, ton pouvoir se bloque aussi, tu comprends?

\- Oui, aru...

\- Si tu as du mal à contrôler tes capacités, c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne les acceptes pas comme une partie de toi. Après trois ans d'entraînement, tu devrais déjà être capable de manipuler la flamme d'une bougie sans être obligé de rester près des extincteurs, tu sais? C'est aussi valable pour...

\- Madame!

Luna s'interrompit. Yao avait le visage rouge et les yeux brillants de larmes. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison, une fois de plus...

\- Madame... » reprit-il plus doucement, faisant beaucoup d'efforts pour se contenir. « Lorsque j'ai découvert cette capacité que vous croyez "faire partie de moi", j'ai mis le feu à mon ancien collège, aru. Il y a des enfants qui ont failli mourir à cause de moi, aru. Et quand je suis arrivé ici, il a fallu que je découvre une autre malédiction et que je vive avec, aru. Alors ne me dîtes pas que ces choses font partie de moi. Je ne veux pas être une bête de foire!

\- Yao. Calme-toi. »

Yao l'ignora et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça, ni maintenant ni jamais. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et eu la présence d'esprit de se rasseoir et de prendre plusieurs inspirations, histoire d'éviter d'illustrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Yao, ce n'est pas en rejetant tes capacités que tu les rendras moins dangereuses.

\- Je sais, aru! Mais je ne peux pas les accepter non plus, aru!

\- Alors tu es dans une impasse... »

Il se leva sans répondre et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, à des chatons, des peluches, des fleurs... quelque chose de mignon et paisible capable de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il devait à tout prix se sortir tous ces problèmes de la tête.

Ivan l'attendait devant la porte. _Tâ mâ de_ !

Il était seul. Donc il avait laissé ses amis/souffre-douleur/faire-valoir/autre pour rester avec lui un moment. Double _tâ mâ de_!

Yao avait toujours l'option de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu mais c'est difficile de dire ça à un gars de deux mètre de haut qui se tient juste à côté de la porte par laquelle vous venez de passer. Surtout quand la cour est vide parce que tout le monde est au réfectoire.

Il pouvait aussi essayer de creuser un trou pour s'enterrer vivant et ne pas avoir à supporter la présence du russe et les réactions fort désagréables que son corps avait tendance à avoir en sa présence. Sur le moment, cela lui paraissait être l'option la plus tentante. Malheureusement, il y avait un problème de matériel, il devait donc choisir une autre option...

\- Yao-Yao~! » l'interrompit le russe d'une voix joueuse en plein milieu de ses réflexions.

Yao sentit ses grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules et frissonna. Son cœur se remit à battre plus vite. Déjà qu'il n'était pas particulièrement calme, là ça devenait dangereux. Faisant mine de rien il se dégagea et se mit à marcher à pas rapides en direction de la cafétéria, prenant garde à respirer lentement. Ivan le suivit.

\- Désolé, Ivan, mais là je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit, aru, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Eh? Alors que je t'ai attendu tout ce temps? »

Yao regarda sa montre. Mine de rien, la cloche avait sonné depuis un bon quart d'heure.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine, aru.

\- Mais c'est que je voulais être avec mon petit Yao-Yao! »

Les frissons se multiplièrent. Mauvais signe.

\- Eh bien je ne veux pas, c'est tout, aru! Et arrête avec ce surnom, aru! »

En guise de réponse, Ivan le rattrapa, l'entoura de ses bras, freinant sa course, et le serra contre lui.

\- Mais Yao-Yao aussi veut être avec moi, da? »

Yao ne parvint pas à réagir immédiatement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède du russe dans son cou, l'odeur douce de son écharpe, l'étrange échange de température entre leurs corps, à travers le tissu de leurs uniformes, effet secondaire surprenants de leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Une part de lui avait envie de passer ses bras derrière ce dos si large et d'accepter cette étreinte. Mais tout le reste s'affolait en sentant son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait de plus belle, les frissons qui se multipliaient et cette chaleur intense qui commençait à naître au plus profond de sa poitrine. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde. D'un bon coup de talon sur les orteils, il fit lâcher le Russe et décampa aussi vite qu'il put vers les toilettes les plus proches. Une fois de plus, Ivan ne le poursuivit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder fuir d'un air mauvais, de soupirer et de partir vers le réfectoire. Seul. Son heure viendrait, de toute façon. Il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, la première fois. Yao serait à lui. Mais pas de la même façon que ses amis. Le Chinois serait complètement et totalement à lui. Un jour.

Enfermé dans une des cabines, recroquevillé sur le siège, Yao avait envie de pleurer. Il respirait aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, crispant ses main sur son pantalon pour arrêter de trembler. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-il cacher une chose aussi honteuse? Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement accepter ce genre de réconfort de la part d'Ivan? Il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer cruel lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas toute sa tête. Mais il savait aussi qu'il arrivait à se montrer effroyablement aimable avec lui. Avec ce mélange de douceur et de dominance qui lui faisait tourner la tête à chaque fois. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il se cachait, et se contrôler devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque nouvelle approche de son colocataire. Jusqu'à quand allait-il pouvoir garder ce secret?

Toute ces questions ne l'aidaient pas du tout à se calmer, au contraire. Son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines, la chaleur avait envahi tout son corps. Ses muscles et ses os le lançaient légèrement, comme à chaque fois. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il devait attendre. Attendre que son corps arrête enfin de le faire chier.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Des pas lents et discrets se firent entendre sur le carrelage et une paire de ballerines noires s'arrêta devant sa cabine. Il entendit trois petits coups contre le panneau mais ne bougea pas.

\- C'est pris, » dit-il de la voix la plus normale qu'il put produire.

\- Je sais, Yao. Laisse-moi entrer. »

C'était une voix de femme un peu grave et sereine. Yao la reconnu immédiatement. Il se leva en tremblant et déverrouilla la porte.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle était maigre et se tenait un peu courbée mais l'on sentait qu'elle avait été très grande, un jour. Sa peau était basanée et ses cheveux blond, d'un blond plus sombre que celui de sa sœur. La longue robe bleue qu'elle portait peinait à dissimuler la faiblesse de son corps. Néanmoins, ses yeux légèrement en amande était remplis de couleurs et pétillaient comme des étoiles.

Gaïa entra, referma le panneau et le serra contre elle. Sans un mot. Yao se laissa faire, reconnaissant. Il se laissa même aller à faire couler une larme sur son épaule. Elle se contentait de le tenir serré, sans rien dire. Elle savait. Elle semblait toujours tout savoir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir honte, tu sais... » murmura-t-elle.

Yao ne répondit pas. Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il éclaterait en sanglots.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que quiconque le sache mais personne ne te jugeras parce que tu es différents. Parce que tout le monde est différent ici. »

Il secoua la tête. Ces paroles sonnaient si juste mais il ne...

\- Tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Je sais. Le problème ce ne sont pas les autres. C'est toi. Malheureusement, tu vas bientôt être obligé de t'accepter toi-même.

\- Quand?

\- Bientôt. »

Il n'obtiendrait pas plus. Il était probable qu'elle ne connaisse pas les détails non plus. Peu à peu, il sentit la chaleur évacuer son corps. Son cœur s'était calmé depuis longtemps. Sentant cela, Gaïa le repoussa légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique et joua un instant avec ses cheveux bruns.

\- Ça va mieux? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Sans un mot, elle sortit de la cabine et commença à marcher lentement vers la sortie.

\- C'est rare que vous sortiez de votre bureau, » commenta Yao.

\- C'est vrai, » dit-elle sans cesse de marcher avec la même lenteur. « Mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur tout faire à ma place. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de la paperasse.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide pour y retourner? »

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et le regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Je peux encore y aller seule, merci. Je suis malade mais pas encore handicapée. »

Il la regarda partir. Il se sentait le cœur plus léger. Gaïa était très douée pour remonter le moral des élèves. Elle était toujours au bon endroit, au bon moment, et savait toujours quoi dire. Avec un petit soupir rasséréné, il reprit sa route vers le réfectoire.


	10. Petits secrets de voyage

Il y avait du monde à l'arrêt de bus, ce samedi matin. Les filles se pressaient toute vers la boutique de location de robes et les garçons à celle des costumes. Les plus romantiques allaient acheter des fleurs à mettre à la boutonnière ou au poignet de leur élu(e). La première vraie fête de l'année scolaire était un événement au pensionnat, et ça même les nouveaux l'avaient bien compris.

La navette peinait à transporter tous les élèves, il n'y avait pas assez de sièges pour tout le monde. Romano, tiré là par son frère, avait sorti ses plus beaux jurons lorsque le conducteur les avait priés de descendre et d'attendre le prochain voyage. Feliciano était un peu déçu aussi mais patienter ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Ils étaient donc plusieurs élèves à attendre que le bus ait enfin déchargé son flot d'élèves dans le centre-ville et revienne pour les emmener à leur tour. Romano boudait, comme d'habitude, et Feliciano était en pleine séance de séduction avec Sophie, une jeune monégasque de deuxième année qui répondait avec amusement à chaque nouvelle approche. Il y avait aussi Elizaveta, passablement énervée par le délais que leur imposait la navette, Kiku, le japonais ayant apparemment été nommé "porte-caméra officiel" du club de shipping au vu de l'imposant appareil qu'il portait autour du cou, et une demi-douzaine d'autres élèves impatients.

Tout le monde tourna la tête avec espoir en entendant un bruit de moteur venir dans leur direction mais, à leur grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la navette qui se gara devant le pensionnat. Il s'agissait d'une Ford noire ordinaire, le genre qui pourrait appartenir au citadin lambda. S'ils avaient été n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde, les élèves auraient cru à un parent d'élève venu prendre rendez-vous avec les directrices. Sauf qu'ils étaient au pensionnat Hetako et que voir une voiture en-dehors du centre-ville y était aussi rare que de croiser des tigres blancs à New-York. Des murmures curieux commencèrent à s'élever parmi les élèves tandis que la voiture venait se garer à quelques mètres de là.

Deux hommes en costumes cravate avec des mallettes en cuir et des airs de business-man s'extirpèrent des portières avant. On leur donnait des lunettes noires, des armes futuristes et un laser et ils passaient sans problèmes pour les Men in Black. Ils essayaient sans doute de passer inaperçu avec leur voiture de ville mais ça aurait été difficile de faire plus suspect qu'eux.

L'un d'entre eux ouvrit la portière arrière et un jeune garçon en jaillit comme un ressort. A peine fut-il dehors qu'il s'étira avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Sans rire, il faut vraiment que vous fassiez quelque chose avec les sièges. Dormir là-dessus, c'est l'horreur, » grommela-t-il en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens pour faire craquer ses os.

Les deux homme en costume ne répondirent pas et se dirigèrent vers la porte du pensionnat d'un pas pressé, ignorant les regards interloqués des élèves. Le garçon ne les suivit pas et se mit à piétiner sur place en regardant les alentours, comme pour décider ce qu'il devait faire. Il faisait dans les treize ou quatorze ans, avait des cheveux roussâtres ornés d'une étrange boucle anguleuse et portait l'uniforme du pensionnat. Un cri retentit parmi les élèves amassés devant l'arrêt de bus.

\- Ah, c'est Roméo! »

Et tout le monde, à l'exception des premières années, se mit à parler à son sujet d'un ton pressé. Feliciano se tourna vers ses voisins d'un air perdu.

\- Veveve, de quoi, c'est qui?

\- Roméo. C'est un deuxième année. Il a disparu au début des vacances d'été sans prévenir personne et les directrices ont rien voulut dire, » l'informa quelqu'un. « Il paraît qu'il a fugué. »

Si c'était le cas, en tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de revenir. Ses yeux balayaient les alentours, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, et il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était très loin de ressembler à un fugueur. Son uniforme était propre, légèrement froissé par sa nuit en voiture mais en bon état tout de même, ses cheveux étaient peignés et il semblait en pleine forme. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur le groupe qui attendait la navette et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il se précipitait au milieu des élèves qui ne savaient pas trop comment réagir.

\- Wouah, tout le monde, vous m'avez manquéééé! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant dans ses bras tous ceux qu'il pouvait attraper, en particulier les filles.

Lorsqu'il tomba devant les jumeaux italiens, il y eut comme un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel ils se jaugèrent tous les trois du regard. Les deux plus âgés se dirent qu'il avait quelque chose de très familier, sans parvenir trouver quoi.

\- Mais il y a des nouvelles têtes! C'est quoi vos noms? » fit-il enfin.

Ils se présentèrent et eurent tous les deux droit à un câlin de bienvenue. Feliciano en fut ravi. Romano, un peu moins. Puis Romeo se tourna, semblant chercher quelqu'un qu'il trouva très rapidement.

\- Sophie! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur la monégasque. « Comment tu vas? Je t'ai manqué? »

Il le lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui planta un magnifique baiser sur les lèvres. Deux ou trois personnes sifflèrent. Sophie se remit rapidement de sa surprise et le repoussa fermement. Il se recula un peu mais s'obstina à la tenir par la taille. Elle ne souriait pas, son expression était digne d'un joueur de poker.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle, » la complimenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle plissa les yeux à ces mots, semblant réfléchir intensément, mais le reste de son expression ne changea pas. Elle mit quelques instants à répondre.

\- Merci. »

Roméo sourit d'un air gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tu es fâchée?

\- Oui.

\- Ah. Et je dois faire quoi pour que tu me pardonnes? »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants dont il profita pour se blottir contre elle et lui embrasser le front avec tendresse.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et regarda ailleurs.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je pourrais te raconter mais il faudrait que j'invente et du coup tu saurais tout de suite que je raconte des salades et on se disputerait et tu me laisserais pas fêter mon retour comme il se doit ce soir et...

\- Ok, ok, stop, » le coupa-t-elle, le rouge aux joues, tandis que plusieurs ricanaient autour d'eux.

Il eut un rire et joua un peu avec une mèche de cheveux cendrés échappée de sa tresse. Puis il se figea et se mit à fixer sa poitrine.

\- Attend, ce serait pas le soutif que je t'avais off... »

Une grande baffe lui coupa la parole.

\- Romeo! On avait dit quoi?! » cria-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte, furieuse.

\- Ahah, désolé, j'avais oublié, » fit-il en se frottant la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit?! » répéta-t-elle.

\- Pas de vision rayon X en dehors des cours, » récita-t-il avec ennui. « Pardon, Sophie, j'oublierai plus, promis. »

Elle ne répondit pas, ayant retrouvé son visage de joueuse de poker. Elle lui tourna le dos et fit mine de l'ignorer. Romeo soupira bruyamment mais retrouva presque immédiatement un sourire taquin.

\- Si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, » lui dit-il d'un ton charmeur, « je n'ai regardé aucune autre fille là où je suis allé... »

Elle resta parfaitement immobile pendant presque une minute, à croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais, finalement, elle lui présenta sa paume sans se retourner et il la serra dans la sienne avec un sourire complice.

\- Menteur... » murmura-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, et tu le sais très bien, » rétorqua-t-il en mettant son bras libre sur ses épaules.

Ils se disputèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dans le groupe les coupe pour réclamer à Roméo d'expliquer où il était passé pendant tout ce temps. Roméo refusa en riant, clamant que c'était un secret, mais les autres élèves s'y mirent et, très vite, ce fut tout le groupe qui réclamait à grands cris. Il y eu une légère accalmie lorsque la navette arriva enfin mais, une fois dans le bus, tout le monde lui redemanda. Il faut dire qu'il était exceptionnel que les directrices autorisent un voyage pour une classe en-dehors des limites du campus, alors il était absolument phénoménal qu'un seul élève s'absente pour une durée de plus de deux mois.

\- Bon ok, ok, » capitula-t-il au bout de la cinquantième réclamation.

Il se leva au milieu du bus, histoire de ne pas avoir à répéter, ravi de toute l'attention que cette histoire amenait sur lui.

\- Alors voilà, » annonça-t-il. « Ma grand-mère est morte au début de l'été et je devais absolument venir à l'enterrement. Ma mère a appelé les directrices pour demander que je passe les vacances d'été avec elle, pour la réconforter vous voyez? Au début, elles n'étaient pas d'accord mais ma mère peut être très convaincante quand elle veut. Elle a plein de famille en Italie qui serait capable de faire une vendetta si elle leur demandait. Du coup les directrices ont accepté que je passe une semaine avec elle mais pas plus, pour ne pas que je me fasse remarquer. Et je ne devais en parler à personne, sinon tout le monde allait leur demander et ça devait rester exceptionnel. Mais ma mère a été plus maligne qu'elles. Je suis allé à l'enterrement, la semaine est passée, mais au lieu de me renvoyer ici elle m'a emmené faire le tour de l'Italie et de la France en voiture. C'était génial, on restait jamais au même endroit deux nuits de suite, on se serait cru dans un film d'espionnage! Comme je ne revenais pas, les directrices ont envoyé ces deux gentils messieurs que vous avez vus mais ils n’ont pas pu nous rattraper avant ce lundi. C'est qu'en fait je m'étais pas rendu compte que la rentrée était passé alors je suis content qu’ils nous aient retrouvé. Enfin voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai passé mes vacances! »

Tout le monde applaudit et Roméo salua bien bas, comme un acteur de théâtre ayant joué le rôle de sa vie. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Sophie qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de mon histoire? » demanda-t-il à voix basse

\- Je n'ai pas écouté, » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Les mensonges ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais que j'invente des histoires.

\- Des histoires. Pas des mensonges. »

Il rit et lui embrassa la joue. Elle eut un petit sourire et rosit légèrement.

\- Espèce de sale menteur, » murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu aimes, chez moi, non? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais se laissa aller à reposer sa tête contre son épaule, se jurant de lui faire cracher le morceau tôt ou tard.

 

* * *

 

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Young Soo était formel, c'était la nécessité d'avoir des morceaux de K-pop pendant une fête pour qu'elle soit réussie. Et il n'admettait pas que Ling, le DJ attitré de la soirée, n'en passe pas. Il avait donc fais une demande écrite pour les directrices afin de choisir quelques chansons.

Mais au moment où il allait frapper à la porte du bureau de Gaïa, il entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Deux voix d'hommes et deux voix de femmes qui semblaient toutes extrêmement tendues. Sa curiosité prenant le pas sur le reste, il colla son oreille contre le panneau pour écouter. Le bois était épais et il ne parvenait pas à saisir tous les mots mais l'essentiel lui parvint, légèrement étouffé.

\- ...parfaitement inadmissible! » fit la voix de Luna, visiblement en colère. « Nos accords étaient clairs dès le départ!

\- Inutile de vous énerver contre nous » répondit fermement l'un des deux hommes. « Nous ne faisons que rapporter les décisions prises en réunion. Par ailleurs, comprenez qu'on ne cherche pas à vous contrarier.

\- Eh bien, vous vous y prenez mal, » soupira la voix de Gaïa, presque pour elle-même.

\- Vous vous doutez bien de notre réponse, » reprit Luna. « Messieurs, je crois que vous savez où se trouve la porte...

\- Mesdemoiselles Chrones! » s'éleva la voix de l'autre homme. « Peut-être n'était-ce pas clair au départ mais je vais être plus explicite : ceci n'est pas une faveur que nous vous demandons mais un ordre que vous devez appliquer selon l'accord que, je vous le rappelle, vous avez signé toutes les deux! Alors cessez de nous faire perdre du temps, je vous prie!

\- Votre accord, vous pouvez vous le mettre dans le...

\- Luna! » s'écria Gaïa. « Ça suffit, calme-toi.

Il y eut un long silence et Young Soo comprit que les deux directrices étaient en plein échange de messes basses. Les deux hommes inconnus ne bronchèrent pas, attendant patiemment qu'elles aient terminé leur débat. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut un très long soupir et le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol.

\- Très bien. Nous accéderons à votre requête dans le respect de notre accord, » fit Luna.

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot comme une insulte mais personne ne releva.

\- Nous vous remercions de votre coopération, » dit le premier des deux hommes avec une voix d'automate. « Soyez assurées de notre plus grande estime.

\- C'est ça, maintenant dehors. »

C'était la voix de Gaïa qu'il avait reconnu cette fois. Il resta collé à la porte dans l'espoir d'en entendre un peu plus mais le panneau tourna soudainement, le faisant basculer en avant. Gaïa, la main sur la poignée, éclata de rire en le voyant s'étaler proprement sur le plancher de son bureau. Sa sœur et ses visiteurs parurent un peu moins ravi en constatant la présence de cet espion. Les deux hommes se levèrent, lançant comme un regard de reproche à la plus âgée des deux femmes, et sortirent comme si de rien n'était, enjambant le corps du coréen qui n'osait pas se relever. Il leva un regard penaud vers Luna et fit la grimace devant son visage furieux.

\- C'est raté pour ma demande, j'imagine? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

\- Tu ne diras rien à personne sur cette entrevue, d'accord? » lui dit Gaïa avec un sourire paisible.

\- Pr-promis. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de la porte et il ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir, honteux de s'être fait prendre à espionner.

 

* * *

 

Tino patientait sur une chaise, à côté d'un Berwald immobile et silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que Berwald le suivait partout, ou bien l'obligeait à le suivre, en-dehors des cours. Deux semaines qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez qu'un parfait inconnu agisse comme cela avec lui. Mais rien à faire. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à lui parler de ça, Berwald prenait cette expression absolument terrifiante et il se retrouvait à bredouiller des excuses, lorsqu'il n'était pas trop effrayé pour parler. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire.

\- Pardon pour l'attente! Je l'ai trouvé! »

Tino sursauta et leva les yeux. La vendeuse, fraîchement revenue de la réserve, brandissait fièrement un costume gris clair accompagné d'une chemise foncée et d'une cravate. Tino se leva pour aller l'essayer. La cravate était trop courte et le pantalon lui tombait sur les chaussures. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, Berwald lui donna un autre de ses regards flippant et Tino frémit mais la vendeuse s'approcha. Le finlandais ne vit pas ce qu'elle fit exactement mais, lorsqu'elle se recula à nouveau avec un petit sourire satisfait le costume entier était exactement à la bonne taille.

\- Magie! » sourit-elle pour toute explication.

Tino éclata de rire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, il était bientôt midi. Tino voulut retourner à l'arrêt de bus mais Berwald lui proposa dans son charabia incompréhensible de rester encore un peu. Il ne refusa pas. Il faisait beau, même si le vent soufflait un peu, ramenant la température à une moyenne automnale. Comparé à ce que les deux nordiques avaient pu connaître chez eux, c'était une vraie canicule.

Ils errèrent quelques temps dans les rues. Tino meublait la conversation en commentant ce qu'ils voyaient d'un ton nerveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Berwald. Ce dernier était aussi muet qu'à l'ordinaire, se contentant de regards et de petits "uhum" pour communiquer. Il lui arrivait d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, dans ces moments-là, son visage devenait si terrifiant que Tino lâchait un petit cri étranglé et le suédois se ravisait.

En passant devant un magasin de jouet, Tino tomba en arrêt devant une petite peluche exposée en vitrine. Elle représentait un adorable petit chien blanc, assis, avec de grands yeux noirs et un joli ruban bleu noué autour du cou. Tino ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant cette mignonne petite boule de poil. Il ne parvint à s'en détourner qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il allait s'excuser pour le délai lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Berwald n'était plus là. Il chercha de tous les côtés, confus et légèrement inquiet, mais ne le vit pas. C'est alors que du mouvement attira son regard du côté de la vitrine. Un vendeur écarta le décor en carton qui séparait la petite estrade du reste de la boutique et attrapa la peluche qu'il admirait plus tôt avant de disparaître comme il était apparu. Tino eut à peine le temps d'être déçu que, moins d'une minute plus tard, Berwald sortait de la boutique avec le petit chien dans les bras.

Le géant suédois s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la peluche, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- P'r toi. »

Tino la prit, l'observa et mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Berwald venait de lui offrir le jouet.

\- C-ce n'était pas la peine! » s'écria-t-il, paniqué. « Je t'assure, tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire un cadeau, je... Il ne fallait pas, c'est...

\- T' n'n v'ux pas? »

Berwald avait toujours son expression effrayante mais, cette fois, en y regardant bien, Tino put y déceler une sorte de déception et se sentit immédiatement coupable.

\- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Elle... Elle est très jolie, merci beaucoup je l'adore, mais je ne... Je ne sais pas quoi faire en échange, je... »

Il ne voulait pas être redevable. Berwald parut se calmer derrière ses lunettes.

\- C'st p'r toi. T' n'as p's b'soin d' faire quoi qu' c' soit. »

Tino hésita encore mais, devant l'insistance de Berwald, il ne parvint pas à refuser. Il regarda la peluche et se sentit fondre en voyant ses grands yeux noirs. Un sourire ravi s'installa sur son visage et il serra le petit chien contre lui.

\- Merci, » dit-il.

Berwald le regarda câliner la peluche en silence, un petit moment, sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde. Tino se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant mais fit mine de rien.

\- C' v' m'eux 'lors?

\- Hein? »

Tino le regarda, pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit. Berwald détourna le regard, semblant presque... gêné?

\- T' 'vais l'air 'nquiet c's dern'ers t'mps, » expliqua-t-il vaguement.

\- Ah, non, je t'assure, je vais bien! Je... Bon je suis un peu tendu mais c'est... C'est sûrement les cours ou bien...

\- T'n aur' d't p's l' m'me ch'se. »

Tino mit un peu plus de temps à traduire cette phrase-là. Berwald semblait mâcher ses mots de plus en plus.

\- Mon aura? Comment ça?

\- Ell' m' d't qu' t' 's p'r.

\- Que quoi? »

Berwald ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Qu' tu. As. Peur, » articula-t-il lentement

Tino eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reconstituer le sens de la conversation. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que voulait dire Berwald, il se gifla mentalement pour être aussi lent. Le suédois voyait les auras, il avait donc compris depuis longtemps combien il était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Bon, au moins c'était une chose de faite, plus qu'à lui demander de s'expliquer. Aller, Tino, tu peux le faire!

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu... me suis partout, comme ça... On se connaît presque pas mais toi tu as décidé, comme ça, d'un coup, qu'on allait rester ensemble et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser et je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

\- P'rce que t' es m' f'mme. »

Tino fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille. Et je... ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

Berwald se tut un instant. Ses yeux semblaient plus profond ici, un peu comme la couleur de l'océan. Tino soutint son regard, décidé à ne pas paraître mal assuré une fois de plus. En lui-même, il se fit la réflexion que, quand on les regardait assez longtemps, les yeux de Berwald n'étaient pas aussi effrayants qu'ils y paraissaient au premier abord. En les observant bien, on pouvait voir ses émotions tourbillonner dans leur couleur glacée. En ce moment, il y voyait une légère tristesse, entourée par une auréole de détermination.

\- C'est p's gr've, » dit-il finalement.

Tino ne répondit pas, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Berwald ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua :

\- Qu'nd on r'nc'ntre s'n 'me soeur, 'n peut t't d' su'te t'mber 'mour'ux mais, l' pl's s'vent, il faut d' t'mps p'r c'mpr'ndre... »

Berwald s'interrompit. Tino ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, ça se voyait sur son visage. Il soupira et laissa tomber. À la place, il tendit la main et la posa avec hésitation sur celle de Tino. Celui-ci n'osa pas le repousser.

\- M'me s' ç' pr'nd d' t'mps, m'me s' t' n'es p's 'ncore pr't, j' v'drais j'ste r'ster 'vec toi. P'rce que moi, j' sais d'puis qu' j't'ai v'... »

Tino réfléchit longuement aux paroles de Berwald. Il en comprenait à peine la moitié, et encore, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et puis est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance? Berwald ne parlait presque jamais de lui. Non, vraiment, Tino ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Finalement il laissa tomber. Il serra son nouveau petit chien en peluche de son bras droit et se remit à marcher le long de la rue.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, le prochain bus va pas tarder, » lança-t-il comme si toute cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Berwald le suivait de près, et pour cause : Tino n'avait toujours pas repoussé sa main.

 

* * *

 

Au coin de la rue, à moitié cachée par une plante en pot, Elizaveta griffonnait frénétiquement sur un carnet.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien raté, » murmura-t-elle.

Kiku apparu de derrière une poubelle et tapota délicatement sa caméra.

\- Tout y est, Elizaveta-senpai. »

 

* * *

 

Eduar, Toris et Raivis étaient seuls, dans la salle de musique. C'était un peu leur salon privé, plus sûr que le foyer où ils auraient plus de chance de trouver le Russe. Si l'on venait les déranger, faisant partie de la chorale du club de musique, ils pouvaient prétexter une répétition pour qu'on les laisse tranquille. Eduar était en train de surfer sur le net, Raivis lisait une bande dessinée et Toris se concentrait pour clarifier ses visions qu'il notait au fur et à mesure sur une feuille de papier.

Il rayait la plupart car elles ne cessaient de changer et devait en abandonner d'autres, trop floues pour signifier quoique ce soit. Jusque-là, la seule image vraiment nette qu'il avait obtenue représentait le Bad Touch Trio, visiblement en train de faire une de leurs blagues de mauvais goût. Il se concentrait désespérément sur celle-là, essayant d'avoir plus de détail sur le moment où il faudrait se méfier. Il espérait vraiment que les trois farceurs ne feraient rien pendant la fête. Ils ramèneraient sûrement de l'alcool trouvé on-ne-sait-où, comme chaque année, mais avec un peu de chance ce ne serait rien de plus...

\- Eh Toris! »

Le Lituanien leva les yeux. Eduar était toujours en train de s'activer sur son ordinateur mais il était certain que c'était bien lui qui l'avait apostrophé.

\- Oui?

\- Tu as l'air concentré, tu as vu des choses intéressantes? »

Toris rejeta un œil à sa feuille.

\- Je crois que le Bad Touch Trio prépare quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quand. Il y a... Elizaveta qui hésite entre une robe rouge et une robe verte, ça n'arrête pas de changer. Et puis je ne vois pas Ivan, donc on aura peut-être la paix, ce soir, mais j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Ah, et sinon il va pleuvoir, demain.

\- Pas d'Ivan, ce soir? Cool! On va pouvoir faire la fête! »

Toris sourit. Eduar plaisantait bien sûr. Tous deux étaient de nature réservée lorsqu'il s'agissait de fêtes.

\- Tu crois que le BTT va ramener à boire, comme la dernière fois? Je demanderais aux filles de prendre des photos du "shota" cette fois.

\- Je vous entends, vous savez? » protesta ledit "shota" en levant le nez de sa BD.

Cette fois, Toris lâcha un petit rire. "Shota" était le surnom dont avait hérité Raivis après que le club de shipping ait essayé de le caser, l'année précédente. Ses deux compagnons d'infortune avaient entendu ce terme de la bouche des yaoiste et ne cessaient de l'utiliser depuis. Bien qu'il s'agisse du plus jeune des trois, Raivis adorait l'alcool et en prenait dès que l'occasion se présentait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Au moins, la boisson avait le mérite de le rendre joyeux, même s'il se retrouvait parfois dans des positions... au moins étranges.

\- Quelle fille est-ce que vous allez inviter à danser, ce soir? » demanda Raivis.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne danse pas, Raivis, » fit Eduar.

\- Oui, mais il y a bien une ou deux filles qui vous intéressent! C'est toujours pendant les fêtes que les histoires commencent pour de vrai! »

Raivis était également un grand amateur de romans à l'eau de rose et de poèmes romantiques et n'avait aucun problème pour commencer des discussions de "fille" sur le sujet.

\- Bon bah si je devais en choisir une... » commença Toris.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, les joues rouges. Ses deux amis se demandèrent à qui il pensait pour être gêné ainsi mais il reprit vite une couleur normale.

\- Je dirais... Natalya. »

Eduar le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle est obsédée par son frère mais elle est vraiment belle. Et si Ivan n'est pas là ce soir, il n'y a pas tant de risque que ça.

\- Mais Toris! » s'écria l'Estonien avec une expression indignée. « C'est moi qui avait prévu de lui tenir compagnie!

\- Que... Oui eh bien moi aussi! »

Eduar et Toris se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants, dans une bataille de regard qui semblait pouvoir décider de qui gagnerait le cœur de la belle Russe. Raivis mit sa bande-dessinée entre les deux pour faire match-nul.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour elle quand même? » fit-il en la reprenant.

\- Non, c'est vrai ce serait idiot, » admit Toris.

\- Elle n'aura qu'à choisir, » finit Eduar.

Raivis poussa un soupir qui fit se retourner les deux autres vers lui.

\- Et toi alors? » fit Eduar.

\- Quoi, moi?

\- T'as des choses à nous dire aussi! Avec quelle fille tu voudrais sortir? »

Raivis rougit brusquement et détourna les yeux.

\- Personne. »

Les deux plus âgés lui lancèrent un regard dubitatif et il se renfonça dans son siège.

\- On t'a dit qui nous intéressait alors c'est ton tour, "le shota". »

Raivis fronça les sourcils et murmura quelque chose qu'aucun des deux n'entendit.

\- Pardon?

\- ...sha.

\- Parle encore plus doucement, peut-être qu'on entendra mieux. »

Raivis se crispa davantage, prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha enfin un nom.

\- … Katyusha. »

Il y eu un long silence. Toris et Eduar le regardèrent avec des mines indéchiffrables et le seul commentaire que le Letton obtint fut de la part d'Eduar :

\- Elle a l'âge d'être ta mère.

\- N'exagère pas, elle n'est pas si vieille.

\- Elle est majeure et tu n'as pas quinze ans. Donc, elle a l'âge d'être ta mère.

\- Tu sais, si c'est à cause de sa poitrine, il y a d'autres filles très bien... » tenta Toris.

Raivis roula des yeux et se remit à lire sa bande dessinée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses "amis" comprennent de toute façon. Eduar et Toris se remirent à discuter sur lequel d'entre eux avait le plus de chance de séduire Natalya.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas plutôt ta chance avec ta jolie colocataire? » plaisanta Eduar avec un sourire moqueur.

Toris leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Laisse-la... le en dehors de ça.

\- Magnifique lapsus.

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi, vous avez l'air de vous entendre.

\- Il est très sympathique mais franchement trop énervant.

\- Je croyais que tu adorais te faire marcher dessus...

\- C'est faux! Et d'abord, je ne suis pas gay! »

Un toussotement depuis la porte de la salle les interrompit. D'un bel ensemble ils se tournèrent et aperçurent le polonais qui les regardait avec un visage goguenard. Toris piqua un fard, priant pour que Feliks en ait entendu le moins possible. Puis il se demanda pourquoi ça le dérangeait et rougit encore plus.

\- Je sais qu'il y a, genre, plein de trucs à vous raconter mais Luna m'a dit, genre, que Tor-Tor doit totalement se préparer parce qu'il est de corvée de préparation à la salle de fête. »

Toris jeta un œil à sa montre et rangea précipitamment ses affaires.

\- Zut, j'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard.

\- A plus tard, "Tor-Tor", » s'esclaffa Eduar tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Toris ne répondit pas et se dépêcha de suivre son colocataire.


	11. Juste pour une nuit

Peter sautillait, excité comme une puce dans son costume flambant neuf. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en porter un comme ça et il était persuadé de ressembler à James Bond dans une tenue aussi classe. Tino rigola en le voyant rouler à travers la pièce, les mains en pistolet. Le finlandais, de son côté, finissait de peigner ses mèches blondes et de nouer sa cravate devant le petit miroir intégré dans la porte de l'armoire.

Peter jaillit à côté de lui et colla son dos au sien, façon "je-surveille-tes-arrières", sans cesser de jeter des regards sérieux à droite et à gauche comme s'ils étaient cernés par une bande de mafieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, je nous sortirai vivants de ce pétrins! » fit-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre adulte mais qui ressemblait davantage à la voix d'un des nains de Blanche-Neige qu'à celle de l'agent 007.

Tino aurait dut se sentir offusqué mais il éclata de rire et rentra dans son jeu, prenant une position défensive.

\- Je vous fais confiance, monsieur Kirkland, » fit-il avec sérieux.

\- Je vous en prie... appelez-moi Peter. »

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux et se lancèrent dans une course endiablée à travers la chambre, rythmée par des bruits de pistolets, des cris et des rires. Peter finit par s'étaler au sol, simulant une blessure par balle, et Tino s'agenouilla près de lui, essayant de ne pas rire du petit garçon qui surjouait complètement l'agonie.

\- Non! Peter, vous allez vous en sortir!

\- Oh... Argh... Uh... Tina... Vous avez été... une partenaire exceptionnelle... Restez en vie, c'est ma dernière volonté. »

Peter lui fit un sourire grimaçant et se mit à convulser sur le sol en poussant des borborygmes larmoyants pendant que Tino faisait semblant de se lamenter et poussait des sanglots à fendre l'âme. Il voulut faire plus vrai en prenant le plus petit par les épaules pour le secouer d'un air désespéré mais son genoux glissa sur le plancher et il s'affala sur le plus jeune qui, cette fois, ne simula pas sa grimace de douleur.

\- Uh, Tino, je sais que je suis déjà mort mais là tu vas me tuer. »

Tino ne parvint pas à répondre, il se contenta de se relever, secoué d'éclats de rires, tandis que Peter le rejoignait dans son hilarité. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, Tino fit la moue en remarquant le désordre que leur jeu avait occasionné dans leurs tenues et entreprit d'arranger comme il pouvait le costume de Peter. Ce dernier le laissa faire, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier? » demanda le Finlandais avec malice après quelques instants.

Peter rougit brusquement et se mit à bégayer quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible. Tino rit et alla se remettre devant le miroir pour arranger sa propre tenue et repeigner ses cheveux en bataille après une telle course. Le petit Anglais se tut quelques instants avant de prendre la parole d'une voix timide :

\- Dis, Tino, tu saurais pas comment on invite une fille? »

Tino sourit plus largement à son reflet.

\- Ça dépend de la fille en question et d'où tu veux l'inviter... » fit-il nonchalamment sans se retourner.

Peter piétina sur place un petit moment et ne fit pas mine de s'écarter lorsque Tino se retourna pour lui donner un coup de peigne.

Tino aimait bien son petit coloc'. En même temps, il avait toujours aimé les enfants. Et Peter avait beau affirmer le contraire, il avait un comportement très semblable à celui d'un enfant de huit ans. Peut-être son âge physique influençait-il sa personnalité? Ou alors il était juste comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tino se sentait protecteur envers lui. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère.

Peter ne disait plus rien. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et se mit à tortiller ses doigts comme s'il cherchait le courage de dire quelque chose. Tino soupira et alla fouiller le sac en plastique qu'il avait ramené du centre-ville.

\- Il y a une chose que je sais sur les filles, » commença-t-il en se redressant.

Il lança quelque chose dans la direction de Peter qui le rattrapa au vol. Il ouvrit ses mains et y découvrit un magnifique bracelet d'orchidées blanches. Tino rit devant sa mine stupéfaite.

\- C'est qu'elles adorent les fleurs, » termina-t-il.

Peter le regarda et sourit, reconnaissant.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal. »

Peter admira le bracelet encore un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais tu ne l'avais pas acheté pour quelqu'un? Pour une fille?

\- Non, c'est pour toi. Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait à séduire ta belle Rachelle... »

Peter rougit de plus belle et Tino rit à nouveau. Le plus jeune fit la moue, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Et puis il était donc si facile à lire? Comment Tino avait-il comprit qu'il craquait pour la jolie capitaine? Soudain, son regard changea et un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage.

\- Mais tu n'y va pas avec quelqu'un?

\- Hum? Si, avec Berwald. »

Peter lui lança un sourire goguenard et ce fut au tour de Tino de rougir brusquement.

\- C-c'est en tant qu'amis, hein? O-on a mis ça au clair aujourd'hui – enfin, je crois – et on y va juste en tant qu'amis! D'ailleurs, il y aura Mathias, Lukas et Emil aussi donc ouais.

\- Ouh là, ok, j'ai rien dit moi! Mais bon, tu es très rouge là, quand même... »

Tino se mordit la lèvre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se mettre dans des états pareils. Peut-être la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec le géant suédois l'avait-il plus affecté qu'il le croyait...

 

* * *

 

La salle des fêtes se trouvait à cinq minutes de marche du pensionnat, pas très loin de l'amphithéâtre. Dès 19h, une longue file d'étudiants en costumes et robes de soirée avançait sur le chemin goudronné qui y menait. Lorsqu'Antonio arriva près de la porte, avec à son bras une Bella resplendissante dans sa robe d'un or moiré, il repéra immédiatement ses deux amis qui l'attendaient à côté de l'entrée. Aucun d'eux n'était accompagné et Antonio se sentit presque fier d'être le seul avec une copine. Il leur fit de grands signes et entraîna sa petite amie dans leur direction, ignorant le battement régulier de la musique qui s'échappait par la porte de la salle.

\- _Holà, chicos_! » s'écria-t-il en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Salut, Nini. Bella.

\- _Hallo_ , Antonio. T'es en retard, » grogna Gilbert.

\- Ah, _lo siento_. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si vous faisiez attendre quelqu'un, » plaisanta l'Espagnol.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire sournois. Il leva un bras dans l'air, à côté de lui et le déplaça légèrement en avant, comme s'il poussait doucement quelqu'un dans le dos.

\- Antonio, je te présente Matthew, » dit-il fièrement.

Antonio regarda l'espace vide à côté de Gilbert et haussa un sourcil.

\- Heu... T'as donné un nom à ta main? »

Francis et Bella pouffèrent sur le côté. Gilbert perdit son sourire et une forme un peu transparente apparut à l'endroit qu'il désignait. Matthew eut un sourire timide avant de disparaître à nouveau sous le regard surpris de l'Espagnol.

\- Enchanté, » fit sa voix un peu effacée. « On s'est déjà vus mais on n’a pas été présentés. »

Gilbert éclata de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de son ami et serra les épaules de son partenaire invisible, plus énervé pour un sou.

\- C'est mon _awesome_ élève en _awesomeness_ , » déclara-t-il sommairement.

\- Ah, d'accord, » fit Antonio, renonçant à poser des questions. « Et Don Juan? Elle est où sa cavalière?

\- Mon charme a effrayé mon adorable lapin et il a refusé de sortir de son terrier... » soupira Francis.

\- Traduction : Arthur s'est encore planqué dans sa chambre. »

Antonio posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami et s'empressa de changer de sujet :

\- Sinon, tout est en place pour ce soir? »

Le visage du Français s'éclaira.

\- Tim a bien les bouteilles. "Jus de pomme" et "jus de raisin", ce soir! »

Les trois garçons partagèrent un regard malicieux. A l'écart, Bella pouffa légèrement et indiqua à son petit copain qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amies dans la salle, le temps qu'il ait fini de parler. Matthew, lui, n'ayant pas grand-monde à aller retrouver, resta près de son cavalier pour écouter en silence. Bien sûr, il savait de quoi ils parlaient. Malgré l'interdiction des deux directrices, le Bad Touch Trio trouvait toujours le moyen de faire passer de la bière ou du vin, parfois même de la vodka, pendant les fêtes. Tim, le frère aîné de Bella, était leur complice dès qu'il s'agissait de le payer.

Et toute l'école était au courant, nul doute qu'on en avait aussi touché deux mots aux nouveaux. Ce n'était pas officiel mais Matthew était certain que la plupart des professeurs étaient au courant. Il n'était pas rare que Mme. Bonnefoy vienne réclamer un verre de "jus de raisin" et devienne étrangement plus joyeuse d'un coup. Mais bon, tout le monde laissait passer parce que, franchement, une fête sans alcool c'est bien quand on a douze ou treize ans mais plus de la moitié des élèves avait plus ou moins l'âge de boire (selon leurs pays respectifs).

\- Et pour la "surprise"?

\- Je m'y colle, » déclara l'albinos, un rictus carnassier au visage. « On va rire. »

Cette fois Matthew était un peu perdu. Il espérait vaguement que le BTT ne ferait pas de blague idiote cette fois mais bon, peut-être était-ce trop demander. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il avait la chance de se trouver du côté de l'arroseur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est? » demanda le Canadien d'une petite voix.

Gilbert se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec malice.

\- Disons qu'il vaudra mieux éviter de prendre du cocktail de fruit après une certaine heure... »

 

* * *

 

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était déjà présente. La salle des fêtes du pensionnat était une sorte de grand gymnase dont on aurait retiré les équipements. Le sol était un parquet de bois flottant, idéal pour danser, et les murs blancs avaient depuis longtemps étés repeints d'une magnifique frise abstraite et colorée qui évoquait vaguement une fête foraine vue en négatif. Des bancs et des chaises étaient entreposés contre les murs, occupés par tous ceux qui faisaient tapisserie plus ou moins contre leur gré. Un large buffet à volonté s'étendait à la gauche de la salle, couvert d'assiettes de pizza, de biscuits apéritifs et de petites brochettes de viandes ou de légumes grillés. Juste à côté, la table des desserts proposait une énorme vasque en verre pleine de cocktail de fruit et un grand plat de choux à la crème. Et ensuite se trouvait la buvette, avec Tim qui distribuait les boissons à tout le monde.

Du côté opposé, la piste de danse était occupée par des groupes d'élèves qui dansaient comme ils pouvaient sur la musique de Ling, le DJ de la soirée. Originaire de Hong Kong, le jeune garçon passait surtout des tubes qu'il connaissait mais, par souci de faire plaisir à tout le monde, essayait de varier les styles et les origines. C'était quand même drôle de l'entendre dire des trucs en cantonnais au milieu d'une macarenna ou d'un morceau de dubstep. Si vous étiez assez courageux pour vous approcher de ses platines malgré le niveau sonore capable d'émietter vos tympans, vous pouviez constater la présence d'un autre garçon, assis contre le mur derrière la table de mixage, visiblement en train de bouder. Et si vous restiez un peu, vous pouviez vous rendre compte que le DJ et le boudeur étaient frères, du fait de leur évidente ressemblance.

En plein milieu de la piste, Alfred faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, c'est-à-dire, attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais cette fois, il ne s'y prenait pas si mal. Si l'on occultait sa tendance à hurler qu'il était un héros entre deux mouvements, on pouvait sans problème constater qu'il avait le sens du rythme et qu'il savait bouger son corps. Son costume bleu marine ne semblait même pas le déranger. Les autres élèves l'entouraient, dansant vaguement tout en admirant son toprock à faire pâlir un professionnel.

\- Il a le sens du spectacle, » commenta Kiku pour lui-même.

Le Japonais était assis sur une chaise proche de la piste et se dévissait discrètement le cou pour mieux apprécier la vue, ou ce qu'il pouvait en voir depuis sa place. Il se serait bien approché pour mieux voir mais il n'était pas fan des bains de foule lorsqu'il pouvait les éviter. Et surtout il était à peu près aussi bon danseur qu'une limace arthritique, il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser en étant le seul à rester immobile.

Une exclamation venant de l'attroupement d'élèves l'informa qu'Alfred venait d'effectuer un mouvement plutôt impressionnant et il se sentit légèrement contrarié d'avoir raté cela.

\- On ne voit rien, d'ici, pas vrai, aru? » fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête, rencontrant le regard de Yao. Il se souvenait avoir un peu discuté avec lui dans la cour de récréation mais il ne le connaissait pas très bien, c'est pourquoi il se contenta d'acquiescer poliment.

\- En effet.

\- Viens, » fit le Chinois en se levant. « On va se rapprocher un peu. »

Kiku secoua la tête.

\- Merci mais je ne danse p... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Yao lui prit la main et le tira vers la piste, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Il faut profiter d'être jeune pour faire ce genre de choses! » déclara le plus âgé d'un ton autoritaire.

Kiku voulut se dégager mais Yao le tenait fermement et le tira à travers l'attroupement d'élèves. Le japonais soupira et finit par bouger vaguement les épaules en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre pour faire croire qu'il dansait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps, il n'aimait pas les danses où il fallait improviser, il avait toujours peur de se ridiculiser. Il tourna le regard vers le centre de la piste où Alfred faisait une série de wavings. Au moins, maintenant, il le voyait mieux et il pouvait constater à quel point il était doué.

Discrètement, Kiku se dirigea vers lui sans cesser de danser. Ling passait un morceau d'electro rythmé sur lequel les mouvements de l'américain se calaient parfaitement. Il souriait et cherchait à impressionner toujours plus les élèves qui l'observaient. Alfred paraissait vraiment dans son élément au milieu de toute cette attention. Soudain, il leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Kiku se sentit frémir sans trop savoir pourquoi et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, une poigne enthousiaste s'était emparée de lui et le tirait au milieu de la piste. Kiku écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'américain l'avait pris dans ses bras sans même cesser de danser.

\- Que... Alfred! Non... Je... je ne sais pas... Je ne dan... » paniqua-t-il.

\- Eh, là, calme-toi! » sourit l'Américain.

Il profita d'un ralentissement de la musique pour se pencher à son oreille.

\- Je te guide, ok? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et recommença à enchaîner des mouvements plus audacieux les uns que les autres en faisant danser le japonais avec lui. Kiku essayait de suivre mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Alfred le faisait tourner, sauter, bouger sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'arrêtait pas de perdre l'équilibre, et à chaque fois l'américain trouvait le moyen de le remettre sur ses pieds d'une façon qui faisait passer sa maladresse pour de la maîtrise. Un bruit clair résonna dans ses oreilles et Kiku se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre rire. Il riait à gorge déployée, se laissant emporté par la vague d'enthousiasme d'Alfred, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était la première fois qu'il dansait de cette façon. C'était merveilleux. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'un oiseau. Vraiment il n'avait pas de mots pour cela. Il laissa Alfred le guider, sans cesser de rire un seul instant de sa voix claire.

Lorsque la musique déclina, indiquant la fin du morceau, Alfred fit un petit clin d'œil à Kiku et le lança en l'air. Le japonais cria de surprise et de peur mêlée tandis que son partenaire s'effondrait au sol dans un suicide impressionnant. Puis, au moment où le petit brun allait retomber, Alfred se retourna brusquement sur le dos et le rattrapa par la taille, à l'horizontale. Kiku sentit ses bras et ses jambes s'ouvrir d'eux même sous le choc, dans une position qui rappelait un corps empalé sur un pieu. La musique s'arrêta et un bref silence s'installa avant que tous les élèves se mettent à applaudir le danseur et son partenaire-malgré-lui.

Kiku respirait difficilement, encore trop sous le choc de ce final. Alfred le reposa au sol et il sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui, à cause de la fatigue et de l'émotion. L'américain, de son côté, se releva sans problème et lui sourit d'un air effronté. Kiku le regarda d'un air neutre. Et lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras.

\- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, Alfred!

\- Ahaha! Mais c'est pas ma faute si tu tiens pas l'impro'! » rigola l'américain.

Kiku lui lança un regard désapprobateur et s'écarta de la piste. Mais une ombre de sourire était encore fichée sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas aimé la surprise, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

 

* * *

 

Yao ne regrettait pas d'avoir traîné son voisin sur la piste. Kiku cachait bien son jeu, c'était un excellent danseur. Le Chinois avait beau ne pas être un immense fan de ce type de danse, il devait reconnaître que ce final était vraiment impressionnant. Il s'écarta de la piste à son tour et se dirigea vers le buffet, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il allait râler car les plats ne seraient pas à son goût.

Presque tous les élèves étaient là et il devenait difficile de circuler dans la salle. Yao repéra un groupe de jeunes filles en fleur, aussi surnommé "le club des psycho-tarées yaoiste", Feliciano et Ludwig qui discutaient dans un coin (l'un rougissait et l'autre se tortillait les doigts, ce serait un miracle s'ils ne se faisaient pas repérés par les folles), Lovino qui avait compris que demander du "jus de raisin" à Tim c'était cool et avait maintenant les joues un peu trop rouges et la langue bien déliée, Francis qui draguait, Antonio qui riait, Gilbert qui dansait avec... de l'air, peut-être. Bref, la fête battait son plein.

Yao ne comprit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte trop tard du vide qui se créait autour de lui.

\- Bonsoir, Yao-Yao! » souffla une voix taquine à son oreille.

Le chinois manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque et fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres, distance minimum à respecter entre lui et... ce type!

Ivan le regarda d'un air amusé, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe dans son cas. Yao nota néanmoins son costume noir et classique qui arrivait presque à affiner sa silhouette de géant. Il avait, comme toujours, gardé son écharpe pour la soirée. Ce type était si frileux que ça ou quoi?

\- Tu es très beau, ce soir, Yao-Yao, » le complimenta le russe avec un petit sourire, détaillant son costume gris sombre.

\- Heu... Merci, aru... » répondit le plus petit, mal à l'aise face au compliment. « Tu... Heu... ben, t'es pas mal non plus, aru! »

Il sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence. Et merde, pourquoi ça arrivait toujours dans ces moments-là? En arrière-plan, la musique commençait à ralentir pour se transformer en un slow légèrement rythmé. Le sourire taquin du russe s'élargit et il lui attrapa le poignet. Oh. Non.

\- Viens, on va danser! » fit Ivan en l'entraînant malgré lui vers la piste de danse.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition, mais Yao ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Surtout que, couplée à l'ambiance, la chaleur qui prenait naissante dans son poignet prisonnier de la main froide du russe était en train de se répandre jusqu'à son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Il devait se calmer ou bien partir d'ici, tout de suite!

Il se débattit fortement dans la poigne de son geôlier, en vain. Il lui marcha sur le pied, tira, pesta, rien n'y fit. Agacé, il finit par se résoudre à utiliser le point faible du russe :

\- Oh, dis, c'est pas Alfred qui est en train de danser avec Natalia?

\- Quoi?! »

Ivan tourna la tête et relâcha son attention quelques secondes qui suffirent à Yao pour se dégager et se mettre à courir à toute jambe en direction des toilettes les plus proches. Même un placard à balais aurait fait l'affaire, pourvu qu'il soit seul.

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre et désert, tentant de se repérer dans l'obscurité. Il essaya de se calmer. Tout irait bien, Ivan ne le suivait jamais quand... Il n'était qu'à quelques pas des toilettes lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Merde, il y avait une première fois à tout...

Il accéléra encore, s'enferma dans la première cabine et s'assit sur le siège en tremblant de peur et en tâchant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il savait, il sentait que le russe était en train d'approcher. Mais impossible de calmer cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, cette palpitation dans ses veines. Il se sentait terrifié, et pourtant, cette sensation n'arrivait pas à lui paraître désagréable. Un étrange mélange de peur et de joie qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Pourquoi, même après trois années d'entraînements, n'était-il pas capable de se contrôler?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ivan arrivait calmement. Ses yeux d'un mauve glacé survolèrent toutes les cabines avant de se poser sur la seule qui était fermée à double tour.

\- Yao-Yao... » prévint-il d'une voix doucereuse en frappant trois petits coups à la porte. « Ouvre-moi! Si tu n'ouvres pas, c'est moi qui vais ouvrir... »

Le chinois ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire semblant de ne pas être là.

\- Yao... Un... Deux... »

Le Russe prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Yao était assis sur le siège dont il avait fermé le couvercle, ses jambes ramenées contre lui en position fœtale. Ivan vit ses doigts se crisper sur ses manches en l'entendant approcher. Le chinois avait vraiment l'air terrorisé, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. D'abord étonné, il faut ensuite prit d'un profond agacement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son colocataire le fuyait à ce point alors qu'il passait son temps à essayer d'être galant avec lui. Oui, galant. Autant le dire franchement, le Chinois lui plaisait depuis leur première rencontre. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il en aurait simplement fait un autre de ses "amis", comme il avait fait avec Toris, Eduar, ou Raivis. Et Ivan n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il attrapa le poignet du jeune homme qui lâcha un cri de panique.

\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi... » répétait le petit brun d'une voix bizarrement aiguë.

Mais Ivan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il tira sur son bras et obligea l'autre à se lever. Yao en perdit l'équilibre, s'aplatit malencontreusement contre le torse de son agresseur et s'immobilisa. Ivan en fit autant. Surpris.

Normalement, ce genre de chose n'est pas possible. Peut-être qu'il rêvait, ou qu'il se faisait des idées. Mais il lui semblait bizarrement que la poitrine de Yao était un peu plus plate cinq minutes plus tôt. Comme n'importe quelle poitrine masculine. Mais là, il sentait deux... deux... deux choses rondes et molles, collées entre lui et le chinois. Il le prit par les épaules pour le faire reculer et, sans faire attention à la paire d'yeux bruns pleins de larmes qui le fixaient, posa une main sur la poitrine de Yao.

... Woah...

De plus en plus intrigué et sans écouter les protestations coléreuses de son vis-à-vis, il porta la main plus bas et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais... T'es pas un mec, normalement? »

Yao se dégagea en criant, aussi gêné que fâché et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis un mec, aru! Enfin... La plupart du temps... »

Sa voix était devenue celle d'une fille également. _Une voix très fluette et très jolie d'ailleurs_ , pensa le Russe encore pris dans la stupéfaction.

Ils restèrent là, à se fixer avec gêne dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan décide que les chiottes, c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour des explications. Il attrapa à nouveau le bras du chinois qui protesta vivement avant que son agresseur ne lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix aussi feutré que le son d'un tissu qu'on déchire :

\- Tu ne devrais pas crier comme ça ou les autres vont se demander pourquoi tu t'énerves le soir du bal. On devrait peut-être leur dire que t'as tes règles, da?

\- J'ai pas de règles, aru! » siffla le Chinois en baissant néanmoins le ton.

Il laissa son colocataire prévenir Luna, postée en surveillante dans un coin de la salle, qu'ils étaient fatigués et retournaient au dortoir. Elle jeta un regard à Yao et leur fit signe de sortir. Au petit sourire de la jeune femme, le Russe comprit qu'elle était au courant.

Ils marchèrent en silence tout le long du chemin qui menait au pensionnat. Entre temps, le chinois retrouva une voix et une physionomie normale. Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre, Ivan ferma la porte et ils s'assirent, chacun sur son lit, face-à-face, sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, Ivan se remit de sa surprise et finit par demander :

\- Ça fait longtemps que mon Yao-Yao me cache ça? »

"Yao-Yao" grogna en entendant son surnom.

\- Depuis la première année, aru. J'étais pas encore vraiment au courant à l'époque, aru, c'est quand j'ai emménagé dans cette chambre que ça a commencé.

\- Tu fais comment?

\- Je fais pas exprès, aru! Ça se fait tout seul! Luna dit que c'est un deuxième pouvoir que j'ai. L'hermaphrodisme. Sauf que j'ai jamais réussi à le maîtriser, aru... »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Yao comprenne qu'éviter la question ne changera rien.

\- Ça n'arrive que quand j'ai une émotion forte, aru... » expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. « Quand je me mets en colère ou bien quand je suis gêné parce que tu... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire mais trop tard. Ivan n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du russe qui se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Yao voulut s'écarter mais il le retint en lui bloquant le poignet

\- Parce que je quoi? » fit-il de sa petite voix innocente, celle qui disait clairement qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Parce que tu... Tu...Tu... ... ... Lâche-moi, aru! »

Ivan lâcha son poignet droit et attrapa l'autre avec un grand sourire amusé. Yao regretta soudain d'avoir laissé son briquet dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour la soirée.

\- Voilà! Alors? Je quoi?

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, aru!

\- Mais je t'ai lâché! Alors répond : je quoi?

\- Tu... Tu... Ayah! »

Trop vite! Trop vite! Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite! Et cette fois, impossible de s'enfuir. Autant dire les choses clairement. Yao prit une grande inspiration, autant pour tout déballer d'un coup que dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

-...Quand-je-suis-gêné-parce-que-tu-es-trop-près-de-moi-et-que-tu-me-parles-avec-ton-espèce-de-voix-beaucoup-trop-sexy-aru, » débita-t-il d'une traite, le rouge aux joues, alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus et que deux bosses se formaient à nouveau sur sa poitrine.

Il y eu un instant de silence, le temps pour Ivan de décrypter ce que son colocataire venait de dire. Ceci fait, son sourire s'élargit encore plus (si, je vous jure que c'est possible!), flaquant des frissons dans le dos du Chinois qui n'eut pas le temps de se demander si c'était de la peur ou cette stupide attirance qu'il combattait depuis près de trois ans maintenant. Ivan lâcha son poignet pour venir lui caresser la joue dans un geste étonnamment doux, plantant l'améthyste de ses yeux rieurs dans ceux, apeurés, de Yao.

\- Ça veut dire que mon Yao-Yao me trouve sexy, da?

\- ... ... ... ... O... Oui..., » avoua-t-il d'une voix minuscule et adorable.

A peine avait-il sortit ces mots qu'une paire de lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes, quémandant un accès qu'il autorisa sans réfléchir. La langue du russe vint taquiner la sienne, entamant un ballet à la fois joueur et doux avec sa jumelle. Yao voulut se demander ce qu'il se passait mais son esprit logique s'était mis en veille, le laissant seul avec ses pulsions et son attirance indésirable pour le beau russe. Il laissa son corps changeant répondre au baiser, sans plus essayer de se cacher. Son cœur battait toujours à mille à l'heure et une douce chaleur se propageait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien, comme libéré d'un poids.

Ivan l'embrassait avec une passion grandissante, le faisant basculer sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Yao s'en rendit à peine compte. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration. Haletant, Yao vit ses mains s'accrocher aux épaules du russe, comme pour en quémander plus. Ivan eut ce petit sourire à la fois malicieux et innocent. Les deux améthystes qui lui servaient d'yeux brillaient de joie. Il se pencha à l'oreille du Chinois et murmura :

\- _Ya lyublyu tebya, Yao-Yao. I vy lyubite menya tozhe, da? Vy khotite, chtoby lyubov' so mnoy, da_? »

Yao ne parlait pas le russe mais le ton et le regard d'Ivan voulaient tout dire. Il eut un minuscule sursaut de conscience et hésita mais l'étreinte du russe réduisit à néant ses doutes. Il le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête, lentement.

\- _Shì_. »

Puis, soudain, comme si ce mot avec déclenché quelque chose en lui, Yao tira Ivan contre lui et l'embrassa férocement. Il y avait tant de choses dans ce baiser, plus que dans le premier. De l'envie. De la frustration, accumulée pendant trois longues années. De l'attirance. De la colère. De la tendresse. De la passion. Et peut-être, dans cette façon qu'il eut d'enlacer la langue d'Ivan avec la sienne, de l'amour.

Il sentit les mains du russe glisser sous ses vêtements. Sa veste disparut, puis sa chemise. Il frissonna en sentant la peau glacée sur sa sienne, brûlante. Mais il n'avait plus peur. Ce n'était plus un cauchemar. Il se moquait bien à présent qu'Ivan voit son corps passer d'homme à femme. Son cœur pouvait vibrer tout son content. Cette chaleur qu'il avait haïe pouvait rester tant qu'elle voulait dans sa poitrine. Son corps pouvait prendre la forme qu'il voulait. Il s'en moquait. Peu importait qu'il soit homme ou femme. Il voulait aimer Ivan. Et il voulait qu'Ivan l'aime. De cette façon qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps.

Il frissonna lorsqu'une paire de lèvres avides vint sucer la chaire de son épaule.

Il soupira de bien-être sous les caresses à la fois brûlantes et glacées.

Il s'abandonna.

Pour une nuit, juste une nuit, il n'était plus un monstre de foire.

 

* * *

 

Assise à sa fenêtre, Gaïa écoutait le faible écho de la musique qui venait de la fête en contrebas. Elle avait une tisane dans les mains et buvait de longues gorgées brûlantes sans même grimacer. Elle souriait, amusée, même si elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de s'endormir, ce soir. Ressentir tout ce qui se passait autour était, certes, utile lorsqu'il fallait gérer des élèves. Mais la nuit, ça pouvait devenir pénible.

Un soupir attendris s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- C'est beau, l'amour, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle aurait bien dit que c'était la jeunesse qui était belle mais elle n'avait pas envie de dire des choses qui la feraient passer pour une grand-mère. Elle n'était pas si vieille, non mais!

Elle pensa à quelque chose et rougit furtivement. Elle espérait vraiment que ça n'allait pas causer des problèmes...


	12. Un p'tit baiser d'amitié

\- _E-e-e poi ho d-d-detto "tesoro, sei anche un-n-na classe di pomodoro. P-p-p-posso assaggiare?" Qua e là ... non mi ricordo, ma è stato bello_ ... »

Lovino s'arrêta un instant dans son histoire pour tousser. Son interlocuteur n'intervint pas, attendant placidement la suite. Mais Lovino avait fini. Il y eu donc un long silence gêné entre les deux individus.

Le jeune italien n'était plus très sûr du nombre de verres de vin qu'il avait bu. Enfin, de verres de "jus de raisin" en fait mais bon, il s'en fichait. C'était du vin et un très bon vin d'ailleurs. Pas le meilleur mais il était très bon. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu'il buvait du vin en cachette. Et il tenait très bien l'alcool! D'ailleurs, là il était encore très cohérent hein? Et puis bon, le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler autre chose que l'italien, ça ne comptait pas, pas vrai? Il bégayait un peu mais bon, rien de grave. Il commençait juste à être un peu tard alors il était trop fatigué. Et puis l'anglais c'est dur comme langue, putain!

Il se frotta les yeux et scruta la salle. Pas très loin, juste à côté du buffet, il vit son frère en train de parler au bouffeur de patate. Il grogna un peu pour montrer son mécontentement mais, même s'il détestait franchement ce connard d'aryen, il devait reconnaître que c'était marrant de le voir tout rouge quand Feliciano s'approchait un peu trop de lui. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, toujours aussi impassible.

\- _Questo è il mio fratellino lì. E 'troppo carino, giusto? E 'così gay ... Si sta benissimo con che le patate bastardo mangiatore, previene. Due gay carino. Non dirlo a nessuno ho detto, va bene?_  »

Pas de réponse. Lovino pris le silence de son voisin pour un acquiescement. Il était sympa son voisin. Pas très bruyant mais au moins il le faisait pas chier. Lovino regarda à nouveau l'endroit où son petit frère avait visiblement trouvé un prétexte pour se coller au blond qui lui faisait un câlin, rouge comme une tomate. Lovino eut soudain envie de pleurer. Lui, il n'avait personne pour être aussi gentil avec lui! Lui aussi il voulait qu'on lui fasse des câlins de temps en temps! C'est chiant d'être tout seul! S'il pouvait se trouver une fille... Mais elles étaient presque toutes prises et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à son goût... Un mec, ce serait déjà plus facile mais il n’avait pas envie qu'on le traite de pédé. S’il n’arrivait pas à rattraper le niveau pour son petit frère, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait?

\- _Aaaah, sono stanco di essere solo_! » râla-t-il. «  _Infine, tu sei tu qui ma non è lo stesso, sai_? »

Son voisin ne s'offusqua pas, continuant d'écouter calmement.

\- _Beh, io ti amo, ma io voglio che qualcuno bene a darmi un abbraccio_ ... »

Il scruta à nouveau la salle, plissant les yeux pour voir à travers le brouillard. Pas très loin, il vit Antonio qui riait avec son air tellement sexy. Ouaip, il était vraiment sexy l'espagnol. Et puis, même s'il était con, il était gentil. Con, gentil et sexy, c'est bon ça!

Quelque part derrière le brouillard, il entendit quelqu'un lui dire qu'il devait vraiment être très bourré pour penser ça, mais il chassa cette petite voix.

\- _Antonio, è buono. Pensi che dovrei andare a chiedere a lui? So che ha una fidanzata, ma chi se ne frega, giusto_? »

Un nouveau silence approbateur. Lovino sourit et sauta sur ses pieds. Le sol trembla un peu et s'inclina vers la droite alors il se rattrapa au banc avant de tomber. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et sourit à son interlocuteur.

\- _Non si parla molto, ma io ti amo bene. Arrivederci_! »

Puis il se retourna et traversa la salle pour rejoindre l'espagnol sexy qui allait lui faire un câlin, faisant de son mieux pour se maintenir en équilibre malgré le sol qui tanguait comme sur un navire.

Derrière lui, la plante verte venait d'avoir la conversation la plus passionnante de sa vie.

 

* * *

 

\- Antonio, _mi tieni fra le tue braccia, bastardo_! »

Antonio se retourna en entendant son prénom, juste à temps pour recevoir un jeune Italien dans ses bras. Lovino enroula les bras autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à lui comme s'il allait tomber. Ah, en fait c'était bien ça, il était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Heu... Lovi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- _Zitto, stronzo. Voglio che tu mi faccia un abbraccio ... E mi baci ... Non c'è nessuno che mai mi ha baciato ... Perché? Non sono da baciare_? »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Lovino fondit en larmes, sans aucune raison, essuyant ses joues inondées sur la chemise d'Antonio qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il ne parlait pas l'italien. Ça se rapprochait de l'espagnol alors il avait vaguement émis quelques hypothèses... Mais même là il n'était pas sûr que sa traduction soit bonne parce que, même dans ses rêves les plus tordus, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer Lovino lui demander un câlin et un baiser. Là, ça devenait surréaliste.

Antonio prit l'italien par les épaules pour essayer de le remettre sur ses pieds. Lovino le regarda, le regard embué. Il semblait perdu, les yeux encore brillants de larmes, les lèvres entrouvertes, les sourcils froncés de frustration. Il tremblait, comme s'il avait froid. En le voyant comme ça, Antonio sentit son cœur bondir de lui-même dans sa poitrine. Il trouvait déjà Lovino mignon pour un garçon mais là... Il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre. Même Bella ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là alors qu'il pouvait hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que sa petite amie était la fille la plus belle qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Un peu paniqué, il essaya de se ressaisir. Lovino n'était pas dans son assiette, ce n'était pas le moment de le comparer avec Bella. Doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre (on ne sait jamais), l'espagnol se pencha vers le plus jeune qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, rapprochant leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Lovino se mit à rougir brusquement mais Antonio se concentra sur autre chose. L'italien sentait le vin à plein nez, il avait vraisemblablement bu quelques verres de trop. Antonio pensa avec agacement à Tim qui ne faisait jamais attention à qui il donnait à boire ni combien de fois, même avec les premières années. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quand même des jeunes dans la salle!

\- _Baciami_ , » murmura Lovino à travers le flou de l'alcool. «  _Baciami, per favore_ , Antonio. »

L'espagnol soupira. Lovino ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, il était complètement ivre. Il valait mieux le ramener à sa chambre et le faire dormir avant que l'un des professeurs ne se rende compte de la bourde. Ils fermaient les yeux sur l'alcool en soirée principalement parce que le trio avait toujours réussi à couvrir les débordements et à cacher leurs bêtises. Si quelque chose arrivait à Lovino, les directrices prendraient sûrement des mesures. Il leva les yeux, scrutant la salle pour appeler ses amis à l'aide. Gilbert était occupé avec son copain invisible sur la piste de dance. Francis, lui, était introuvabl...

\- Bouh! »

Antonio sursauta tandis que le français riait aux éclats après avoir surgit derrière lui comme un fantôme. Il lui lança un regard de reproche mais le blond n'en avait cure, plus intéressé par le petit brun qui avait toujours ses bras enroulés autour de la taille d'Antonio et le regardait d'un air perdu et énamouré.

\- Eh bien, mon amour de tomate, tu trompes ta Bella? » sourit le français, prêt à s'esclaffer.

\- Tais-toi, Francis, on est dans la _mierda_ , là. Faut qu'on le sorte d'ici, Lovino est ivre. »

Francis se pencha un peu plus vers l'Italien qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation d'un bouton de la chemise de l'Espagnol.

\- Ah oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » confirma le français. « Il peut marcher? » ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt les jambes tremblantes de Lovino.

\- Si on l'aide, il devrait pouvoir.

\- Ça va être dur, Luna garde l'entrée. Il va falloir appeler Gigi. »

Ni une ni deux, Francis s'élança sur la piste, glissant entre les danseurs d'une façon pas discrète du tout, chopa l'épaule de l'albinos au passage et le tira sur le côté. Antonio les vit s'engueuler brièvement de loin, puis Gilbert se calma, soupira, et hocha la tête à contre-cœur. Bon, ça, c'était réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le signal.

\- Antonio. _Voglio un abbraccio_ , » fit Lovino d'un ton plaintif en se collant un peu plus contre l'espagnol.

Antonio hésita un peu, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Instinctivement, il referma les bras autour de l'italien qui se mit presque à ronronner de contentement. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ça arrivait. Il se contenta de tenir son cadet contre lui, espérant qu'il ne s'agiterait pas, le temps qu'ils puissent sortir de là sans se faire repérer...

 

* * *

 

Mathias s'esclaffait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, maintenant. Berwald avait très envie de le faire taire à grands coups de pied dans le cul mais il ne bougea pas. Il méritait qu'on se moque de lui de toute façon.

Plus loin, sur la piste, Tino était de train de danser, seul, et visiblement il s'amusait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas de style ou de talent particulier pour la danse mais son sourire était si éclatant qu'il semblait éclairer toute la pièce, plus fort que les projecteurs colorés. Il se trémoussait gaiement sur la piste, taquinant Lukas et Emil qui se balançaient vaguement côte-à-côte dans un coin.

\- Sans rire, vieux, t'as eu le trac?! »

Berwald serra le poing tandis que Mathias se marrait une nouvelle fois. Il était vraiment obligé d'en rajouter? Oui, il avait perdu ses moyens quand Tino avait voulu l'attirer au milieu de la salle pour danser. La raison? Il ne dansait pas. En tout cas, pas devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas qu'il dansait mal, lui-même le reconnaissait. Mais si quelqu'un le regardait, il perdait tous ses moyens. Alors danser devant celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant son âme sœur... Il n'en aurait jamais le courage. Déjà que Tino ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée d'être avec lui, s'il le voyait se statufier de honte devant tout le monde, nulle doute qu'il le trouverait encore plus ridicule...

\- T' peux t' taire, M'thias? » fit-il avec agacement, ne supportant plus les rires moqueurs du danois.

\- Mais sérieux, Ber'! C'est toi qui passe ton temps à essayer de le séduire - et je dis bien essayer parce que, franchement, pour être mort de trouille comme ça tout le temps...

\- Mathi's...

\- Nan mais c'est vrai! Faudrait que tu lui dises que tu fais de ton mieux mais qu'en fait t'es mort de peur dès que tu essaie de lui parler! »

Berwald soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait osé se confier à cet idiot, déjà?

\- J'ose p's...

\- Mais t'es bête! Lui aussi il est mort de peur! En fait vous êtes deux gros coincés qui osent pas s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment bien! Sérieux, si tu lui parlais un peu plus et que tu faisais un peu moins ton gros possessif, il serait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Franchement, t'essaie de l'étouffer ou bien ?

\- Merc'. Mais t' devrais arr'ter de t'occuper d' mes affaires et te concentrer s'r les tiennes. »

Il n'allait quand même pas suivre les conseils d'un type qui n'était pas capable de séduire son propre norvégien. Mathias était nul en amour, ça, il en était sûr.

\- T'es vraiment con, Ber', » fit mine de s'énerver le Danois.

Néanmoins, c'est avec un sourire malicieux qu'il ajouta :

\- Si je te prouve que je suis pas aussi nul que ça en amour, tu me diras si j'ai mes chances avec Lukas?

\- J' t' l'ai dis. J' r'vèle pas ça, à p'rsonne. »

Mathias le harcelait régulièrement pour lui demander si Lukas était oui ou non son âme sœur mais Berwald avait toujours refusé de lui dire. D'une part parce que c'était contre ses principes de forcer le destin, d'autre part parce qu'il aimait bien faire chier son plus vieil ami en le laissant dans le doute. Mathias saurait bien assez tôt de toute façon, ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ok. »

Berwald sursauta presque à cette réponse courte et neutre. S'il n'avait pas vu les lèvres de Mathias bouger, il aurait juré que lui, l'idiot de service qui ne lâchait jamais une affaire avant d'avoir eu le dernier mot, n'aurait jamais laissé tomber aussi facilement.

Sur cette réponse laconique, Mathias s'éloigna vers la piste, laissant seul le suédois qui le regarda partir avec étonnement. Son sourire malicieux n'avait pas quitté son visage. C'était l'heure pour le roi des nordiques de faire sa BA de la semaine! En se bouchant les oreilles, il se dirigea vers les platines du DJ pour souffler deux mots à Ling qui acquiesça. Puis il retourna sur la piste, dansant tout en avançant, et arriva près de Tino à l'instant même où le rythme de la musique ralentissait pour laisser la place à un slow aux allures de valse. Plusieurs élèves quittèrent la piste, laissant la place aux couples.

\- Viens, on danse, » fit-il à l'intention de Tino qui le regarda avec surprise.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au finlandais de répondre et l'attira dans ses bras, commençant à le faire tourner au rythme de la musique. Lukas et Emil qui se tenaient sur le côté depuis que le rythme avait ralenti partagèrent un regard. Lukas présenta son bras à son frère qui haussa les épaules mais le prit tout de même. Ils vinrent se placer sur la piste et commencèrent à danser maladroitement, se contentant de passer d'un pied sur l'autre en rythme. Mathias leur jeta un regard et se sentit gonflé de joie lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Lukas lui jetait fréquemment de discrets coups d'œil.

Le gros poisson maintenant.

Il tourna la tête. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Berwald les regardait d'un air complètement sidéré qui laissait peu à peu la place à la colère et à la jalousie. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être suffisant pour l'instant. Mathias se tourna vers Tino qui n'osait rien dire, prisonnier des bras du danois. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait tout à coup. Bien, ça valait mieux.

Mathias raffermit sa prise, collant le petit Finlandais encore plus près de lui. Il le sentit faire un mouvement pour se reculer mais tint bon. Un regard en coin l'informa que Berwald fulminait maintenant. Bien, encore une goutte et le vase débordait. Il se pencha lentement vers Tino qui le regardait avec incompréhension et s'excusa d'avance. Tino n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'il planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tino le repoussa plus fermement cette fois. Ses yeux noisette étaient mêlés de colère et d'incompréhension. Oh, ça viendrait, Berwald venait de se décider à bouger son cul et était en train de traverser la piste au pas de course. Avec un sourire, Mathias poussa le finlandais vers lui, de sorte que lorsque Tino perdit l'équilibre le suédois était juste derrière pour le rattraper. Dans le même mouvement, Mathias se glissa entre Lukas et Emil et subtilisa le plus âgé.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence gênant entre Berwald et Tino. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger ou parler. Après quelques instants, Berwald fini par aider Tino à se redresser. Ils restèrent face à face, le regard fuyant. Puis Berwald présenta sa main au plus jeune.

\- T' v' d'ns'r? »

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrivait encore moins à parler quand il était nerveux? Tino resta figé quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis il haussa les épaules, sourit et prit la main tendue de Berwald. Ce dernier paniqua un instant, n'osant bouger, encore moins danser. Tino s'en rendit compte et ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Et finalement, ce fut à lui de conduire le slow.

Berwald avait l'expression la plus neutre de l'histoire mais au fond il jubilait. Finalement, il devait reconnaître que Mathias n'était pas si nul que ça...

Deux mètres plus loin, un Danois se faisait étrangler par un norvégien après que son petit frère ait trébuché, suite à une séparation trop brutale.

D'accord. Il n'était pas trop nul, sauf quand il s'agissait de Lukas.

Tino le regardait avec ses adorables yeux noisette, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues légèrement rosies tandis qu'il guidait leurs pas. Berwald ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la chose la plus mignonne du monde. Ajouté à cela, son aura d'un jaune doré autour de la tête qui rosissait légèrement au niveau du cœur était la plus lumineuse dans la pièce. Son âme était si belle...

Berwald refréna un soupir. Si seulement Tino pouvait voir à quel point leurs fréquences vibratoires était identiques, à quel point elles se mêlaient et se complétaient l'une l'autre alors qu'ils étaient si proche. Si seulement il savait combien son cœur débordait de sincérité en cet instant, s'il savait combien il l'aimait déjà. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire, alors peut-être que cette tâche de crainte qu'il décelait souvent s'estomperait et qu'il pourrait se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, ils étaient liés par leurs âmes.

En attendant, il ne savait pas si c'était l'ambiance mais le finlandais semblait particulièrement à l'aise. Peut-être... peut-être pouvait-il essayer de lui dire? Il sentit une boule de nervosité le prendre à la gorge et s'obligea à la ravaler. Du calme. Commencer par lui dire les points essentiels. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Et puis, il devait parler lentement et articuler, pour être sûr qu'il comprenne. Aller, Ber'! Vas-y!

\- Tino... »

Le petit blond hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Berwald sentit son cœur faire un triple looping devant ces yeux ronds et innocents, attentifs à ses mots. Il tâcha de rester calme et de se souvenir de parler de façon intelligible.

\- J' voudrais t' dire qu'... »

Un long hurlement le fit sursauter. Tout le monde dans la pièce s'agita et se mit à paniquer alors qu'ils voyaient débouler dans la salle... Un tigre. Blanc.

Ah, c'était juste Gilbert et ses blagues de mauvais goût. Il essayait sûrement d'effrayer les premières années, encore une fois. Luna quitta son poste d'observation près de la porte de la salle pour poursuivre le tigre qui s'amusait à grogner contre les élèves les plus impressionnables. Tino, d'abord effrayé, avait rapidement compris qui était l'animal et s'était mis à regarder le spectacle en riant de bon cœur. Berwald soupira. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à se déclarer...

 

* * *

 

Luna venait de quitter son poste. C'était le moment. Attrapant Lovino par les épaules, Antonio se rua au-dehors avec le petit italien et se glissa dans un recoin où on ne pouvait pas les voir depuis l'intérieur de la salle. Francis les rejoignit au bout de quelques instants tandis que le calme revenait à l'intérieur et que la musique commençait à repartir. Gilbert avait fini son tour. Ne restait plus qu'à ramener Lovino à sa chambre et ils pourraient retourner faire la fête.

Antonio se posta à droite de l'italien et Francis à sa gauche, chacun l'attrapa par un bras et ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils purent, portant pratiquement Lovino qui alternait des phases de rire et de pleurs sans aucune logique visible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir des chambres d'élève, Antonio remercia le ciel que Lovino n'ait pas vomi en route.

\- C'est laquelle sa chambre déjà? » dit-il avec hésitation.

Francis haussa les épaules, visiblement sur les nerfs. Lovino n'était pas si léger que ça et il n'aimait pas transpirer.

\- Ça doit être vers les vingt-quelque-chose.

\- Ça nous avance bien...

\- Hé! Je t'ai aidé à sortir et à le porter jusque-là alors maintenant tu y mets un peu du tiens!

\- C'est bon, calme toi!

\- Je SUIS calme! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. Puis ils entendirent un bruit bizarre et baissèrent les yeux. Lovino était en train de faire des bulles avec sa bouche. Comme un nourrisson. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et se mirent à rire un peu nerveusement.

\- Bon, regarde dans ses poches s'il a la clef de sa chambre. Il l'a peut-être prise avec lui. »

Francis hocha la tête et se débattit un peu pour pouvoir atteindre la poche de l'italien avec sa main droite.

\- Cici, vieux, j'ai dit sa POCHE! Où tu mets ta main, là?

\- Oh, ça va, il l'a peut-être cachée ici aussi... »

Antonio lui lança un regard mauvais alors que Francis riait de sa propre blague et que Lovino regardait son entrejambe avec l'air de se demander très sérieusement de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Laisse tomber, je m'en occupe. »

A son tour, Antonio se débrouilla pour libérer sa main droite et la glissa dans une des poches du pantalon de Lovino. Ce dernier sursauta et se mit à rougir brusquement, si bien qu'Antonio eut un peu peur qu'il soit en train d'étouffer.

\- _C-c-c-cosa vuoi, bastardo_?!

\- Tout va bien Lovi, d'accord?

\- Eh? »

Antonio poussa un soupir las et se dépêcha de fouiller une poche, puis l'autre, et poussa un petit cri de joie lorsqu'il découvrit la clé ornée d'une étiquette plastifiée portant le numéro 24. Les deux amis traînèrent Lovino jusqu'à la bonne porte et l'ouvrirent, constatant du même coup le magnifique bordel qui régnait dans la chambre des jumeaux italiens. Ils transportèrent Lovino jusqu'à l'un des deux lits et lui enlevèrent ses chaussures avant de le mettre tant bien que mal sous les couvertures. Lovino resta parfaitement silencieux et amorphe durant toute l'opération. Mais lorsqu'Antonio fit mine de s'en aller, il s'agita, poussant des cris aigus et plaintifs et dégageant les draps à coups de pied. Francis fit la grimace.

\- Fais-le taire, Nini. Il reste des gens dans les chambres, il va alerter tout le bâtiment!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?!

\- J'en sais rien mais grouille! Autant il y en a qui risquent pas de remarquer quoi que ce soit, autant Arthur a sa chambre pas loin et tu sais que c'est une vraie balance! »

Antonio grogna et revint vers le lit de Lovino. L'italien lui lança un regard implorant qu'Antonio, malgré les circonstances, ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Il semblait terrifié à l'idée de rester seul, ce qui parut plutôt étrange à l'espagnol. Lovino ne lui avait jamais parut particulièrement craintif, contrairement à son frère qui recherchait en permanence la protection des autres. Lui était agressif, insultant, et semblait très mal supporter le contact physique, alors pourquoi l'alcool le transformait-il en enfant effrayé? Il s'agenouilla près de lui et discerna quelques mots en italiens qu'il ne comprit pas. La main de Lovino vint s'agripper à sa manche, tremblante. Le cœur d'Antonio se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi? »

Lovino le regarda quelques instants avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Antonio soupira et se tourna vers Francis qui les observait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Préviens Bella que je serai en retard. Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et ensuite je vous rejoins. Ne m'attendez pas pour le final, ok?

\- Compris, Nini. Ne fais pas de bêtise, » ajouta Francis avec un petit sourire qu'Antonio ne comprit pas.

Le Français ferma la porte et la chambre se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Lovino se mit à trembler et serra plus fort la manche d'Antonio. Ce dernier lui sourit dans le noir et passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Lovino se mit à tirer sur la manche de l'espagnol qui comprit le message sans problème. Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste et se glissa sous la couverture à côté de Lovino qui se blottit contre lui.

Antonio se sentit un peu gêné d'abord mais finit par passer ses bras autour de la taille de Lovino qui gémit de contentement. Il eut un petit sourire. Il aimait réconforter les gens, même s'il passait son temps à faire des farces avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Lovino paraissait si effrayé plus tôt qu'il n'aurait jamais pu simplement le laisser là. Il tremblait encore dans ses bras, le visage enfouis dans le tissu de sa chemise, murmurant des mots trop bas et trop rapides pour qu'il les comprenne. Antonio fronça le nez en sentant à nouveau l'odeur du vin et nota d'aller engueuler Tim dès qu'il serait de retour à la soirée. Manquerait plus qu'il en ait donné à Peter, ou à Lili!

Lovino ne se calmait pas et Antonio commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas simplement peur du noir. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et fit appelle à son second pouvoir, celui qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Lentement, l'obscurité de la pièce reflua jusqu'à obtenir une pénombre douce et rassurante. C'était un exercice difficile car cela l'obligeait à créer de la lumière à partir de rien, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Par exemple, lorsqu'il aidait Luna à effrayer les élèves avec ses tours lumineux, il lui suffisait de bloquer ou de modifier la fréquence des photons entrant par les fenêtres, pas vraiment un exploit lorsque l'on sait créer des champs de force. S'assurant que sa lumière était stable, il rouvrit les yeux. Lovino regardait autour de lui avec une adorable expression de surprise. Il avait cessé de trembler et Antonio se félicita de sa réussite.

\- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me vomir dessus, » plaisanta-t-il à voix basse.

Lovino gloussa et Antonio leva un sourcil, moins surpris par le fait qu'il comprenne encore l'anglais que par le fait qu'il ait trouvé sa plaisanterie amusante. Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda fixement, les restes d'un sourire s'estompant de ses lèvres. Antonio l'observait également, sans cesser de maintenir la luminosité. Il examina sa peau, ses joues, son nez, son front, la courbure de sa mâchoire, la forme de ses lèvres rondes et entrouvertes... Vu d'aussi près, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que Lovino était un très beau garçon. Il s'en était déjà fait la remarque mais là, il avait tout le loisir d'admirer sa beauté si typiquement italienne qu'elle semblait provenir d'un de ces tableaux de la renaissance. La lumière se mit à fluctuer et il fit de son mieux pour la ramener à un niveau stable. Antonio sentait son cœur battre bien plus fort que d'habitude. Sa tête tournait légèrement et il se sentait bien trop conscient du corps blotti contre le sien.

Lovino détourna soudain le regard avec timidité et s'agita un peu. Antonio ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais son cadet le devança. Doucement, il se tortilla jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage et posa ses lèvres au goût d'alcool et de raisin sur celles de l'espagnol. La lumière disparut brusquement. Antonio était trop surpris pour réagir ou pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de loucher sur le visage de l'italien qui semblait apprécier l'expérience. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel, rien de coquin, ils restaient simplement là, les lèvres collées, sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Et pourtant c'était étrangement doux et agréable, comme empreint de tendresse.

Lovino rompit le baiser et, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, ferma les yeux et tomba de sommeil dans les bras de l'espagnol. Antonio ne fit pas un geste, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, clignant des paupières comme un hibou éblouie par les phares d'une voiture.

Lovino venait de l'embrasser. Bon, ça encore il pouvait comprendre. Il était tellement beurré qu'il n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais il y avait un détail. Le détail qui faisait bien chier.

Il avait aimé.

Pas juste un peu. Il avait ressenti la même chose qu'il ressentait lorsque Bella l'embrassait. Puissance trois. Au moins. Et encore, ça n'avait été qu'un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti si l'italien y avait mis la langue, s'il s'était serré contre lui, s'il avait passé les bras autour de son cou en gémissant tandis qu'il lui aurait rendu son baiser avec son expertise espagnole... Mais à quoi il pensait là? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il était avec Bella, bon sang! Et il ne s'était jamais sentit particulièrement attiré par les hommes! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait ainsi avec Lovino? D'accord, l'italien était très beau, mais ça c'était indéniable, n'importe qui pouvait l'affirmer. Oui, il trouvait son caractère ronchon absolument à croquer, mais qui n'aimait pas la timidité? Ok, il pensait pas mal à lui, mais c'était simplement parce qu'il l'attendrissait à ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis et qu'il avait envie de le réconforter et de le câliner et... Bon, là c'était plus trop crédible.

Il secoua la tête. Non, non, non, non, il devait y avoir une explication. Il était amoureux de Bella, de Bella! Il voulait simplement devenir l'ami de Lovino, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas un crime de trouver un ami mignon, n'est-ce pas? S'il avait autant aimé ce baiser c'était juste parce que... Il était fatigué! Oui, c'était sûrement ça! Il se surmenait en ce moment, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et il était déjà tard. Son corps était perturbé et avait confondu Lovino avec Bella. Voilà. C'était ça. Rien d'autre.

Rien. D'autre.

Lovino bougea dans ses bras pour trouver une position plus confortable. Antonio baissa les yeux sur lui dans le noir. Puis il lâcha un nouveau soupir, sourit un peu et se détendit légèrement. Ça ne servait à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il n'avait qu'à se reposer un peu et il y verrait plus clair. A son tour, il se cala plus confortablement contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il allait dormir quelques minutes. Justes quelques minutes. Puis il retournerait à la soirée et ferait danser Bella et oublierait ce qui s'était passé.

\- Désolé, Bella, » murmura-t-il juste avant de sombrer.

Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce dont il s'excusait exactement...


	13. Fin de soirée

La soirée approchait de minuit. Ling passait un slow doux et langoureux tandis que certains élèves parmi les plus jeunes, ou les plus coincés, quittaient la salle et rentraient au dortoir. D'autres s'enlaçaient sur la piste, piétinant d'un pied sur l'autre en tournant doucement. Adossée au mur de la salle, un verre de cocktail à la main, Bella regardait la piste, à la fois attendrie et terriblement frustrée. Antonio n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle n'avait eu que quelques danses avec lui avant qu'il ne s'éclipse et elle refusait de partir avant d'avoir pu faire un slow avec son petit-ami.

A côté d'elle, Elizaveta soupirait, un peu mélancolique. Bella posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule nue de sa meilleure amie.

\- Toujours pas, hein? », fit-elle doucement.

\- Non », répondit la Hongroise dans un soupir.

Bella scruta la salle mais nulle trace d'un certain brun à lunettes.

\- Il est déjà parti?

\- Sa musique classique lui manque. C'est déjà bien qu'il soit venu. »

Bella serra la main d'Elizaveta qui chassa sa morosité en secouant la tête et s'écarta en direction de Ludwig et Feliciano qui discutaient dans un coin. Même dans une fête, une yaoiste reste une yaoiste. Bella sourit et allait pour faire la même chose en suivant Berwald et Tino qui s'éloignaient en direction du buffet lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule dénudée. Elle se retourna. Et sourit.

Un grand dadais aux cheveux rouges, à la fois chic et décontracté dans son costume sombre, lui tendait un gobelet, un sourire taquin au visage. Bella accepta avec joie le verre de "jus de pomme" que lui présentait Allister. Elle le connaissait bien, il était dans la classe de son frère et elle avait déjà discuté avec lui. C'était un bon ami, parfois un peu insolent, parfois un peu moqueur, mais toujours très amusant avec son sarcasme à toute épreuve.

\- Eh bien, Cinderella, ton prince s'est enfui? » railla-t-il avant d'avaler le fond de son propre verre comme si ce n'était vraiment que du jus de fruit.

\- Pas du tout, » fit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu. « Il a été envoyé en mission d'espionnage par décret royal, figure-toi.

\- Ah? Quelle catastrophe a donc sévi dans le royaume?

\- Un lutin aurait touché au chaudron interdit et aurait sombré dans un état de folie. Mon prince doit le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Belle impro', » la complimenta-t-il.

\- Je sais », répondit-elle avec un sourire de chat dont elle avait le secret.

Elle sirota sa bière en silence tandis qu'ils regardaient les couples d'élèves se faire et se défaire sur la piste de danse. Ling lança un nouveau slow.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est parti?

\- Je ne sais pas, une heure?

\- Whoah, je ne sais pas s'il va revenir, à ce rythme...

\- Pour être franche, je ne sais pas non plus. »

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les vapeurs de tristesse qui menaçaient de lui monter à la tête. Elle aimait les fêtes, elle aimait s'amuser, plus que tout. Mais, sans Antonio, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle était seule. Et elle détestait cela. Elle voulait son beau prince espagnol. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse rire et danser, qu'il soit l'adorable charmeur plein de joie qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Elle secoua la tête. Quelles pensées ridicules! Bien sûr qu'il était toujours le même! Pourquoi ne le serait-il plus? Il était juste absent, voilà tout enfin!

\- Bon, alors je me lance! »

Bella leva un sourcil en direction d'Allister qui posa négligemment son verre vide sur une chaise, se tourna vers elle et lui prit sa main libre, la gauche, pour y déposer malicieusement un baiser.

\- On danse, milady? »

Bella eut un petit rire et récupéra sa main.

\- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à enquiquiner?

\- Nope, personne! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais l'idée s'installa dans un recoin de son esprit, tentante, agréable. Elle doutait qu'Antonio revienne maintenant et, de toute façon, la fête allait bientôt se terminer. Sans qu'elle ait pu danser. Les premières notes de " _Que Lloro_ " s'élevèrent, douces et mélancoliques, s'accordant parfaitement à son humeur. Bella se mordit la lèvre, partagée. Une main lui retira son verre des mains et elle se tourna, indécise, vers le visage encadré de cheveux rouges qui la regardait avec sollicitude et malice. Puis elle haussa les épaules et sourit. Une danse sans Tonio ne la tuerait pas après tout. Cela lui ferait les pieds!

\- Aller, après tout, pourquoi pas! »

Allister parut surpris par sa décision mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de changer d'avis. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna gaiement vers la piste. Il effectua une parodie de salut auquel elle répondit par un semblant de révérence. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui sur ses hanches, et ils se mirent à tourner en rythme avec la musique. Il la guidait avec gentillesse, avec des gestes un peu rudes auxquels elle était habituée. Elle tournait plus vite que lui, laissant les pans dorés de sa robe lécher le bois de la piste et onduler gracieusement autour d'elle. La danse lui plaisait, elle s'amusait, son sourire se faisait plus large, plus franc, plus resplendissant. Il appréciait ce spectacle et la faisait tourner tant qu'elle voulait, pourvu qu'elle s'amuse.

La chanson se termina, vite suivie par la suivante, et ils n'eurent même pas à se concerter. Leur danse se poursuivit tandis que, dans les tendres yeux verts de Bella, l'expression malicieuse d'Allister apaisait le souvenir du visage rieur et ingénu d'Antonio.

 

* * *

 

Tim soupira avec satisfaction. Sa tâche était terminée, les bouteilles fournies par le trio étaient complètement vides, ce qui impliquait une prime en plus de la rémunération promise. Bon, il devait reconnaître avoir un peu encouragé les élèves à boire pour que ça aille plus vite, mais qu'importe. Comme il le disait toujours, l'argent dirige le monde.

Il jeta les derniers gobelets en plastiques et repoussa d'un coup de pied la poubelle sous la table. Un petit cri s'éleva. Surpris, le jeune homme souleva la nappe pour trouver un Italien et un Allemand réfugiés dans le secret du stand, l'air suppliant et presque aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre. Tim leva le nez et comprit tout en voyant Elizaveta parcourir la salle de long en large avec un regard terrifiant. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux adolescents.

\- Je viendrai vous prévenir quand elle sera partie. »

Ludwig et Feliciano le remercièrent d'un regard et il laissa le tissu de la nappe retomber sur eux, les plongeant dans une pénombre colorée par les projecteurs.

L'Italien et l'Allemand se regardèrent. Puis Feliciano pouffa de rire et Ludwig se retint avec peine de le suivre. « _Dio mi salvi_ , j'ai cru qu'on était finis ! » ricana le petit brun.

\- J'espère juste qu'il ne dira rien, Tim n'est pas très fiable, comme confident.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de sortir de là. Ve… Elle a l'air gentil, Elizaveta, mais en fait elle fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'elle travaillait pour une agence d'espionnage ou un truc comme ça avec toutes ces questions ! »

Cette fois, Ludwig laissa échapper un petit rire. « Si tu savais ce qu'elle a fait subir à Gilbert. Elle a beaucoup de caractère, il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence.

\- J'avais compris, merci ! » Feliciano changea de position, ramenant ses genoux contre son menton. « Je comprends son surnom maintenant. » Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes. Feliciano commençait à être fatigué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller aussi tard et avait toujours été un gros dormeur. En fait, c'était la première fois que Ludwig le voyait aussi silencieux et il nierait en disant que ce changement lui déplaisait.

\- Dis, Ludwig ? » fit Feliciano après un petit moment. « Tu te rappelles de la question qu'elle a posé au début ?

\- Tu veux dire, à propos de nos… euh…

\- De nos orientations sexuelles. » S'il avait regardé dans la bonne direction et s'il y avait eu un peu plus de lumière, Feliciano aurait vu les joues de Ludwig se colorer d'un charmant rouge vif. « C'est quoi, la tienne ?

\- Hein ? Je… » Les mots s'emmêlèrent dans la bouche de l'allemand qui mit plusieurs secondes à formuler une réponse cohérente. « Mais ça te regardes ?! » fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait énervé mais qui exprimait plus la panique qu'autre chose.

\- Bah ? On est amis, non ? » dit Feliciano avec une étrange douceur, probablement due à sa fatigue. « Moi, je suis bi.

\- Ah, » dit simplement Ludwig. Feliciano avait le chic pour le désarçonner avec sa simplicité à toute épreuve. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui.

\- Alors ? »

L'Allemand hésita un petit moment. « Je ne sais pas trop, je dois être asexuel. Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé.

\- Oh. » Ludwig aurait juré entendre de la déception mais, à nouveau, il le mit sur le compte de la fatigue. « Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ? »

Le blond hésita encore. Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet. « Si, peut-être, il y a longtemps. » Feliciano se tourna vers lui mais, dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage. Il ne voyait que sa petite mèche bouclée en ombre chinoise contre la nappe que la lumière de la piste de danse colorait de nuances chaudes. « Je crois que j'ai eu un amour de primaire, mais j'ai perdu cette fillette de vue depuis longtemps maintenant, » dit-il avec lenteur.

Feliciano ne répondit pas. Son visage se retourna vers la lumière. Il semblait pensif, trop sérieux, presque triste. « Je vois, » murmura-t-il avant de se laisser choir et de poser sa tête sur la cuisse de son ami pour se reposer un instant. Ludwig tressaillit légèrement et s'apprêta à le réprimander. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de poser une main dans la chevelure auburn et d'écouter la respiration satisfaite, pareille à un ronronnement, qui s'éleva à son geste. Il sourit à nouveau, plus énervé pour un sou.

Feliciano était surprenant. C'était le mot. Ludwig n'aurait su dire si c'était un défaut ou une qualité. Il l'énervait, le calmait, le faisait rire, lui donnait envie de se frapper le front avec désespoir… Il n'arrivait jamais à le cerner, il n'arrivait jamais à prévoir ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Mais, lorsqu'il était avec lui, et le ciel savait qu'il le collait à la moindre occasion, il avait la soudaine impression que le monde était plus simple et plus coloré. C'était très déroutant. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

La nappe se souleva soudain et Elizaveta apparut, accroupie, tenant un appareil photo à la main. Un flash se produisit. Elle fit un petit sourire à un Ludwig interdit. Et la nappe retomba.

La jeune fille se releva, ravie, époussetant avec soin sa belle robe verte. Elle glissa rapidement la main dans le petit sac à son poignet et en sortit un billet qu'elle tendit à Tim. « Merci pour le service, » fit-elle gaiement avant de s'éclipser tandis que le jeune homme encaissait, sans un mot, son revenu.

 

* * *

 

La lune était suspendue, ronde et laiteuse, illuminant de sa lueur blafarde un ciel dont elle éclipsait les étoiles. Seule une courageuse fleur de la nuit brillait suffisamment pour se tenir près d'elle, fidèle comme un chien de garde. Gilbert, assis sur un banc dans le jardin du pensionnat, regardait ce tableau avec des yeux pensifs, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus amer.

Les deux rubis qui lui tenaient d'yeux semblaient comme couverts par le doux voile de la nuit, assombrissant leur teinte vers un pourpre humide et sombre comme le sang. Ses cheveux blancs défiaient l'éclat de la lune, volant dans la brise nocturne comme de délicats fils de soie d'araignée. Sa cravate défaite pendait à son cou comme une écharpe, sur sa chemise blanche impeccable. Il ne s'était pas changé après avoir été chassé de la salle des fêtes.

Sa peau d'une pâleur quasi-translucide frémit au contact d'une main posée sur la sienne, par-dessus le bois frais du banc. Il tourna la tête, surpris, cherchant du regard celui qui s'était approché si discrètement. « Ah, Birdy ! » fit-il enfin. « T'es là depuis quand ?

\- Un petit moment, » répondit doucement Matthew en s'asseyant à côté de lui, faisant légèrement grincer les planches dans la quiétude du soir. « Je voulais voir où tu étais parti. C'était injuste de la part de Luna de t'avoir chassé.

\- Bah, on y peut rien si elle ne comprend pas la génialité d'une blague de bienvenue ! Ça valait le coup, n'empêche, la tête que faisaient les nouveaux ! » dit-il en riant. Sa voix claquait, forte, dans l'air de la nuit. Matthew eut un petit rire à son tour. « Pas vrai, Birdy ?

\- Si, c'était marrant, » lâcha-t-il en gloussant. « Mais c'est quand même dommage, j'aurais voulu qu'on y reste jusqu'à la fin.

\- Bah ! La fin c'est que des slows, on n'a pas raté grand-chose. » Matthew ne répondit pas. Au dernier étage du pensionnat, il pouvait voir Madame Chrones assise à sa fenêtre.

\- Tu n'as pas pu faire ta blague. Celle dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, » remarqua-t-il.

\- Ah, ça, oui, mais si je n'y suis plus pour voir, ce n'est plus drôle. Quoique là, tout de suite, j'aimerai beaucoup rendre à Tim la monnaie de sa pièce… » dit-il d'un air un peu plus sombre.

\- Tim ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, on va dire qu'on s'est brouillé pendant la soirée et qu'il mériterait qu'on lui remette les pendules à l'heure. »

\- A ce point ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas, Birdy. Enfin ! Ce truc servira bien une autre fois… » déclara l'albinos en sortant un petit sachet en plastique de sa poche d'un air narquois. Il disparut vite de ses mains. Il réapparut dans les airs, un peu plus loin.

\- Pas très original, » commenta Matthew en lisant l'étiquette. Il avait tiré sur ses manches pour ne pas toucher le petit objet.

\- Oh, c'est la rentrée, c'est pour ça, » répondit Gilbert. « Attend un peu le bal de Noël, là ce sera drôle ! » Il tendit la main pour recevoir le petit sachet mais Matthew ne le lui rendit pas. « Birdy ?

\- Je… Vais dormir. Je commence à être vraiment crevé. A demain, ok, Gil ?

\- Oui, mais tu me rends le sac ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Gilbert se leva, brassant l'air autour de lui mais en vain : Matthew était déjà parti.

 

* * *

 

Il restait très peu de monde. Tim était en train de ranger ce qu'il restait du buffet et Ling passait une ultime playlist tout en rangeant son matériel de mixage, aidé par son frère, le boudeur. Quelques élèves discutaient encore au milieu de la piste. Eduar et Toris se morfondaient, assis contre le mur, regardant avec désespoir une Natalya qui tournait en rond à la recherche de son frère depuis plus d'une heure. Elle hésitait entre retourner le chercher aux dortoirs ou rester en espérant qu'il revienne. Tous deux avaient eu beau la courtiser, elle s'était montrée plus froide que la Sibérie, incapable de rester en place plus de deux minutes sans voir son frère dans les parages.

\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir, pas vrai…

\- Ouais… » fit Toris, la tête entre les mains.

Raivis, assis à même le sol à deux pas d'eux, avait les joues rouges et chantait en gloussant un peu. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide pour rentrer mais serait sûrement un peu trop bruyant.

\- On devrait rentrer.

\- Peux pas, comité d'organisation, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah oui…

\- Toi, tu peux.

\- Mouais… »

La conversation allait ainsi, aussi vive et intéressante qu'un escargot crevé sur le bord de la route. Toris se leva pour rejoindre Alfred et Tim qui commençaient à ranger les chaises. Eduar garda les yeux rivés sur Natalya. Elle avait arrêté ses recherches et se tenait immobile au centre de la pièce, le regard dans le vague. Elle portait une fine robe noire qui moulait ses hanches, cachait ses chevilles et libérait ses épaules dans un dos-nu langoureux. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient retenus en un chignon étudié. Des boucles d'oreilles dorées, la couleur préférée d'Ivan, envoyaient des étincelles sur la peau de son cou. Elle avait le regard perdu, triste, un peu fou. Eduar la trouvait magnifique.

\- Eduar ! » piailla faiblement Raivis. « J'ai soif !

\- Il n'y a plus d'alcool, le shota, » répondit Edura sur un ton un peu sec, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans sa contemplation.

\- Mais j'ai soif ! »

Eduar le laissa se plaindre quelques instants avant de se décider à se lever. Oui, Raivis pouvait sûrement se débrouiller mais, dans l'état où il était, il continuerait à se plaindre tant qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, et ça Eduar n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter. Il se traina vers ce qu'il restait du buffet. En fait, il n'y avait plus que la vasque de cocktail de fruit, à moitié vide, qui trainait sur la table. Bon, ça irait. Plus personne ne se servait mais il restait quelques gobelets en plastique. Eduar en prit un et le remplit, puis eut une idée. Après tout, ça marchait dans les films.

Il servit deux autres gobelets et emporta le tout, tant bien que mal. Il donna le sien à Raivis en passant puis se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la belle slave, toujours immobile au centre de la pièce. La musique s'était arrêtée. Eduar lui toucha doucement l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

Elle leva deux yeux vides vers lui et eut une moue de dédain en le voyant. « Tu veux quoi ? » fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Eduar lui tendit un verre avec un petit sourire désolé. Elle le regarda de haut, comme une déesse regarderait l'offrande d'un mortel. Pourtant, en y regardant bien, un éclat doux-amer dansait au fond de ses prunelles. « Te consoler, » répondit Eduar d'une voix douce et un peu tremblante, pas tout à fait assuré.

Elle le regarda sans un mot, sourcils froncés. « Me consoler ? »

Il n'osa pas répondre. Natalya avait cet air de bête fauve, comme si le moindre mot de travers pouvait déclencher sa colère. Il aimait cette sauvagerie sous-jacente. Il était habitué à la logique des programmes informatiques. Tant d'imprévisibilité le fascinait.

Elle finit par prendre le gobelet, à la grande joie de l'Estonien. Ils burent ensemble, gobant les morceaux de fruits. Pour Eduar, ils étaient seuls dans la salle. Natalya le regardait. S'il ne sentait pas le goût du cocktail sur sa langue, il se serait cru dans un rêve.

 

* * *

 

Tim poussa un soupir de soulagement, en écho au reste du comité d'organisation. Il était une heure du matin, ils avaient enfin fini de ranger le matériel et la décoration de la salle. Les autres s'en allaient, la dérogation au couvre-feu fournie par Luna pliée dans leurs poches. Lui, il resta quelques instants pour souffler un peu.

\- C'était du beau travail ! » fit une voix faible.

Surpris il rouvrit les yeux et chercha l'origine de la voix autour de lui. « Qui est là ?

\- C'est Matthew, le frère d'Alfred, » fit lassement la voix. « Je suis dans le comité aussi.

\- Ah, » fit simplement Tim. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui que ce soit portant le nom de « Matthew » mais après tout, il était invisible, apparemment. Plus rien ne le surprenait dans cette école.

\- Tu as soif ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tiens. »

Un gobelet de cocktail de fruit apparut dans la main de l'élève de cinquième année. « J'en ai pris tout à l'heure mais j'en veux plus. Tu peux le finir.

\- Ah, merci. » Tim porta le verre à ses lèvres et le termina d'une traite, sans se méfier une seule seconde. Matthew eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Bon, je rentre. Tu fermeras?

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

 

* * *

 

Tim se réveilla à trois heures du matin, en proie à un furieux besoin pressant, manquant de peu de réveiller Gupta, son colocataire égyptien. Il se leva en vitesse, et sans prendre le temps de mettre ses pantoufles, s'élança dans le couloir, en pyjama, pour arriver dans la salle de bain des garçons.

Deux cabines étaient déjà prises. Il s'engouffra dans une troisième et s'assit sur le siège, tachant de taire les bruits obscènes de ses intestins en croisant les bras dessus.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hé, qui est là ? » fit une voix misérable. Tim reconnut Eduar.

\- Tim. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- T'as mis un truc dans le buffet ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je… » Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. « Tout le monde serait malade si c'était ça.

\- On s'est pas retrouvés tous les trois dans cet état sans raison quand même.

\- Tous les trois ?

\- Oui, il doit bien y avoir un truc, » fit la voix de Raivis, pas plus en forme.

Tim se pinça l'arête du nez. « Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y avait rien dans le buffet. D'ailleurs, je n'y ai quasiment pas touché hier. J'étais occupé avec les boissons.»

Eduar réfléchit quelques minutes et se souvint de ce que Toris avait dit, la veille. « C'est le Bad Touch Trio. Forcément. Ils ont dut encore mettre des laxatifs dans un des plats.

\- Mais je vous dis que… » Tim réalisa soudain. « Le cocktail. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pris hier.

\- Ils auraient fait ça en fin de soirée ? Ça se tient.

\- Ugh, avec la blague de Gilbert, j'ai cru qu'on n’avait plus rien à craindre… » gémit Raivis.

Les trois garçons se turent tandis qu'Eduar réalisait que, dans la salle de bain des filles, Natalya était probablement dans le même état. Il se frappa le front. « Mais quel con… »

**Author's Note:**

> Récapitulatif des pouvoirs confirmés :
> 
> Gilbert Beilschmidt : Téléportation / Transformation animale  
> Emil Bondevik : Contrôle du vent  
> Lukas Bondevik : Transformation en fumée  
> Francis Bonnefoy : Lecture des sentiments  
> Ivan Braginsky : Contrôle de la glace  
> Luna Chrones : Détecteur de pouvoir  
> Kiku Honda : Donner vie aux origamis  
> Allister Kirkland : Zombification   
> Arthur Kirkland : Malédiction  
> Bodescia Kirkland : Sorcellerie  
> Carwin Kirkland : Contrôle des Ombres  
> Fiona Kirkland : Voyage astral  
> Oscar Kirkland : Voir les fantômes  
> Peter Kirkland : Jouvence  
> Mathias Kohler : Contrôle de l'eau  
> Berwald Oxenstierna : Voir les auras  
> Long Wang : Animer les peluches  
> Matthew Williams : Invisibilité


End file.
